Wolf Mutts, Avanlanches, and Tall Trees: The 40th Hunger Games
by KingEj2000
Summary: This year, the 40th Hunger Games are to take place, and these games are sure to be lethal.
1. The Reapings

**Hi everyone! Okay so this is my first story. I hope you all enjoy it. For the first 3 chapters, I will introduce 8 new tributes from 4 districts. Then it will be completely random for the remaining chapters, except for the training scores, because the point of views depend on the story line itself. This is 34 years prior to the events of Katniss and Peeta. And since it's before, only one can win! Very sad that we'll lose 23 point of views by the end of the story. But we must move on. And as always, enjoy!  
><strong>

_To the Head Gamemaker  
><em>

_I have a message that is urgent. Last year, the games were considered impressive by everyone in the Capitol, except me. It's interesting because, all I saw was blood. The Hunger Games are a remembrance of The Dark Days. It shows Panem that the Capitol has power over the districts. However, in the past couple of years, there have been a few small outbursts of defiance, especially throughout the outlying districts. It appears to me that the districts are becoming accustomed to the games. The last great year in my opinion was the 1st Quarter Quell, that happened over 10 years ago. But since then, the districts have learned. They know the routine, they know what will happen, they expect bloodshed. And that is indeed what happens every year. I believe that is the cause of these so called, sparks. Which could lead to a revolution. I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen. I assume this because nothing new is to come after every year. The districts don't feel as intimidated as they used to back when we defeated them during the rebellion. So what do we do? We make them feel even more scared. Now here is what I am asking for you to do. For the 40th Hunger Games. Make sure these games will be memorable. You know what I am talking about. Make everyone feel fright and agony. If you can't do that, then I will have to find someone else to replace you. I hope you understand.  
><em>

_Sincerely, President Coriolanus Snow_

**Reaping of District 1: Luxury goods**

**Dahlia Ricci Age 16  
><strong>

I sit on a chair in the bathroom while my mom is putting my wavy hair into a blonde fishtail braid. She hums a sweet melody that calms me, soothes me. I've been accustomed to this sweet tune for years. As a young child, my mother would sing me this to sleep. I hum it too. At home, at school. It gives me a calm feeling. Today was going to be a big day.

Today is reaping day across Panem. And I have finally decided that this is the year I volunteer as female tribute. And bring pride to my home.

I look into the mirror. Nothing has changed. My blue eyes are the same. My blonde hair looking beautiful as usual. I feel pretty. Especially in this dress my mom, a merchant, bought for a special event like this. I adjust the violet dress and fix the collar. I don't bother to look anymore, because I highly doubt there's a flaw on my face. My mother ties the bottom of the braid. My bangs are hanging down on my forehead and I just gently brush them behind my ears.

"You ready?" My mom asks.

I nod and give her a smile. She smiles back.

"Let's go."

My dad walks in. And he's putting on his suit jacket. It's pretty chilly today in 1. We're fairly known for almost perfect weather all year round. But occasionally a storm will come in. We're near a place known as the Northern Rockies. It gets colder in the winter. Not too cold though. I hear places like 8 and 12 get snow. Something not considered decent.

"Dahlia you might want to put a sweater on it's going to be chilly indeed," my mom says. My dad adjusts his outfit. My mom adjusts hers. We all walk to the square. I live in a house near the large street of the jewelers and furriers. As well as other merchant stores. The street we walk down is starting to get a gust of mist. Indicating an incoming storm soon. Oh well. The streets are packed with people and the trees along the sidewalks, with their decorative lights, are glowing red, blue, and yellow today. The colors of Panem. Flags are lifted on the awnings of windows. Here in the career districts, the reaping is taken seriously.

I look at the large clock mounted on the wall.

It is about noon. One more hour. One more hour until I would shout that I volunteer as tribute and run onto the stage. I am only doing this so I could be honored. It would be easy to win. Very easy. I have been practicing the spear and knife for years. I'm not nervous. I can do it. I will.

**Midas Valor Age 18  
><strong>

As my parents go to their assigned area, I go to mine. The area for the 18 year old boys. They both give me a reassuring smile. My dad, who people say I get my looks from, nods. My mom is smiling. A smile full of joy.

This is my last year for a chance to be in the games. That is why I chose this year to volunteer. To give me enough training time. 18 years. Well, I've been training since a very young age. Finally, it's that time where I can now volunteer.

It is about one in the afternoon. The reaping should start soon. Here in District 1, they chose to reap the tributes at this time. They scatter the times during different times of the day. So that way the broadcasts won't be all at once. The large black monitors mounted over the Justice Building are starting up with a sound of the anthem. I'm between two strangers. Two 18 year old boys that might want to volunteer. Some are just here even though they don't need to be. They are probably victors.

And before I know it, the Capitol Escort, is at the microphone. She is a short, pudgy woman. With black curls and a golden dress with red sequins. She speaks. "Well hello everyone! Today is a wonderful day for a reaping. And I almost forgot to say, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor" she says pointing to the crowd. To us. I let out a smile. Finally having the chance to do this, to bring honor.

"Let us pick the girls" she says walking to the glass bowl. Before she can even pick a card, I hear a shout from the girls section. "I volunteer!" someone shouts. Everyone at the reaping cheers. Loudly. I do as well. I see a short blonde girl push through the crowd and run to the stage, breathing heavily as she picks up the microphone. The crowd's applause soon dies down. I can hear mumbling around.

I look around and see the reactions. Most are smiling. I catch her name as she says it into the speakers. "Dahlia Ricci."

Never heard of her back at the academy. She appears to be younger than me. About 15 or 16. I guess she is my district partner. She doesn't know it yet. The sky is becoming overcast. And a light sprinkle follows. Our escort is about to pull out a name from the boy's bowl. When I shout something.

"I volunteer!" I easily make my way over the boys and go onto the stage. Dahlia and I and smile. I can't believe that I am finally a tribute. A career tribute.

**Reaping of District Two: Peacekeeping**

**Cassia Mason Age 15  
><strong>

I make my way onto the stage as I hear the roars of the crowd. They are chanting, applauding, and I take it all in. I volunteered as the district 2 female. I feel my golden clip in my hair and thank it. It was good luck. I brush it with my fingers as I stand in front of the cameras and smile.

I waited years for this. And when I say years, I mean it. Literally. 15 long years. Last year my parents said I better not volunteer. I still had one more year of training at school. I really wanted to. It made me angry. Really, it did. But now I thank them for that. I am now one more year experienced. One more year better at throwing knives and using the sword. Our polite yet very annoying escort has to calm down the crowd as they continue to chant my name in pride, _Cassia! Cassia!  
><em>

Around the district, I'm well known. By almost everyone. The peacekeepers know my dad, since he's one too. My parents both live in The Victor's Village. As do I obviously. It's my goal to make sure I keep the mansion. By winning. For the future generations of my family.

I wave to my parents and they wave back. My mother has tears of joy in her eyes. My father prouder than ever. He has always encouraged me. And now it is finally going to pay off. As I smile at my friends and mouth to them words, I hardly notice the boy walking up. It's the crowd that makes me notice. I look down and see him coming up the stage nodding at everyone. Another volunteer.

I've seen this boy around sometimes at school. And at the academy. He was a large boy. Large build, large muscles. Strong. Monstrous. He has dark black hair and dark eyes. Fierce. His name is Carsten Yeon. The girls adore him. He is handsome after all. We shake hands then we lift them into the air shouting, "Yes!" I have never felt so welcomed, so honored, so proud of. If I win, it will be even better. And that is what will happen. I will win for sure.

**Carsten Yeon Age 17  
><strong>

My district partner is a small girl, she has brown hair and blue eyes. With an olive skin tone. She's very pretty in fact. Back at the training academy, I've seen her throw knives at the targets. She almost never misses. I see her brag about it all the time. That can get pretty annoying sometimes. It bothers me when people show off, even if they are good at what they do. I notice that the district 1 tributes are the most arrogant of them all. Every year. But, I guess I act like it too. Hardly ever though. I do like to talk about my improvement sometimes. But I am nowhere near as arrogant as some people around here.

After Cassia and I give our speeches that all volunteers in district 2 give, which is a tradition, we head into the Justice building as everyone tries to say goodbye to us.

We are sent to individual rooms to say goodbye to everyone.

**Reaping of District 3: Technology**

**Lanie Kay Age 16  
><strong>

"Lanie Kay"

It is silent, silent than ever before. The factories in the distant can be heard through the clouds as the echoes of a name ring around the square. It takes a while for my mind to process it. But it does. I close my eyes and think. What did they say up on the stage? What did they say? For 5 years I've never thought for one split second my name would be called. But it was! My name! I look up onto the large screens. I'm up there as the crowd of girls make a path for me.

I swallow hard. I walk for what seems to be like miles. Before I know it I am on stage. My head feeling hot and dizzy. I look up and try not to fall over and make a fool of myself. Did I just get chosen to be in the Hunger Games? Yes.

The crowd remains motionless. Staring at me. I want to yell at them to stop staring and just run off steps. That obviously wouldn't work.

I blame myself for acting like this. I should've known sooner or later I would be picked as a tribute. My name was in there 6 times since I am 17 this year. That's still too many. Since not many people needed extra names around here. I feel embarrassed because the spot light is on me. I see my parents, little sister, and little brother hugging each other. I noticed my little brother was making a face of curiosity. He is still too young to know that I will probably never see him again. In the boys section, I see my boyfriend, Robbie, staring at me lifelessly. He shakes his head and looks down. My eyes widen. What did that mean?

"And now for the boys!" the lady at the microphone says. Time to see who I will be going to the Capitol with.

**Whiz Wyatt Age 17  
><strong>

"Whiz Wyatt."

I have always had a plan in case this happened. If my name is called, then I walk up there like it's no big deal, and try to look strong for the cameras and sponsors. But now that this image has just become reality, I am stuck there. Just standing there in a crowd of boys. Not knowing what to do.

_It's real simple_, I tell myself.

_Just put one foot in front of the other, and keep on going. Just do it._

I listen to myself and walk to the stage where my escort is welcoming me. As well as my district partner. I pay attention to her. She has brown hair, and light skin. I take a glance at her hazel eyes before my escort grabs my shoulders and faces me toward the crowd in a pushy and rough manner.

"Well here we are! Our tributes for the 40th Annual Hunger Games" she says.

We look at each other and I look back at the ground. Through my peripheral vision, I know my district partner, Lanie is still staring at me. I try to focus directly in front of myself. She looks back forward. As Velvet gives his final speech, peacekeepers grab Lanie and I and push us through the doors and into separate rooms.

I wonder why she was staring at me. Was there something wrong with me? Did I do something or say something? I don't know.

The peacekeepers tell me to wait upon my family. They close the doors and I am stuck standing in a fancy, lush room. With furniture, bookcases, nice chandeliers and an expensive decor overall. I look at myself in a mirror. And I think to myself, _I am a tribute.  
><em>

**Reaping of District 4: Fishing**

**Talasia Ula Age 17  
><strong>

I am almost done getting ready. I am in my bedroom putting on my sea green dress with buttons in the front. I wear my blondish brown curly hair casually, by putting it into a ponytail with a yellow hair tie. I also make sure my golden locket is in my dress pouch. I stare at my face in the mirror and grunt. A few pimples are on my face.

"Talasia! Hurry up! You're going to be late!" My dad yells from downstairs.

I look at my window with an ocean view, and greet my parents by the front door. They are angry at me for taking my time. We head to the reaping just 10 minutes before they are to happen.

The square is packed with people. Like every year. I love the square. It is a beautiful large part in the center of town. There are houses, shops, fisheries, and the Justice Building. From the square, is a beautiful view of the Pacific Ocean. I smell the salty air and listen to the seagulls flocking through the air. Once I'm in my assigned age group, I wait about 5 minutes, maybe 10. And finally the announcer walks up to the microphone and gives the speech about Panem and the Hunger Games.

"And now, we will choose a young man and woman for the 40th Hunger Games!"

Before she even walks to the glass bowl, I shout from out of nowhere, "I volunteer as tribute!"

The crowd cheers. I just volunteered. What did I do? I have no idea why I did, but I did. The kids, the families, everyone shouting my name. I give a generous smile. Walking past many unfamiliar faces.

Now, District 4, being a career district, had volunteers almost every year. Everyone adored the volunteers. I was being applauded, but I didn't want to be a tribute. I didn't even want to volunteer. I'm standing in front of everyone and ask myself, why? And the answer is simply, I didn't want to be here. My parents didn't have a great relationship with me. I hardly have friends at school. And I felt as if I didn't belong. So I think I volunteered because I could escape this world and live in fame for a brief amount of time.

It's now time for the boys

**Zale Aquarius Age 16  
><strong>

This year, District 4 has two volunteers. I am one of them. For 15 years, my parents have been making sure that I would be prepared to be in the games. And this year, they told me I was ready. I am so excited, that I notice I am smiling. I try to stop grinning but after the speech I realize I am smiling again. I continue to wave to my friends, my parents, and my sister. I try to communicate with them by pointing, but I quickly stop. That makes me seem kind of silly. I forget to remember that I am still on camera being broadcasted live across Panem.

"Congratulations." Talasia whispers to my left ear. She grins slightly. I give her one back.

"You too."

She shrugs and turns back to the front. That's strange.

Once the speech is over, I turn back at her as I hear one last applause. She is looking around attentively. We shake our hands and raise them in pride and glory. This feels amazing. I look past the applauding square and look at the screens. I see us both. Talasia is a very pretty girl. She has green eyes, dirty blonde hair. I also see myself. A boy with tan skin, black hair, and the same colored eyes as her. More of an aqua turquoise though. Talasia has a curved stature. I pay attention to that. And pay attention to my somewhat built structure. I look at her right next to me. As I smile, she sighs and gives a lesser one back. That's interesting.

Oh well. We are strong. So that's all that matters for now. I'm sure we'll do just fine.**  
><strong>


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbyes- District 5: Power**

**Madelyn Voltson Age 14  
><strong>

I am sitting in a quite fancy room. It has expensive furniture, portraits and paintings, tables and vases, shelves and a window viewing the outside of the square.

I wait upon my family, if they come. They will. Why wouldn't they? But I am losing patience. I just want to get out of here. This room is too small. I feel claustrophobic and the room feels like it's getting really hot and a whole lot smaller. I'm starting to worry when I suddenly hear the door open. A sense of relief makes it's way through me.

It's Mom. She gasps, "Oh my," she gasps. I hear her heels walking across the carpet and she opens her arms to grasp me tightly. I can hear her crying. My dad joins in and my little sister decides to add to the large group hug. They are all so worried about me.

Dad picks up my little sister, and she buries her face in him. She's scared, I can tell. My mom bends down to me, shakes her head, and looks down. "Mom. Mom. What is it?" I ask.

"What's wrong?" I start to say in a quick and panicked voice.

Then the several minutes are up. They are taken from me like animals by the large peacekeepers. I try to get to them by running through the door, but someone is holding me back. I am left there alone. Sitting here in this small room with nothing but lush goods. Never in a million years would I think I would become a tribute, but now I am. I am.

**David Winters Age 15  
><strong>

I sit in the room alone, crying my eyes out. I don't expect anyone to come in. Especially not my father. He suddenly bursts in the door. I am shocked, this is a surprise, I wipe my eyes off with my sleeves and I stand up, hoping he didn't notice.

He doesn't speak a word. Then after we stare for about a minute at each other, he speaks up. "Please, take this." He gives me a small silver necklace with the moon on it. And then he hugs me. This feels weird. He hasn't hugged me in a long time. Before my mother left us, my father was different. He was always so glad to have me and her.

He changed. He became quiet. And only focused on his job. To raise me. I saw him become depressed and stressed as I grew older. I feel awful. I know that I will most likely die. And I'm sure he knows that too. It's just not right.

He will be alone. And nothing will be okay. In just a few short days, I will be thrown into a game of survival and most likely never come back. It's true.

**Saying Goodbyes- District 6: Transportation**

**Thalia Summer Age 15  
><strong>

Aran, my brother, is pushed into the room by peacekeepers. "Five minutes only," one of them says.

I was just reaped into the 40th Hunger Games.

He grabs me and doesn't let me go. I hear him sniffling and I feel my tears against him.

"You're okay Thalia. You're okay." He says with his calming voice. Which makes me cry even more. I feel him gently patting my head. I was never close to him before the vehicle accident that made us lose our parents. In fact, we hated each other. Then he became my caretaker. And that only happened 3 years ago. He knows I'm hurt. And now he is more scared for me then ever.

In a way, he reminds me of Dad. First, I lose Mom and Dad, now I will lose Aran. Well, he'll lose me.

"I miss them," that's the only thing I can say to him at this moment. Since a lot is going on.

"I do too."

"In the arena, you fight. I'm not going to lose you too. You understand? Try hard. I'll see you before you know it."

The peacekeepers come in and tell him to get out.

"WAIT ARAN DON'T-" He's out of the room before I can even finish. I sit on a leather couch and put my legs up and cry in my knees. I miss him already. Even though it's only been a few minutes.

**Carter Windsor Age 14  
><strong>

Everyone comes in trying to take turns at getting to say something. My parents, three sister and my two brothers.

"Mom, I love you so much." I say on the verge of tears. "You too Dad, and I love you guys all so much I can't-" My voice breaks. The entire family grabs a hold of me and comforts me. It hurts so much. I don't know if I will ever see them again. We are all such a loving family. My two older brothers are silent. I knew they would've volunteered for me. I wouldn't have liked that. But I knew they would've. That's how they are. My three younger sisters, ages 12, 9, and 4 won't let go of me. My youngest sister is too young to know what is going on. But she knows something is wrong. And the tears make me feel worse.

It feels like forever, but they all let go and tell me that I could win, but I know that is happening to every tribute right now. I have 1 out of 24 chance of winning. District 6 hasn't had a victor since the 15th Hunger Games. Maybe that could all change this year. But I don't count on it. Not even on my district partner, Thalia.

It's time to board the train. The dreaded train that will take me all the way to the Capitol. No.

**Saying Goodbyes- District 7: Lumber**

**Acacia Siar Age 17  
><strong>

I sit on a comfortable chair awaiting my parents, if they come, they are late and I am terrified if I will never see them again. I feel sick to my stomach. I see my parents come in and I immediately feel relief. My mom holds my head and looks at me. "Sweetie are you okay?" I can hear the fear and the sadness. I have to be strong. I remain neutral. I just give her a nod. My dad has an expression of sadness as well. This is too overwhelming.

"You need to be strong. You can do it because me and your dad both believe in you. If they have an axe, then you get it and run. Stay hidden. Just know we will be watching you in the games. And we will be with you."

Dad comes to me and gives a small smile and a nod. He hands me a small hawk. Made of a smooth wood.

"For good luck."

It's my tribute token for the arena. I take it and look at the hawk that has it's wings lifted into the air and it's head raised with it's tail facing the earth. Like it's free. Free to fly away from this world. It's truly beautiful.

"Thank you."

**Leaf Barker Age 16  
><strong>

I am silent as she hugs me tight. I think, _is this really happening? Will I really be sent to the Capitol and filmed in a game where I am murdered? This doesn't seem possible. _I was reaped just 20 minutes ago. I remember it quite well. They called my name, I almost cried, and I stumbled onto the stage off balance, almost falling. I wish I was back in the woods. Where I can peacefully smell the pine air and cut down the trunks.

I have such a headache. My 12 year old sister Aspen lets go. Dad hugs me and breaks down. I can hear him. I've never seen him like this. Mom is sitting on one the couches holding my baby brother, Cedar. He is just sitting there watching us. I cry again, knowing that he won't be able to remember this.

It is so silent in here. I can here the birds chirping in the square outside the window.

They all make sure I have my locket with me. It is a few inches in length and width. I didn't really ever care for it. But it is something that will remind me of District 7 while I'm away from home.

**Saying Goodbyes- District 8: Textiles **

**Adelaide Miller Age 17  
><strong>

"Mama! Papa!" I run up to my two parents and jump into their arms. They smile, but not in a good way. I can see they are upset.

They hold me in their arms. For about a minute, that is all we do. I feel so safe and warm in their arms. Then they let go. "I'm sorry..." Mama says ever so quietly. She gently brushes my dark brown hair with her fingers, which I put into a bun earlier.

"I just wanted to protect you. And I couldn't"

That makes me feel awful. She's blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault.

I look at my gold ring. The one that I've worn to all reapings. It is spiral and has a plant symbol on it.

Pretty soon the peacekeepers Mama and Papa that they have to leave. They slowly walk out of the room. And they look at me one last time as the doors are shut. No one else comes.

Except for Claudia. I am so relieved. The girl with light, blonde, curly hair comes running in. She takes one glance at me then covers her mouth as her wyes turn red and watery. Oh no.

This is my best friend. I've known her since we were both very young. And we've been through a lot. I saw her face at the reaping. We told each other that we would visit once it was over. I didn't know it would be in here. I suspected it would be outside the square, or at our houses. I hear her trying to catch her breath. "Are you okay?" she asks. Claudia's just as hurt as I am.

"I'm alright."

"Adelaide, I just want you to come home. Please promise me you'll be back. Promise me. Please," she says. I wasn't sure if I could keep that promise. I can't tell the future. But I say it to comfort her. To make her feel better. We've always been there for each other. I can't not say I won't promise. Then what kind of friend am I? So I say what will make her happy.

"I promise."

It's too late to take back what I just said. I made a promise. Mama always told me to never break a promise. I always kept them. But now I have a new struggle, how am I going to keep this one? The odds are clearly not in my favor.

**Nylon Detra Age 18  
><strong>

I think about how the games will turn out. There are 24 of us in the arena. Surely I can win. I know I can win. It's only 24 people. How hard can it be? As I'm planning ahead, thinking of various strategies, I am startled by a sudden sound of a wooden door bursting open. Mom. She slowly walks to me and as I'm about to hug her she stops. I can see her swallow, and I notice her bloodshot eyes, indicating that she was crying before she came in.

"What's wrong Mom..." I say concerned.

She continues to stand there very still.

"Where's Dad..." I ask.

"He couldn't come in. He said he couldn't face you. He told me that he's afraid he will never see you again. He went off somewhere."

She trembles and I hold her. Dad was too afraid to say goodbye. He was never afraid. Ever. Dad was always the strong one, who held us together. He was the one who protected us. Now he's seemingly gone. It's like Mom believed that I wouldn't come home either. I look at her straight in the eyes. I put both my hands on her shoulders. And I reassure her with my words.

"Mom, I will come home. I'll survive the games. I can. Don't worry about me. Tell Dad that he will see me in a few weeks."

With my hands, I move her hair out of the way from here eyes, which are not looking straight at me.

I bend down to give her a hug. Once she's out of the room, I close my eyes and take one deep breath. And I am sure that I can win. It's just a game. That's all it really is.


	3. The Train Rides

**Train Ride from District 9: Grain**

**Lisette Osborn Age 12  
><strong>

We are speeding down the railway in one of the Capitol trains. It's amazing. I look out the window. Our escort said these trains go about 250 miles per hour. The cargo trains that load the bread and grains don't travel nearly as fast. I watch the wheat fields go by, mesmerized by how they go by in just an instant. It's amazing actually. I can stare at the view all day.

I awake from my daydream to find myself sitting on one of the chairs in the dining car. I remember that I'm in a train going to the Capitol, because I was reaped into the games.

My happiness diminishes in less than a second. Aside me, is Milo Barkley. The boy with golden hair and hazel eyes. He's only one year older than me. 13. I'm 12. We are both the youngest tributes.

At the reaping, I was picked even though my name was in the bowl once. And it was televised all across Panem, how I panicked and ran to my mom. That made me look weak. But it's all too late. I'm heading to the Capitol now. Out of all the cards, my name was picked. I didn't put my name in more times. The odds were in my favor, I didn't get how my name could get called. Only one card. My first year. District 9 is a large district. Milo had his name in the bowl 2 times. He told me he didn't have his name in extra times either. We had very slim chances of being picked. Very slim chances. I guess it was just fate.

**Milo Barkley Age 13  
><strong>

The train is very luxurious. High class furniture, paintings on the walls of the corridors, bedrooms and bathrooms, and all kinds of food in the dining car. They have everything, from a large roasted bird, to a beef and vegetable casserole, a potato salad, bread rolls, a jello of some sort, and a giant chocolate cake. I am not really in the mood to eat, when you know your death is sure to come, food isn't really a necessity. I just look out the window. A feeling of nervousness has confined me all day.

I decide to go to my room. There is a door with a note on it with my name. So I assume this room is reserved to me. Since I haven't been in there yet. I go inside and see a bed has been made for me. I fall onto the blue comforter and close my eyes.

There is a closet with clothes made just for me. I open the doors to the closet. I am currently wearing a white buttoned shirt with tan khakis. They are pretty old and faded. I change to something else. A nice black buttoned sweater and blue pants with black shoes. I noticed that there were some pretty strange clothes in there too. I scoff at the Capitol fashion. When they air it live, the citizens there are so oddly dressed, thinking it's beautiful. I don't.

Even my escort, he wears a purple dress suit with silver shining pants and his hair is so curly and bright, it doesn't seem natural at all. Oh well, what am I going to do about it. Hopefully I'll get to see my home again. Just this one trip I have to get over. All day I've been strategizing. Of what my plan will be, from the moment I get off the train, to the moment I enter the arena. Who knows what environment will be. It all varies each year. Hopefully not something like an ocean, or a desert, or a freezing wasteland. I prepare myself for dinner. Since I skipped lunch. But I seem to be hungry now. == And after that, we will arrive at the Capitol by tomorrow morning. Oh great.

**Train Ride from District 10: Livestock**

**Evelyn Fields Age 14  
><strong>

I sit in my room, and I turn on my TV. I lay there as I change to one of the channels where are the reapings are shown. As the broadcast is beginning, I look outside and look at the horizon with the mountains. I can see the sun going down. It's beautiful. Wish I was there, I feel trapped. All day. In fact, I just want to go back to my ranch at home. And be in the stables with my horses and pigs and cows and chicken. I like that place. The stable. Ever since I was little, it makes me feel safe.

The broadcast begins. And I see the District 1 reaping. Both volunteers. All the careers are volunteers. All 6 of them. From 1, 2, and 4. That means I have some serious competition to deal with now.

The ones from District 1 have blonde hair. A very tall boy with emerald eyes and a girl of medium height with ice blue eyes. The boy is very handsome, and the girl is beautiful. Wish I looked like her. I sigh as they switch to the next district.

The District 2 tributes have dark hair and look ruthless. The boy is very large and scary. The girl has a smaller figure. But I can tell she is going to be vicious. I notice that they lift their arms into the air and take in the cheers of the crowd. Lethal, I tell you, lethal, lethal, lethal!

The District 4 tributes consist of a boy with black hair and tan skin and a girl with blondish curly hair and tan skin. They both have the same blue green eyes. A boy from 6 with red hair and freckles. He really stands out. His bright ginger hair. Tall structure. Then a boy from District 7 with bright blonde hair with brown eyes and and a brunette girl. Possibly a competition. Since they use axes over there.

I am shocked to see that a 13 year old boy and 12 year old girl have been chosen. They are so young. The little girl ran to her Mom while crying. The young boy seem so terrified. I replay the reaping over and over. Then there's us, the strong boy with the dirty blonde hair, Amaro. And the frail girl with blonde hair. I do the best thing I can to stop myself from missing home, I skip that recap. From District 11, a boy with dark skin and dark eyes. He's very huge. And his district partner is very small and pretty blonde girl. She's pale and not like most people from her district.

From District 12 the tributes have grey eyes and black hair. They look like brother and sister. But most people in District 12 look like that, and other times they have blonde hair and blue eyes. Considered to be Seam or Merchants, as previous tributes mentioned from previous games.

I think about my competition all night and I can't sleep. Too difficult.

**Amaro Grey Age 18  
><strong>

The reapings have been shown once again. I sit on my bed looking out the window watching the lights of the railroad pass by. I can't sleep at all. I get out of my room and wander around the cars of the train. It gets pretty boring after a while. Then I make my way to the back of the train and sit there. The last car has large windows to give a rear view. Of all the things the train is leaving behind. We are passing through some grassy hills. The moon lights up the entire sky. A long rounded seat by the rear window allows me to rest. I forget my worries temporarily before my escort comes in to alert me for breakfast.

Eventually I wake up and the sun is rising from the distant. It's time for breakfast, so I go to my room and get showered and dressed.

Our escort said that we would be arriving in less than an hour. Better eat what I can before I'm given to the jurisdiction of The Capitol. So I eat, and that's when we enter the tunnel.

**Train Ride from District 11: Agriculture**

**Ariya Fulner Age 14  
><strong>

In bed, I think about what it will be like once we reach the Capitol. I have never seen it before. Not in real life. I hope it is as amazing as they say it is. I also think about how the chariot parade will be. What will I have to wear? My mentor talked about getting the gamemakers and sponsors to notice me. If I want to get gifts from sponsors, I have to do my best in the Capitol. High training score, good interview, and they usually focus on you if your chariot outfit is great. I think back to last year. They were dressed in dresses with green leaves and yellow sequins, to represent corn.

I hope my chariot costume is great. Usually the careers get better stylists. I hate that. I believe they are trying to give them better treatment than the outlying tributes.

I think about training. The private sessions. The interview. It all happens so fast.

I eventually go to sleep. Into a dream. Before I'm loudly awakened by my escort.

**Thatcher Woods Age 17  
><strong>

By breakfast, my escort and our two mentors go over the preparations for the arrival in The Capitol.

"You will be taken to a cleaning center and from there you will meet your stylist." Says my escort with her Capitol accent.

"After that, you will be prepared for the tribute parade where they dress you up in costumes to impress the sponsors."

My escort continues to go over the minor details. Just some different stuff, I don't really pay attention. But I do pay attention to Ariya. A 14 year old girl. Sitting across from me. I am 17. In 11, I never even talked to her. Probably because she is from a more wealthy side than I am. Her family owns an herb shop. Though still poor, that's better than where I'm at, or was. All day, my family and I would work. All day, from dawn to dusk. My mother whose gaining age, works the orchards, while my father, also gaining age, and I work the cotton fields and corn fields. Harvesting. I miss them all already, my older brother, getting engaged, my mother who takes care of us, my father who works to keep us fed and alive. Hopefully I will see them soon.

Then again, it's 23 other enemies. Including one that sits at the breakfast table across the table from me.

**Train Ride from District 12: Mining**

**Charity Cole Age 16  
><strong>

It's finally morning. I exit my room and put on something comfortable. We are entering a dark tunnel. We should be near the Capitol by now. I look outside the window and bright light appears. There is a lake and large snow capped mountains. A place called The Rockies. I'm from a place in another mountain range. It's called District 12. Located in the Appalachians. I can see the skyline of the Capitol.

The tall skyscrapers. Their bright colors. The size of it is breathtaking. We enter another dark tunnel and reappear at the station. I look at Soman, my District partner. He's just a Seam boy. And so am I. I'm a Seam girl. Right now, I can't stop thinking about how much food they have here. It doesn't make sense really. How they let us starve and give us poor working conditions. Horrible working conditions actually. While they have the good life. Relaxing. But I'll get some treatment of that, before I'm thrown into a death match of other kids.

I continue to look out the window, dark from another tunnel we're in. The lights of the train are the only source of light we're in right now. And finally, we arrive at the station.

**Soman Sutherland Age 17  
><strong>

Charity, my district partner and I are looking out the window. We are slowing to a stop at the train station where many people await us. Thousands of people. Dressed in the most atrocious outfits. They wave at us. Trying to get our attention. We shyly wave to them. Slightly moving our hands. The population is huge. In 12, you know just about everyone. Not here. And they dress so weirdly. Weird hair colors, hairstyles, clothes, jewelry, dyed skin, everything is completely different than back home. Especially the way they act.

In a way, it seems cool though. It's a whole different place. A whole new experience. The city looks amazing. As soon as we exit the train, we are taken to get cleaned up and prepared for tonight. The parade where they show us to everyone across Panem.

All 24 of us, are taken to our prep teams. We're all in the same room, and the only thing separating us are curtains that have been drawn. It's agonizing and irritating. My prep team waxes me, washes me down, scrubs me with a weird smelling foam, which gets rid of the scent of coal dust and pine. Which lingers on most people in 12. That's what it's like.

Finally, I'm able to redress into a robe and wait in a quiet room for several minutes before my stylist comes in and greets me. She talks about how the chariot costumes are usually related to the districts. But instead of coal miners, we'll be wearing the actual coal. It's a cloak with a rocky feel to it, yet light. Still, we have to wear a coal miner helmet. But these are better looking. They seem more authentic. Better than being in a drab gray miners suit. Charity and I are wearing the exact same thing, except her cloak drapes into a dress. Mine has leggings of some sort.

The chariot parades will happen soon. I'm nervous to see the cameras. But hopefully they focus on the so called dazzling careers.


	4. The Chariot Parade

**Acacia Siar District 7**

After being cleaned/violated by my prep team, I am welcomed by my stylist into a room in the Tribute Center. She shows me the chariot outfit that Leaf and I will be wearing at the tribute parade, where we are let onto chariots and taken down the road to the City Circle. It's basically a formal presentation of the tributes in the Capitol. Usually the richer districts get better stylists. 7 is more an upper middle class district.

The outfit I will be wearing is similar to a tree. It's covered with red, orange, and yellow leaves to represent autumn. I have a headpiece made of small twigs made to look like a bird's nest. Leaf is wearing the same thing. It kind of bugs me though. Every single year, we are dressed as trees. Can't they do something different? Something more intimidating? I can't change it. And I will not argue with my stylist. They're at least trying to do whatever they can to get us noticed. So it's best to keep quiet.

We are taken down to a stable underneath the Tribute Center where all the stylists are prepping their tributes. I look around at the other tributes, they all have unique costumes. From District 8, the two tributes are wearing dresses made of various fabrics and needles. In 8, they create all the clothing and such. The two tributes from 6 are wearing strange suits that range from head to toe which appear to be made of gravel and long strips of metal. Similar to old fashioned rail road tracks from about 100 years ago. Which represent their industry of transportation.

The ones from 1 are beautiful. The boy is wearing a sliver tuxedo with sapphires and the girl is wearing a silver dress with rubies. I wish I was wearing that, it looks a whole lot better than this ugly tree I'm in. Leaf doesn't seem to mind however. He doesn't speak much right now. In fact he's nervous. My stylist, a simple man with a lime green suit and a spiky blue wig, helps me onto a chariot pulled by 4 horses. Leaf is guided by his stylist onto the chariot. A think young woman with a shining purple face of whiskers. The Capitol I tell you, has the worst trends ever.

We wait on the chariot and make small talk. Something we don't normally do. Since we've only known each other for a little while. Every other tribute is being loaded onto their chariots as well. The horses being prepared. The stable we're in is dark. I know we're above the training center though. Which is said to be below by my mentor. And each district gets an individual stable. I can see the others standing in other chariots. The even districts are on the stables across from us. We are between the two stables with the chariots from 5 and 9.

Without warning, as if it was rehearsed for years, a siren goes off, and a woman from a speaker says, "All chariots please pull up to the starting road."

The doors of the stables automatically open and orange siren lights spin around the large stable center we are in. Everyone's stylists and mentors back up and the horses each walk out to the road and line up. The tributes from 6 are now in front of us. And behind us, the ones from 8. They all know what to do. The horses are smart, I must say. Whatever The Capitol did to them, it works.

All the chariot cars are lined up now. From 1 at the beginning. To the back of the line where 12 is.

At the front of the line, where the tributes from 1 are, a large opening covered by curtains is only a small distance away. The road must lead out to the avenues of the city.

**Talasia Ula District 4**

Zale and I are wearing similar outfits for the parade. I am wearing a turquoise dress that represents a mermaid, that is draped in a blue net on one side. There are diamonds that are embedded in it. The front is shorter than the back. My hair is in a simple bun. And I am wearing just a slight bit of makeup. Zale said the aqua green eye shadow makes my eyes stand out. I think so too. I actually think I look pretty. Especially after my prep team gave me stuff for my face to make it clear. It works.

He is wearing a similar costume. He is wearing a costume made of blue nets and diamonds. But he has a golden crown encrusted with pearls. I actually think these are great outfits. They really resemble the ocean back home. A place I guess I can say I miss. But now that I'm here, a feeling of excitement for the games goes through me. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

"Remember, wave to the crowd, and be confident." Zale's stylist says coming from the stable we pulled out of a few minutes ago. The tributes with reflective wire like outifts are in front of us. They talk nervously. The boy, I think his name is Whiz or something is trembling. I can see him from this distance of several feet away. The girl looking attentively toward the front of the line.

"Are you nervous?" Zale asks.

I shake my head. "Are you?"

He shakes his head as well. "Here we go." He says pointing to the array of lights mounted above the curtains. The lights go from red to yellow to green. And a siren light goes off again. The lights spin around the area of where all 12 chariots are parked. The curtains open, the anthem plays outside and the horses from 1 pull their pair of tributes until it's out turn. And from there, I can see the crowds on the sidewalks as we go along the Avenue of the Tributes. The tall buildings on either side.

**Cassia Mason District 2**

We are the second ones out of the tunnel from the stables. Being from District 2 of course. Our horses continue to walk on the wide paved road. The crowd goes wild for us. They love us. Carsten and I are wearing cobblestone outfits with sharp metal spikes and rocky hats with viking horns. Personally, I think we look the best.

Directly in front of us, are Midas and Dahlia with their gleaming gemstones. We met them as soon as we came out of the cleaning center. And they both agreed to be a part of the pack we will start in the arena. We haven't got the chance to meet the ones from 4 yet. However, they're both volunteers. I think they're going to be with us too.

I'm waving to all the people that we pass by, I look at the large screens and notice the other tributes. The ones behind us from 3 are wearing outfits made completely from electronic wires that go around their heads. The tributes from 4 are wearing blue outfits with pearls and nets to represent the ocean. And from 5, they are wearing blue and black outfits that have striped glowing lines. Behind them, are some tributes dressed as railroad tracks 6, two trees from 7 behind them, and from 8, two tributes with colorful clothing and needles. I don't really pay attentjon to the outlying districts, since they usually have the least interesting outfits.

**Lisette Osborn District 9**

The chariot parade is even better than I pictured. I am a little shy and I gently wave to the hundreds of thousands of people cheering us on. But I see Milo is waving confidently at them. I don't see how he does it. Too many people, cameras. Eve the districts are able to see this. Our outfits are a little too tight and uncomfortable. We are covered in grains of all kinds. Wheat, rice, and some types that are actually herbs. Also, we have crowns made of the same exact thing. And they are actually real, so it gives off an organic scent. No shoes though.

The horses continue to pull us down the road. Even under the night sky, the city is illuminating. I can see the tall glistening buildings that shining many colors. The Capitol truly is an amazing place. Everywhere beyond them, the silhouette of the large mountains of The Rockies are letting the evening moonlight glow across them. Stars shining above us. The scenery is truly something I could've only dreamed of. The Capitol has always been a place I wanted to see, but not as a tribute. That's the only way a district person can come here. Unless you're an official. Further down the road, I pay attention to my fellow tributes and their chariot costumes. Behind us are the two tributes from 10. Dressed in large thick outfits made of a cow hide. The dresses they wear fly behind like capes almost. Behind them are the pair from 11 dressed in bright greenery and plants. The two tributes from 12 have outfits of coal. And it's letting off a trail of dust. They also wear the weirdest sleek coal miner hats.

There are screens on buildings showing us the others. Milo stops waving suddenly and I see the Presidential Tower just a little way's away. Soon our chariots gather in a long line. Similar to a half circle. The cameras focus on the spotlights gathering at the top of a tower.

**Dahlia Ricci District 1**

We pull up at the city circle and stop. The horses are ringed along one another with us being on one end and the tributes from 12 at the other. The anthem finally ends. I can hear numerous murmurs in the crowd.

President Snow emerges from his seat at the balcony of his tower and and settles the crowd. After calming down, he gives his speech. He wishes us luck and as always, says, "May the odds be ever in your favor." I look at Midas and he smiles at me. He nods just as I'm about to whisper something to him when the chariot jolts. We are heading back to the Tribute Center. That was amazing. Now that the opening ceremonies have ended, I can't wait for training.

We go back to the stables and soon slow down on the road as the curtains close. All the horses pull their chariots into the stables and the doors close. The curtains to the road entrance close as well. I get off and my stylist both congratulates us.

"You guys we're amazing out there, the crowd loved you." he says. Midas lets out a sound of joy. Then we go to an elevator to the first floor of the Tribute Center and enter the lofts. A grand apartment. There's 12. With the penthouse belonging to District 12. We're stuck at the bottom floor. I have a room, not as cozy as my own at home. But it has a wonderful bed. A bathroom with a bath and shower. Which I'm going to use right now. It's almost time for dinner. I clean off my makeup and get showered, dried, and dress in a pink and purple striped sweater with a grey skirt and simple orange shoes that lace up. Comfortable since we're not going anywhere.

I take part in the dinner of entrees, treats, and other assortments. All of us discuss talk of training tomorrow.


	5. Training Day 1

**Leaf Barker District 7**

Today is the first of three days of training. Acacia and I were instructed to pull on something comfortable that we could use for exercise, since we will most likely be doing some of that down in the training center.

I comb my blonde hair nice and neat, put on a thin black tank top and some orange and grey sweatpants with running shoes. I meet Acacia at breakfast at 9, where most of the food seems very nutritious. Such as fruits, some meats, greens, some grains, everything I need for energy today. Acacia is wearing a similar outfit. A purple t shirt and some grey sweats with basic running shoes.

After breakfast, she and I head down the elevator. Where we see a few tributes already standing there. All 6 careers, and both from 3 and both go there and wait for acknowledgement. By 10:30 almost everyone is here.

The two tributes from 10 are the last to arrive. Emerald the head trainer, goes over the rules, and tells us to also go to the survival stations, not just the weapons. Soon we are dismissed and all the tributes go to different parts of the training center. I stay at the agility station where they have obstacle courses and such. Running will be important in the games if I want to stay alive. Acacia sticks with the axe and practices swinging and throwing. I'm not sure if the arena will have axes so I just stick with the basics. I have been using an axe back in 7 for so long, that a few days wouldn't hurt.

**Nylon Detra District 8**

Most of the time, I'm spending my time running at one of the courses, since I'm so good at it. My first plan in the arena is to get supplies and run as far away from the bloodbath as possible. I don't know what the arena will be, but I'm sure I can run there. A long time ago, there was an arena completely made of fresh water, the only places the tributes could rest were on there pedestals or on boats from the cornucopia. Most tributes drowned, so the gamemakers have learned to make the arena better and more interesting. Last year, the arena was a tropical island. With rainforests. I sure hope the arena is like that, and not like the freezing wasteland 5 years ago. I decide that I've gotten enough running in and switch to the camp station. Where you can learn to make fires, shelters, and learn about uses that could come in handy. The girl from 3, Lanie, I think, is there. _Now's your chance to make an ally_, I think. I walk up to the girl who is using twigs to make a trap I think. Maybe I could start out by helping her, but I don't know what she is even doing. So I do the one thing I'm good at doing, I talk.

"That's cool, what is it?" I mutter. Too late. I turn red thinking she might look at me weird.

"Oh it's a little animal trap I'm trying to make with twigs and leaves." She says shyly. She continues to build it.

"Need any help?" I ask trying to break the ice.

"Umm... Sure, maybe you can help tie this down?" I do so and the final product is a little makeshift device that could kill a rabbit or a mouse. It sort of works when she sets it off. I smile and compliment her.

"I could never make that." I say giving a slight giggle.

"It's just basic measuring and proper mathematical calculations with the right timing."

People in District 3 are the smartest of them all. Technology and electronics. Though they haven't had a victor in quite a while, they can come in handy. I decide to stop being afraid and ask her.

"Do you plan on making allies?"

Lanie looks up and thinks before making up her mind. "Possibly. You want to become allies don't you?" she finishes with a smirk.

"How did you know?"

"I had a feeling."

I'm silent, not knowing what to say. Finally, she gets up and says, "I'm going to the edible plants station, I look forward to becoming allies with you in the arena. She suddenly comes back. "Wait, I didn't get your name."

"My name is Nylon from District 8, but most people call me "N."

"I'm Lanie, from District 3."

**Carsten Yeon District 2**

All of us are at the weapons center. I'm referring to the careers. Midas is practicing using a large machete. While my district partner, Cassia is throwing knives at targets. Dahlia and Talasia practice spear throwing. Zale is using the trident obviously, being from 4, and I am using a serrated sword. All morning we have been practicing using our weapons.

Cassia hits a target directly in the head and cheers. "Did you see that? I bet you can't throw it as good as I can." She says bragging to Dahlia, while handing her a knife.

Dahlia throws but her knife hits the wall, I can't help but laugh. As soon as she notices me, I stop laughing. But Cassia can't control herself. I roll my eyes and go to Midas. We talk for a little while, and continue to practice.

I notice that hardly anyone is going near us. They are afraid. Midas and I joke about that. They are using different weapons to put as much distance between us and them.

**Milo Barkley District 9**

While I am at the knot tying station, Lisette comes up to me. She looks me in the eyes, looks back down and gives a slight smile at the slip knot I made.

It's silent for a few minutes, I can hear the others training while she is sitting there watching me. It makes me feel nervous so I ask her what's up.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"I just thought I would see what you're up to."

That's all she says.

"Tying knots. Wanna help?"

"Sure. What kind are you doing?"

"I'm not sure, but the trainer helped me make this one." I show her a large knot that is used for trees. So I teach her how to make one. She gets the hang of it real easily. We continue to make them, then switch to other types of knots. I can tell Lisette is way better than me.

**Ariya Fulner District 11**

I watch the two young tributes from 9 working together. They could make great allies. They may be young and probably won't use any weapons in the games. But that's why I want to form an alliance with them. My mentor said if I wanted to form an alliance, then I should start off with small talk. So I decide to go up to them, I mean it wouldn't hurt.

The girl is very small and has blonde hair, much like her district partner, whose name I found out earlier is Milo. Both wearing their tribute tokens, and they are both silver necklaces, except the girl has a large heart hanging from hers. They are both so similar.

And the fact that they are going in the games is unbelievable. I can still remember my reaping. I broke down completely.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey" They both say simultaneously.

"I'm... I'm Ariya Fulner. District 11. Milo, District 9 right?"

He nods while saying, "Yes," and introduces me to his district partner. "This is Lisette."

We continue to talk for a very long time, and even laugh. We do some other things today at training, go to some other stations, eat lunch together, as far away from the careers as possible, and they both say they want to pair up with me in the games, which I gladly accept. Once training is over, I ride up the elevator with them, and Thatcher who is my district partner. They get off at the ninth floor, and we get off on the eleventh floor, leaving the two from 12 alone.


	6. Training Day 2

**Soman Sutherland District 12**

Throughout all of training today, I focus on animal hunting, I may need to learn it for the games. Who knows if there will be food or not in the cornucopia, and I may not even go there, so I think hunting will be vital.

I practice learning how to make traps and how to use them. But I also focus on learning how to use weapons. I'm not at all good at using a crossbow or even a regular bow. So I switch to learning how to throw knives instead. I get the hang of it easily. Actually about 30 minutes, but the bow would've taken a long time to even get to know how to hold it properly.

Throughout the entire day, I train alone, just like yesterday. I watch my district partner Charity off near the camouflage stations. Other than that, I don't pay attention to her. The thing about making allies, is that eventually you'll have to turn on each other. I don't want that to happen. I think it will be best if I remain alone. And stay away from the cornucopia unless I decide to get something in the bloodbath. Then I'm on my own.

**Evelyn Fields District 10**

I carefully watch every single person today. The careers as usual are in the weapons center. Sometimes they are training with armed fighters specifically assigned to work with the tributes for training. I've never used a weapon. Back in 10, I've never even slaughtered an animal.

It's no use. I can't learn a new skill in the time allotted. Three days? Not a chance. My parents never approved of using weapons. They said only the careers do that, and they don't want me becoming a killer. Even though that seems unlikely.

**Lanie Kay District 3**

What I mainly focus on is learning a new weapon. If it comes down to another tribute and I, then I want to be prepared. The easiest thing for me to use is an axe. Throwing axes. It only took me a little while to master. Of course, I'm not as good as Acacia from 7, but I actually like it!

My wits are another thing. Back in 3, we usually use certain strategies. Even though I've never really liked computers and stuff like that, I actually am a genius at math. Yesterday I managed to impress the boy from 8 with a small rodent trap made of twigs. It was real simple.

He wanted me to become his ally. But the thing is, I'm not sure if I even want allies. I honestly think he doesn't seem like the best person to team up with, since I'm from 3 and he's all the way from 8. I just didn't want to seem rude, and then have him hunt me down in the arena. That probably wouldn't have happened, but sometimes tributes are crazy. Like this boy named Titus who ate the other tributes 20 years ago.

I want to join the two from 9. They are so young and I talked to them, and they are the sweetest people you can meet. But again, I don't think it will work out. Maybe the boy from 5? Perhaps, but I wouldn't count on it.

**Zale Aquarius District 4**

The trident makes a direct hit in the target's chest. I smile. I've only missed a few times today.

"You're pretty good at that," Midas says with a furrowed brow. I shrug. He tilts his head, so I decide to respond.

"Well... I've been using a trident all my life." I say pointing that out.

"Where are Talasia and Cassia?" he asks.

"I think they are over by the knife throwing section. And Carsten is practicing his sword." I reply, he doesn't say anything after that, and goes back to throwing the spears at other targets. I continue to throw my trident. I actually haven't seen Talasia since this morning. But I'm sure she's near the knife throwing area.

**Thatcher Woods District 11**

There's no way I'll kill anyone. I can't. Instead, I focus my training on speed and agility at the various obstacle courses. I try to see if I can beat my time on the longest one. It is comprised of hurdles, large walls, climbing nets, crawling tunnels, things that you have try to miss, and much more. I continue to beat my time over and over until it is impossible to beat.

Once I'm sweating, Ariya comes to my view, and walks toward me. "You tired?" I ask. I nod out of breath, since I just finished it again.

She hands me a towel that she seemed to carry in her pocket. "Thank you." I say with a slight smile and a nod with the head. "One more day of training." She says.

"Are you nervous about the games?"

"What me? Nooooo….." I answer while crossing my arms, trying to seem tough.

"I am." She says while gently holding her silver brooch in her hand.

**Adelaide Miller District 8**

Most of us are exiting by the time training is over, and we go up separate elevator to our floors for dinner. The elevator I'm in doesn't seem to hold Nylon. Even when I arrive on the eighth floor, he isn't there.

By the time I get out of the shower and change from my training tank top and sweats, to a purple blouse and a white skirt, Nylon has changed and is eating at the table along with our escort, mentor, prep team and stylists. Before I go to eat, I put my long brown hair into a simple side ponytail.

What is on the table is some sort of vegetable casserole, delicious stew, some pasta, several steaks, bread rolls with chocolate chips, and a purple pudding.

I can't eat all of it, so I just get some steak and the casserole, with the bread rolls. That's enough for me.

Our escort speaks up. "Tomorrow after the training scored are received, you will be prepared for the interviews that night. Be ready."

"Adelaide, I have your dress made out for you. You'll look fine in it." My stylist says.

That's good. Sometimes tributes are dressed in the weirdest dresses, similar to the chariot costumes.

"Tomorrow you will only be training for half the time you usually do. Because you will all be going to your private sessions with the gamemakers." Our escort adds.

I still need to think of what skills to show.


	7. The Training Scores

**Midas Valor District 1**

Training only lasted until 11. We had our private sessions. Dahlia and I sit next to each other on the couch on our floor. Our escort, mentors, and prep team all accompany us. During the private sessions with the gamemakers, I used a machete and threw several spears. None of them missed, at all. I am sure I at least got a 10.

The broadcast begins with Caesar Flickerman, the young man who hosts the games every year along with his co host and announcer Claudius Templesmith. This is his second year. Last year he had his hair died a deep brownish yellow. This year it's lime green.

"The tributes were scored on a rating from 1-12 based on evaluation and private sessions with the gamemakers. Starting from District 1, Midas, with a score of 11."

I sit back and smile, relieved. Dahlia pays attention. She told me that she practiced using using a crossbow and large knives.

"Dahlia with a score of… 9." She claps her hands and lays back on the couch and says, "Yes!"

**Cassia Mason District 2**

Thinking back to what I did in training, I remember perfectly how I threw those knives, they never missed. I don't know what Carsten did, but I don't bother asking. I'll find out what he got soon enough.

We both receive a 12.

Everyone in the room congratulates both of us. My parents must be proud. We all celebrate by going to the dining area to cut up the large strawberry cake and vanilla ice cream. We wait until the tributes from 4 are shown.

**Whiz Wyatt District 3**

Lanie tells me what she did in training. She threw around a few axes at the targets, and missed a few of them. She also created a small trap like the one from training on the first day.

Caesar picks up his card and reads it aloud.

"From District 3, Whiz, received a score of 5."

Oh. I guess I can't really blame myself. All I did was make a few sparks trying to create a campfire with some wires. I was under pressure.

I sit back and wait for Lanie's score.

"Lanie received a score of 8."

That's pretty good. According to the previous games, people who receive scores above 7 have a twice more likely chance of getting sponsors. They move onto the tributes from 4.

**Talasia Ula District 4**

"Next from District 4, we have Zale, with a score of… 9."

"Wow!" he exclaims as he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Talasia, received a 10."

My mentor praises me, and Zale says, "Congratulations Tal!" he pats my back.

I thank him giving a slight smile and blush. I wonder what he did during his private session, most likely he used a harpoon or the trident. I think he used the trident, since he's better at it. Caesar moves on to the boy from 5.

**David Winters District 5**

"David received a score of 3."

My eyes widen. A 3? No. Why?

Remembering what I did back to the private sessions, I went to the edible plants station and gathered only safe berries, then I went to the survival station and made a makeshift shelter. I guess that didn't satisfy them enough.

I grunt and wait for Madelyn's score.

"Madelyn received a score of 6."

She seems to accept her score and move on.

**Thalia Summer District 6**

I am incredibly nervous, even though the real fear wouldn't come until tomorrow. When I enter the arena. But this plays a major factor in the games. If I want to get a gift from the sponsors.

"Carter, with a score of 2 and Thalia with a score of 6."

I am alright with my score, but I feel so bad for Carter. He won't be getting any luck in the arena. Unless he can make an impression at the interviews tonight.

They move onto Leaf and Acacia from 7.

**Leaf Barker District 7**

Everyone is happy at the score I get. An 8.

I think I could've earned a better score. I did an agility course in less than a minute and a half. But maybe I should've done something else too.

Better than a 2 like the boy from district 6 got though.

Acacia receives an 11. Really high. Very good at using axes from her time back in 7. She gets up and cheers, while everyone else claps for her. She literally jumps onto the coffee table in front of the couches blocking the view of the screen. And she lifts up her arms and cheers. Then she realizes what a fool she is making herself look like.

"Sorry you had to see that Leaf." She whispers being ever so silent.

I give a slight laugh and she scowls at me and ignores me for the next few minutes before talking to me again.

**Adelaide Miller District 8**

I hold onto my token for good luck and grip it tight. I listen closely for the score I get. "Nylon, with a score of 4."

"Oh..." Everyone says. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth.

"I knew I shouldn't have made the trap." He says rubbing his temples on his head like he has a headache.

"Adelaide Miller, receives a 7."

I can't help but smile, despite how gloomy N is feeling. I don't speak a word to him for what seems like a very long time. In fact, I've hardly said a word to him since the reaping.

**Milo Barkley District 9**

I receive a 5 while Lisette manages to snag a 10. A 10! I have no idea what she did in training, but she did one of the speed courses and from training. Maybe that's why, but that is a really high score.

"Lisette! You did great!"

"Thank you!" she says with a bright smile on her face. She gives anod.

I don't think much about my score. I totally embarrassed myself by not having a plan when I got there. But better than a 2 at least. Like the boy from 6. What could he have possibly done? And what did Lisette do at training to earn a 10?

**Evelyn Fields District 10**

Amaro receives an 8 and is relieved at that. I think that's a great score, not according to him.

Then there's me. The girl with the lowest score of everyone. I receive a 1.

What did I do? I climbed one of the masts and fell, injuring my leg slightly. I walked out of there limping. I could hear them laughing at me. They all laughed. I went up the elevator to the tenth floor and cried. I've never felt so embarrassed. In front of the gamemakers, the remaining tributes, the peacekeepers even the avoxes serving the food.

But a score just gives you sponsors, that's all. I could certainly still survive in the arena without one. I feel a slight bit relieved after Amaro tells me that to make me feel better.

**Thatcher Woods District 11**

Ariya and I are shocked to find out that Evelyn from 10 received the lowest score possible. We were still there when she came out and she was slightly limping. I feel so bad for her. She won't be getting any sponsors, even if she makes a good impression at the interviews tonight.

Finally after 20 tributes I get to see my score. I receive a 7. I'm not bothered by this score. I did the agility course again and did some camp survival stuff.

Ariya gets an 11. Wow. That's really impressive. Only one other girl got that, besides the careers. It was the girl from 7. The one with the axes.

**Charity Cole District 12**

I don't really care for the training score. I know I'm going to get something low, or at least not high.

Soman sits on the other couch beside the one I'm on.

"And from District 12, Soman, with a score of 6, and Charity, with a score of 6."

We both get a 6, which is not bad, but also not entirely impressive. It's right in the middle. Perfect actually. I feel bad for those who got a 3 or a 2. Or even the girl from 10. Yeah, I can't believe that.


	8. The Interview Night

**Madelyn Voltson District 5**

Finally, the interviews. Just one last thing to go through before the games. One more thing. But I am not too sure what to say. I get so nervous walking up to people I don't know. But my mentor said I have nothing to worry about. And there isn't.

From what I can see from last year, Caesar was a very wonderful and entertaining person to talk to. He doesn't try to embarrass you.

After watching the training scores, I head to my room to watch the recaps and get a good idea for tomorrow when it finally happens.

But an hour later, dinner is served at 4. We have it early because the interviews are at 7 and we need to prep for that. I come to a large feast as usual and take a seat next to David. He gives a smile while eating.

I never really talked to him the whole trip. We said a few words on the train, at the chariots, never at training. But I hardly interacted with him.

It's kind of too late for that. Only one more day. And during the games, there won't be a chance I'll see him.

I find out soon enough that my dress is a black shining dress with hundreds of sequins that seem to glow bright. I wear a bright yellow bow tie that does the same. I think it's beautiful, but it's really short and I'm not sure how the Capitol and all the spectators will react.

**Nylon Detra District 8**

We are in our own rooms backstage where Caesar will be holding the interviews. Adelaide comes out of her dressing room and appears to be wearing a striped grey and silver long dress that drapes behind her. It's a very good dress. Her hair is wavy and seem to be straight at the top. But she catches me looking at her, and I quickly turn away and look in the mirror to make it seem like I'm busy.

What my stylist designed for me was a grey shirt with a violet jacket and tie that matches Adelaide's dress. The pants are just normal greyish black and the shoes are of comfortable leather.

As all of us sit backstage and watch the screen, the music begins to play and Caesar gives everyone a warm welcome. I can hear the screams and cheers from back here.

"Let's welcome our District 1 female, Dahlia Ricci!"

The blonde haired girl strides along the stage as everyone goes crazy for her. The glowing purple dress makes everyone stare at her in awe. The dress is very fluffy. Her hair is down like mostly all the girls.

Her interview goes great, actually she manages to make the entire audience adore her. I shake my head at that. I think they just like her because she's a careers from 1. Even when she leaves, people throw bouquets on the stage for her.

Midas shows off his charm and everything he says either makes the audience laugh or say, "Awww..." Even Caesar starts to join in.

They have a wonderful conversation. He mentions about his family, his plan in the arena, what he plans to do when he wins. Then the buzzer rings and he shakes Caesar's hand and leaves.

**Cassia Mason District 2**

When it's my turn, I cheerfully wave at everyone feeling so wonderful that they are encouraging me. As Caesar welcomes me I sit down and gently smooth out my green and gold dress made of silk.

"So... Cassia, you looked beautiful at the opening ceremonies and I was just so proud of you when you volunteered! Right folks!"

I hear the loud claps as cheers once again.

"Thank you very much Caesar, and volunteering is an honor. The Capitol is a very amazing place."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it."

We talk for a little while when the interview starts to end. He tries to get a few more questions before my time's up.

"Now, back home do you have anyone rooting for you?"

"Of course, my parents. I can't thank them enough for giving me the opportunity to train and I especially thank them for always encouraging me."

"Cassia, you're parents are probably watching this right now, and I'm sure they are the happiest people right now. And I'm confident that you'll-"

The buzzer rings and he helps me up.

"Give a hand for Cassia Mason!"

**Talasia Ula District 4**

The dress I acquire is very similar to my chariot parade costume, only way more beautiful. A long turquoise dress that represents a mermaid. It's kind of greenish at the bottoms and has long dark stripes at the bottom to look like seaweed. My eye shadow is a light teal, not overdone like how it was during the parade.

The interviews go by real quick. Carsten and Midas both impress the audience with their sweet charm and good looks. Carsten made them all laugh so much. Even I giggled from watching backstage, fortunately no one saw.

The boy from 3, Whiz, wasn't too impressive. During his interview, he talked about all kinds of strategies and how he could use his knowledge to win. He kind of made the audience laugh, but not too much. It was mostly Caesar who made them laugh.

And the girl from 3, Lanie spoke in a very shy tone. She said a few things that really made everyone enjoy her. She is smart too. Her dress was very pretty, I kinda wish I was wearing it. A large yellow dress that is very fluffy at the bottom. I love how it sparkles and shimmers.

When I go up, Caesar shakes my hand and I just talk in a relaxed tone trying not to embarrass myself. I manage to finish my interview without feeling too nervous.

Zale is the last career. Just like Midas and Carsten, he uses his charm and looks to impress everyone. The same went for Dahlia and Cassia. I guess I did the same too, it was all a blur.

The two tributes from 5 are alright. Very quiet but intelligent. But I like the black dress the girl wears.

**Acacia Siar District 7**

During my interview, the audience seems to laugh at my jokes that I try to pull, but sometimes they just stare at me and what I just said. And then Caesar has to lighten the atmosphere.

The audience is starting to bug me now. They can't take a joke, then they laugh, then they can't take a joke and just stare. So I remain serious and bluntly answer Caesar's questions. And once I'm off the stage, I change back into my normal clothes and take off the ugly dark green dress with a design at the bottom to look like leaves.

I miss Leaf's interview while doing that. But I get to see Adelaide Miller. Very quiet for a girl who usually seemed talkative and cheerful during training, but pressure I guess.

The boy from 8, N as he likes to be called, talks a lot, and I mean it. He babbles on and on until the buzzer goes off. Caesar only got to ask a few questions. He's nice and all, but I just want to throw an axe at his trachea. Tomorrow will give me a chance, but I don't mean it literally. He's just a chatterbox that's all.

**Milo Barkley District 9**

The tan suit I wear makes me scoff. Tan? My tie has a weird design with a whole lot of lines to look like wheat or something. And my stylist says I look cute in it. That sort of aggravates me. Cute? I'm not a little boy. I keep my mouth shut. I don't want to sound rude. Especially not in front of Lisette.

We were dressed to have matching outfits. She has a tan gold glittery blouse with a dress with the same pattern as my tie. My interview, Caesar does most of the talking. I'm not very good at speaking in public. I get stage fright. Easily.

Anything Lisette says or does, makes the audience wipe their faces with tissues because they all love her so much.

Ariya who I met at training has a normal interview. Her dress is light green and has a red bowtie in the front. She mentioned her strategy to stay hidden and remain sly. A good one.

The boy from 11 is kind of intimidating. He speaks with his deep voice and very subtle. Very monotone. I'm pretty sure he wants to look tough to impress the sponsors.

I watch carefully as the girl from 12, Charity Cole, walks onto the stage. There's something about her, I don't know. Up until now, she's remained shy and skiddish. Now she is full of personality. Tributes do this for sponsors. After all she does seem uncomfortable. Just a little. Not too noticeable.

And then there's the boy from 12. Like the careers and a few others, he pulls of the charming pretty boy angle and I'm surprised that the audience is actually enjoying his interview. Tributes from the outlying districts are usually forgettable. And the interviews are over, Caesar ends the show as everyone leaves the show.


	9. Preparing For the Games

**Charity Cole District 12**

It's morning. Early in the morning. Out my window, the sun isn't even up. The skyline of the brightly shining Capitol still lay before me. This is the last time I'll sleep in this bed. It's actually one hour until I'm supposed to get up. And I can't sleep anymore, so I lay in bed for several minutes then I get up and take a shower for a real long time. A real long time. I let the hot water fall on me. I don't want to get out since it's too relaxing, but I have to. Like mostly everyone, I'm nervous. I'm sure the careers aren't. They know what's to come.

I finally get out of the shower all clean and with a scent of some certain flower. Then I step in the air cooling machine. In a towel, I go to my bed and see the clothes have all been laid out for me. The arena clothes. They give a big hint at what the arena might be. I stare at what's on my bed. It's a black cotton t shirt with black denim jeans. There are also some study material hiking boots and long black socks. The boots tell me there might be rugged terrain. But who knows? I just hope it's not extreme weather.

After getting dressed, I quickly eat breakfast. Soman and our mentor are the only ones there. On the table, there's a lot. The last great feast I'll ever have. Unless I win. There are some sausages, pork, fresh rolls, an array of fruit, muffins, pastries, these weird gel items. I eat, but not too much. It might come back up since I'm so afraid. My stomach has that nervous feeling. But I have to eat, since food may not be attainable in the arena. My mentor takes Soman and I to the large open area on the top of the tribute center where the large, black, sleek hovercraft is waiting. We're the last ones there.

She gives us a reassuring nod and shakes our hands. I'm going to miss her. The only victor of 12. And it may be like that for a long time. We're the last tributes to arrive and the electric current in the ladder brings us up inside. I'm stuck for about 10 seconds until I am finally dropped on the floor of the hovercraft. I balance myself and the peacekeepers guide Soman and I to different seats.

The last thing I hear him say is, "Try to find me in the arena." This gives me some relief. I have a potential ally. Possibly.

**Amaro Grey District 10**

The restraining harnesses secure me in place while a peacekeeper comes up to me with a thick syringe. My tracker. Oh no. I'm not good with needles. Everyone else is being injected as well, by other peacekeepers. There's about 10 in the cargo bay we're all sitting in. I hold out my arm and look away. I don't want to see the needle go inside me. Horrifying. I stare the black visor that conceals the peacekeepers face. Then I look at others, they are rubbing their wounds from their trackers. The syringe burns as it enters my arm. It stings for the next few minutes. After everyone is prepared, the peacekeepers leave. Then the lights turn dark as the hovercraft takes off. We seem to floating. Hovering. Hence the name, hovercraft. Then we fly at an intense speed. To the arena. Several hours away. But still very close.

During the flight. I notice that everyone is wearing the same thing, but different colors. I guess it represents the districts as teams or something.

The tributes from District 1, fusha shirts. District 2, maroon. District 3, turquoise. District 4, blue. District 5, neon orange. From 6, grey. From 7, dark green, From 8, brown. 9, golden yellow. And Evelyn and I are wearing red. The tributes from 11 are wearing purple, and finally from 12, black.

But everyone has the same dark pants. This makes me think about the environment we will be thrown into. I hope the arena is nice. And not too hot or too cold. Like the glacier a few years back. Or the desert several years ago. That wouldn't be fun at all. I want it to be a ranch or something. Something vast an open. To remind me of home. A nice ranch with animals I would be familiar with. Livestock. A source of food if I have a weapon. I could slaughter them. I've been taught of course. Pretty soon the windows darken and I can feel us descending. It feels weirder than the hovercraft accelerating.

We are all silent. Some are actually catching up on sleep, some are staring, others are being patient as we are getting closer to the arena. My palms are sweating on the harnesses. I'm incredibly nervous. My teeth grit when it's completely dark.

Before I know it, the hovercraft stops, and we arrive to the landing area. A jolt signifies we have landed. The lights of the hold light up. And the windows open to complete darkness outside. I think we're underneath the arena. Our restraining harnesses open and we all stand up. Looking at one another not saying anything. As it could be something that the other tributes could use against us. Peacekeepers escort us off the ladder and into a dark tunnel one by one. We each go separate ways. And then, pretty soon, I'm in my launch room. All the fear I've had since I got reaped is now making my hear rush fast. They close the door, I run to the couch and rest. In just a few hours I'll be forced up the tube.

**Ariya Fulner District 11**

The peacekeepers lead me down winding halls which seem to go on for a long time. I am thinking about my strategy. Will I run? Go to the cornucopia? Should I fight? Too much is going on in my head right now. Nervousness overcomes my trembling legs. But I still remain standing up. I wonder where the others are. I guess that's why they sent us here one by one, to make sure we don't interact with one another before the games begin.

After walking for a real long time, I am let into a nice room. A fancy room. Like back in the Justice Building, but way nicer, like the train. The launch room. With couches, food, a bathroom and shower, and and at the end of the room is what I fear most. As soon as I look into it, I quickly look back. Not wanting to see it. Because once I'm in it, I'm stuck.

The launch tube. Yes, I fear that thing. It's standing at the back of the room surrounded by curtains.

Now I have to wait.


	10. The Bloodbath

**Hello everyone! The Games finally start and I hope you're all excited just like me. And thank you to everyone who is enjoying reading this and thank you for all the reviews. Remember I'm keeping track of your points and the things you can earn. I will be posting the sponsors after the next chapter so the fallen tributes can be shown.  
><strong>

**And as always, enjoy!**

**Thatcher Woods**

The peacekeepers left me in the launch room. Alone. It's a nice place. A lush room with couches, chairs, a bathroom, a shower, and an array of many meals on the table with beverages. Earlier, we we're given a simple t shirt, denim pants, with a belt, and black boots. I sit on the couch in the for a very long time. It feels like hours pass by. I sip as much water as I can, not knowing what the arena will be. It could be a desert. Or a wasteland. Or an ocean made of salt water. Then my stylist walks in. She's silent and so am I. You can probably tell why. Too much anxiety.

She is holding an orchard purple hooded sweatshirt with white hood laces. It's the same color as the shirt Ariya and I are wearing. I assume the other tributes have the same color sweatshirt as their shirts as well. I pull it on and she adjusts it to make sure I'm ready.

I am handed some black strap on gloves that go around my palm and wrist. They have a strong grip, I put them together and I have to grasp them off each other. It's like it can stick to any surface.

The boots, sweatshirt, gloves mean that the arena will most likely be rough and rugged and there will probably be things to climb like mountains. I hope it's tall wheat fields or corn fields or something like that. My home turf. Something I can depend on and use wisely. But the arena outfit usually says it all. What else would we need these gloves for? To cut wheat out of our way? But the sweatshirt relieves me. It's a sign the arena won't be hot. And we'll most likely have water to depend on. Besides the cornucopia.

My stylist makes sure I'm ready. I have my token. My golden ring. Now all I have to do is walk into the tube. A glass tube. I don't want to.

I stare at it. The clear glass is in darkness. A dark space. And up, I can't tell. I guess the top of the tube hasn't opened yet, they don't want us to know anything until we get there.

My stylist reassures me. And she hugs me one last time. I can feel myself swallow out of nervousness.

"20 seconds," The automated voice says. At this moment I can feel my heart pounding and my head feeling dizzy. I slowly walk inside and turn around. I want to get out, but I know I can't. It's too late. The tube will close soon. I know what to do, get supplies, and get out. Surely I can do it. I can run pretty fast. It's just like the agility course. Which I got a fast time on.

"10 seconds."

I look at my stylist one last time. She nods and wishes me luck. I walk into the tube. Scared and shaking. Though I'm already 17. But she hugs me quickly. "It's okay," she whispers. That gives a sense of relief. Then the glass tube closes and I am separated from the rest of the world. There's no going back now. And the plate moves up. It's lifting me into the arena. I can't see anything. I'm in darkness for a few seconds then I can feel the breeze. A cool breeze. Light slowly appears. Then out of nowhere, the sunlight makes me temporarily blind.

The 40th Hunger Games will begin in less than a minute. The clock is ticking right above the cornucopia. I'm only certain of one thing, these are not wheat fields, or orchards.

Claudius Templesmith's booming voice goes about the arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let The 40th Annual Hunger Games begin!"

**Leaf Barker District 7 **

The air is cool and a little windy. It seems to be the perfect temperature. All the tributes are 100 meters away from the gleaming golden cornucopia in a large half circle next to one another. The cornucopia is filled with many goods. And I mean many goods. There's food, canteens and bottles of water, sacks of fruit, small to large backpacks, matches, sleeping bags, blankets, tent structures, binoculars, tools, medicines, ropes, large crates, some of which have electronic like devices. I don't know what they are. And weapons. All kinds of weapons. Swords, daggers, knives, spears, a large trident, 2 bows, 2 crossbows, many sheaths of arrows, axes, clubs, maces, sickles, batons, and machetes.

I see there is no theme with the weapons this year. Mostly all types of weapons are available. Good. I should try to get an axe. If I can. And it's what I use best. Of course, District 7, lumber, trees. Axes. It makes sense. But by the time I get there, everyone, including the bigger ones will come after me. I'm fairly built, a little skinny, but built. Still, no way that compares to the large boy from 2. I'm fast. I can run then dodge the others and make an evasion as fast as I can.

Now I look at my surroundings. The grass is everywhere. It's green thriving grass. About several inches high. The entire floor of the arena is covered in it.

To the right of me is the girl from 8, Adelaide. Next to her is Thatcher from 11. Then Lisette from 9.

To the left of me is the boy from 4, Zale. Then the boy from 1, Midas. Then Soman from 12. I don't look any further beyond them because I have to pay attention unless I want to be late to the bloodbath and have a higher chance of dying. What's the arena? I need to see what it's like so I can know where to escape.

We appear to be in a large clearing where the cornucopia and our plates are. A large grassy clearing so the bloodbath can take place somewhere open. As usual. And all around this clearing, large towering trees surround us. They are massive. They go high into the air.

They are redwood giants. Also known as sequoias. The biggest trees in the world, they usually range from 50 to up to 250 meters in height. Fairly common back home. And they have thick trunks. Perfect for climbing, which is why we probably have these gloves on. A good grip, a very good grip. I'm relieved, because this reminds me of home. Forests. I love forests. I couldn't be any more glad that it's not a desert, a glacier, or a volcano. But a forest. I know trees. For I was named after a part of a tree. The green part that turns yellow and orange and red. Falling to the ground, to be grown back again as a blossom. Then it repeats all over again. A leaf. My parents say the leaf represents hope and youth. To always be seen again in the spring after a cold winter. Relief soon turns to nervousness yet again as the blue glowing clock above the cornucopia ticks down.

So basically, the clearing were standing in is green grass that is surrounded by thick and dense forests made of the redwood giants. And smaller redwoods, pines, cedars, sycamores, bushes and shrubs. But the forest is still towering over us. The grass we're on even goes into the forest. It seems to disappear withing the deep shadows of the greenery. A grassy forest floor. And the forests are so tall, they have a shadow on one half of the clearing.

Beyond the forest I can see large snowcapped mountains. They ring around the entire arena in the distant. Surrounding the forest. Really far away. Maybe I can climb them to hide from the tributes, if I survive the bloodbath. But I don't think I want to climb them. Too risky. That idea wouldn't work.

By the time I focus back on the cornucopia, the clock is already at 30. Acacia my district partner, is very far from me. She's next to other tributes. That's all I look at until I ready myself.

I am going to try and get some supplies if I can.

And I kneel down ready to jump off my plate.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

The horn goes off and the clock disappears. The games have begun. Everyone immediately jumps off their plates. In different directions. Lisette immediately runs for the trees. Thatcher is the first one at the cornucopia. He's fast. I'm racing against the tributes near me. I stop near the various supplies and grab a backpack, when the boy from 4, Zale comes from behind and grabs my hood. I choke for a second and watch as he throws me to ground and quickly gets a trident. I'm scared now. I lie here on the grass as this 16 year old boy who received a 9 in training, comes at me with a weapon. I'm the same age as him. We both have similar strength. He's at an advantage though.

Until I get the axe from a crate behind me.

**Midas Valor District 1**

I reach the cornucopia.

I'm not one of the first ones. When I arrive at the mouth of the cornucopia and I see the boy from 11 and the girl from 3 already escaping with some stuff. Great. I don't even have a weapon yet. I need to get one quick. This is exciting. Where's the nearest tribute?

I snag a large machete from the inside of the cornucopia. I should be getting a spear. But oh well, those things are around here somewhere. No time. The boy from 10, Amaro runs up to me. He tries to take me down with a kukri knife. Then he does, I get a slight cut on my neck. Blood is felt dripping down. He desperately tries to stop me. I violently wrestle with him then I grab my weapon and brutally bludgeon his face with it. Repeatedly. The first deaths of the games. The boy with the machete where his nose use to be bleeds to death and I get up as fast as I can. To get more tributes.

Leaving the mouth of the cornucopia, Carsten is repeatedly stabbing someone with a sword that I can't really see because of where I'm at. But it's presumably the boy from 8, Nylon. He's dead alright. The second death. His screams are filled with a loud pain. Then suddenly the boy stops moving.

Zale is trying to jab the boy from 7 with his trident. The blonde boy known as Leaf, fends him off with an axe he retrieves as he gets up. Zale ducks and Leaf pushes him to the grass. Zale lets go of his weapon when Leaf evades. Then before I know it, he's in the trees. Both of the sevens are in the forest now. Acacia is running the opposite direction with other supplies. I call Zale, who is frustrated, and he runs toward me.

"I shouldn't have let that boy get away. I had a great chance, but he caught me off guard! Already Leaf and Thatcher all got away with a bunch of stuff!" he says out loud. I can see he's frustrated. Angry. I feel bad, he could've had a great kill. I don't blame him. At least I'm with one of my careers. I pat his back and reassure him. We've remained quite good friends in training. Good thing he's the first tribute I've met in the bloodbath. The others are around making other kills.

"We'll get them later tonight."

He nods, gives a smile and then runs off into the horn to meet with other allies. Cassia and Dahlia already discussing the tactics with him. A girl flies right past me toward them.

**Cassia Mason District 2**

My knife lodges directly into the neck of the girl from 5 just as she was running to tackle me. That girl was grunting heavily and making a direct sprint towards me with no supplies. If that was her plan, to attack me unarmed, then what an idiot. Who does that? I forget what her name is, I think it's Madelyn. After that, I lean down and take out the knife forcefully. Making sure the girl is dead. Yes. Blood spewing out of her neck. Staring at me. No heart beat. No need to waste another knife. Apparently, she's the third death.

I drop her, and she falls onto me by knees by accident. I yell in disgust as I get up and kick her body off. I smile at that, now her body is in some uncomfortable position. I continue to fight off the others. Dahlia, Zale, Talasia and Midas all call me. We all have a discussion as soon as Carsten is done killing Nylon from 8 with his large sword. Just one of the few swords he got from the inside of the cornucopia.

The bloodbath isn't over however. All 6 of us ready ourselves to get the rest of the tributes that are still here. Some fighting each other off. Some hurrying to get supplies. And some might come back. So that adds more to the list of tributes we might get to kill. The careers and I split up and run around continuously making kills. One by one, another tribute dies. From our hands. I can see the girl from 8 escaping before I throw a knife at her. But she's smart enough to dodge it. I throw another but it strikes a branch and she's gone from my range. My teeth clench and now I want to slit her throat up close. I will get my revenge soon.

Once we've finished getting rid of several tributes, standing around many bodies, my allies and I get backpacks and various supplies and weapons from the cornucopia. Time for the hunt. To go and get the ones that have OUR stuff. And they think they can get far enough. But the forest has grass. The entire forest floor as well as the clearing we're in is covered in grass coated with bristles of redwood, needles of pine, and twigs. That blocks any tracks. But we'll find a way. Dahlia comes up to me and she gives me a dagger. Since she has a large bow with a sheath of arrows. Then Zale walks up to me. "Look." He points out. Toward the tail of the cornucopia, I can see through the dense forest someone rustling through the plants coming back. We all hide. All of us get in the cornucopia and then we wait for the last tribute in the bloodbath. How stupid. Making a lot of noise. We can see them in the trees. They're coming back for supplies. How can they not hear us?

"Cassia, you go." Says Midas. I grin. Dahlia goes along with me and we take out the last tribute of the bloodbath.

**Acacia Siar District 7**

An axe and a small backpack. That's what I have. I got that from the cornucopia after almost being spotted by the boy from 5. Readied with a spear. I could take him down if I wanted to, but I didn't want to.

I'm exhausted and I sit on a rock next to one of the large redwoods for just a few minutes. How long have I been running? Very far apparently. In my small backpack is a cutting knife, a pack of food, a canteen with no water, and matches. For now, I can survive. I just have to keep on going. And not use them.

I won't climb a tree until I can get far away. Because after the bloodbath, the careers go hunting for a few nights. And they can wipe out a few tributes. It's happened before. And I don't think my axe is good enough compared to the 6 menacing careers. Armed with other weapons. They could make a kill in just a few seconds, or make me suffer for the enjoyment of The Capitol. Maybe some of the careers did die after all. No. That's too bad.

I witnessed it all. I was watching while being concealed from the trees. I witnessed a few tributes get murdered. Not them. They all made the kills themselves.

My legs rest for a few minutes. Before I'm up and moving again. The cameras probably showing me for a few seconds then going back to the bloodbath and other tributes that have escaped. I wonder who the survivors are. The careers, me, the girl from 9 who ran into the forest before anyone else. A head start to explore this arena. Thatcher got away. The large gruff boy not even I would try to get with my axe. His hands could be his weapon.

After about an hour and a half of walking, a large explosion occurs. A cannon. This marks the death of a tribute. So I guess the bloodbath is over. All the tributes have left the cornucopia. The careers now away from the horn. Others scavenging supplies. Time to see the death count. Usually about 9, 10 or even 11 tributes die. When going over the rerun of a previous games, the arena was all water. Everywhere. Even the cornucopia. That year there was a total of 15 tributes that were killed in the initial bloodbath. Since most couldn't swim. Some made it to the cornucopia and killed them from a distant. In fact, the girl from 1 and boy from 2 that year were one of the first kills. An unfair advantage to the tributes from 4, the boy being the victor.

Another one goes off, then another, then another. In total, 7 cannons fire. 7 tributes are dead in this arena. 7 tributes I'll never get to see ever again. I wonder if any of the cannons are my district partner's, Leaf. But I saw him running in the forest opposite of me. Or did I? Maybe he was one of the tributes dead on the grass. What about that other boy? Nylon? The annoying one that I couldn't stand being around. Or even the nines. Milo and Lisette. They're so little. I only got a glimpse of the bodies before I ran off. But she ran. Or could she have gone back? Was it them who died? Tonight, when they show the fallen tributes, I'll get to see who lost today.

**Okay that was exciting! Those poor 7 tributes that we'll never hear from again. It's sad. But we must move on. Here's the death order of all the tributes in the bloodbath **

**Amaro Grey District 10 killed by Midas Valor District 1 **

**Nylon Detra District 8 killed by Carsten Yeon District 2 **

**Madelyn Voltson District 5 killed by Cassia Mason District 2 **

**David Winters District 5 killed by Midas Valor District 1 **

**Carter Windsor District 6 killed by Talasia Ula District 4 **

**Thalia Summer District 6 killed by Carsten Yeon District 2 **

**Evelyn Fields District 10 killed Cassia Mason District 2 **


	11. Settling In

**Adelaide Miller District 8**

These tall trees go on forever. At least that's what it feels like. My feet hurt. So I decide to take a break near a large bush. I look up at the sky. It's about late afternoon.

A few hours ago, the bloodbath ended, and 7 cannons went off. I wonder who those cannons belonged too.

This arena is large. The tall redwoods seem to make an end to the snowcapped mountains. I want to get there soon. So I can see if there's anything different when I climb it. But the ground is going slightly uphill. Maybe I'm almost there, I can't see because of all the mass greenery.

I really don't want to get up. I'm exhausted from the long hike. And I think I'm safe. It was broad daylight when the games begun. But now the sky is turning orange. The sun will be setting soon.

All I'm armed with is a small sickle that I grabbed from a crate. And I also got two bread loaves and I keep them in my sweatshirt pocket.

It's not the food I'm worried about, it's water. I have no water canteen or anything like that. I haven't found a source of water. If these tall redwoods weren't here maybe I could spot something. But the mountain has snow. Not necessarily convenient, but it's there.

I just gently play with little ring with my fingers while laying down on the forest floor for hours. By now it's very dark. I can see the night sky which has a gridded look to it, like hundreds of squares. The forcefield I'm guessing, because I can see it pulsating every now and again.

I'm so tired I'm dozing off, when bright blue light seeps through my eyelids, and the anthem echoes everywhere with reverb.

**Soman Sutherland District 12**

The Capitol seal is shown with the words, The Fallen. Then it blackens to darkness. Charity sits on a branch above the one I'm sitting on. We are both tied securely. These are great trees to climb, redwood giants, I've never seen them before, but I've heard of them.

Looking back, the sky glows again, time to see who died in the bloodbath.

The first face to appear is the boy from 5, David, followed by his district partner, Madelyn. All from 1, 2, 3, and 4 are alive.

Her face soon blackens then the boy from 6, Carter appears, followed by his district partner Thalia.

Both from 7 are not shown, meaning they survived. Because the next person after Thalia is the boy from 8, Nylon.

Only two more. Amaro from 10, and then his district partner, Evelyn.

That means the two from 9 have survived. Weird, I would've expected them to be bloodbath tributes.

Evelyn's face fades to darkness and the anthem ends. I can now see the sky again through all the trees. I take a deep breath.

Charity sighs and then says, "I can't believe they are actually gone, we'll never see them again."

"Same here" I say very quietly.

It's a good thing she found me quickly after the bloodbath. Otherwise we would've never seen each other after that, I mean the chances would be highly unlikely. I got various supplies since I was at the cornucopia before the careers. A large backpack. Some bags of food. And a large pickaxe.

I actually had to fight off the boy from 1, and I managed to get away from him. Charity on the other hand ran off and I found her hiding. We share the supplies. I'm kinda glad we have each other as allies. But the thing is, once we reach a handful of tributes, I'm having plans to kill her and if I have other allies, them too.

It's not that I want to kill them, it's just I don't want it to come down to us and then I'll have a lower chance of winning.

But maybe, she'll be separated from me before I have to go along with my plans.

**Carsten Yeon District 2**

The tribute we are after definitely came this way, from the light footsteps that made marks in the grass.

We don't know who it was but they were near our campsite. And they were making an awful lot of noise.

Everyone is looking behind the large tree trunks that rise high. No one is hiding behind any of them. We shine our flashlights up, seeing if anyone is up there. Still no one. We quickly turn them off.

"We saw them just a few seconds ago..." whispers Cassia

"Yeah, they can't be too far," Talasia reassures.

They're right, what could've happened

The footsteps aren't really shown in the ground anymore.

Without warning, a dark figure rustles in the bushes.

We remain very quiet. Cassia grabs my hand in excitement and looks at me, I smile back. Finally out of the bushes, comes a deer.

"Ugh!" Dahlia grunts. It stares us, then out of nowhere Dahlia shoots it with her crossbow. The arrow goes right in the neck, and it falls to the ground. We have some food now, even though we have a lot of supplies.

"Stupid animal..." Dahlia says.

I give a big sigh and we haul it back to our small camp that's only temporary since we're hunting for the first few nights

We continue discussing some strategies for the what's to come.


	12. Hunting at Night

**Whiz Wyatt District 3**

I'm getting very cold. Even though I have a hoodie on it's still not enough. Though this morning it was perfect weather at the bloodbath, the gamemakers love to alter with the environment, just to mess with us. It's kind of sickening, all their cunning ideas and traps, but what am I supposed to do about it?

In the small backpack I got are some dried foods, some binoculars, and a thick red rope. This is what I used to get to the top of one of the massive trees. It also can keep my body secure against the trunk.

Now, I wait, hopefully these games will be over soon. Maybe if I stay hidden long enough, everyone will die. But everyone uses that strategy except the careers. Almost everybody. Some outlying tributes are fighters. Like the boy from 10 that tried to fight the boy from 1, even though he's long gone. Those 7 tributes that died just 12 hours ago are now being shipped back home in wooden crates loaded onto the large hovercrafts. It's so weird because I was right next to the girl from 6 prior to the games. On our metal plates.

I don't remember how she died, I quickly escaped and only saw the boy from 8 run past me into the mouth of the cornucopia, which was the wrong choice.

I swear, it's getting very cold and the wind is only making it worse. A sudden gust of wind takes the thought of the event of earlier today out of my mind. This wind is definitely unnatural. This only makes my anger toward the gamemakers worse. And honestly right now, I'd rather be in the hot, humid rainforest like the one several years ago. But the cold temperature will hopefully rise when the sun comes up. But if every night's like this, I might freeze to death.

I curl into a ball, or at least try to. The rope I secured restrains me just a bit.

**Acacia Siar District 7**

The rustling of many footsteps on the forest floor makes me hide right behind one of the presumed thousands of tall trees. I bet it's the careers. The ones I despise.

Of course, they stop right where I'm at. I want to use foul language right now and holler at them to get away, obviously I don't. Out of anger and annoyance, I scrape my nails against the rough bark of the evergreen.

Now they're mumbling stuff. Ugh.

"I just don't see why we can't continue heading north!" shouts a boy. Sounds like Midas.

"We're nearing the mountains, I don't think anyone is heading there. And with the 6 of us, the gamemakers will probably give us a little present if we continue." Responds the boy from 2. That one scary boy. Carsten. I remember him. The boy with the sword in training. With a score of 12.

"He's got a point. Back to the cornucopia?" says the boy from 4, I think.

"Yeah let's go." His district partner, Talasia says.

They continue going back the way they came continuing to talk. Now that that's over, I relax and sit back down on the side of the tree. I put my axe back in my pack. When I hear screaming and laughing. It's them. They're coming back. Oh great. Did they spot me? I quickly get down in a hiding position I learned to use back home.

All of a sudden I hear a person, I don't know who. But it belongs to a boy, he's breathing hard. He's been running.

"Get away! Please!" he pleads with fear as he runs off somewhere else with the careers on his tail. Oh no. I recognize that voice, from training, from the interviews. Too young, he shouldn't even be here. That voice belongs to the 13 year old boy from 9, Milo.

**Midas Valor District 1**

We spot him about 10 feet away from where we're standing.

"Grab him!" I yell, we all pursue him as he tries to run, but it's no use. He's too slow.

Cassia tackles the young boy. The rest of us catch up. The little boy squirms around trying to get out of Cassia's headlock.

Dahlia tried to attack, but Carsten stops her with his arms and raises his voice.

"Wait! I think we should all take turns on him. I'll go then the rest of you finish him off."

We all give each other a nod in agreement and give a nice laugh while the boy grunts, trying to get away, but still being held in a tight grip in Cassia's arms.

Talasia and Zale look at him and smile. I smile too.

Dahlia rubs her hands with excitement and readies her crossbow and knife.

I ready my spear, and we all hold him down, and Carsten starts off with his largest sword to the boy's throat.

**Acacia Siar District 7**

50 feet away, they are torturing him. He's screaming with pain and agony. I grit my teeth. I clench my fists. This is very disturbing. Even while covering my ears with my hands, it's too loud that the muffles still make their way through. Such a young tribute. Why him?

I mean, I know he probably wouldn't have made it, but why does he have to suffer. I hope his district partner, the little 12 year old girl, isn't anywhere near. I hope she's safe, maybe she still has a chance.

Those 6 merciless tributes are laughing. At something so brutal. If only I could kill them all with my axe. I certainly would. But 6 to 1, I would be killed right there. I hear a large sword cutting, a spear being thrown, a bow shooting arrows, knives stabbing, a trident jabbing, and the horrible scream of a young boy who had no choice whether he would live or die.

After several minutes, his cries of pain soon quiet down and I can hear them no more. I can't hear anything for a mere 5 minutes after the careers left Milo's body. Or whatever is left of it.

After listening closely, I startle at the sound of a cannon firing in the distance.


	13. Falling Trees Make A Sound

**Leaf Barker District 7**

A violent jolt awakens me. I'm startled. And my head has a horrible pounding sensation. Right now, the sun is barely up. I can see the dark blue sky with a little bit of orange, hinting it's just before dawn. But why can I see it directly in front of me, and why can I see the treetops of the massive forest? Last night all I remember is watching the broadcast in the sky, hearing a cannon a few hours later, then finally dozing off. I'm certain I tied myself to one of the redwoods. The thing is, I'm still laying on the branch.

The tree I'm on has somehow fallen over. After many minutes I recover from the discomfort I apparently woke up too. My fingers search for the ropes I secured myself on and I soon untie them and wearily get off the tree.

After examining what happened, it appears that the entire trunk has been uprooted from the ground. When I first found it, it was standing as straight as the others, no way it could have fallen naturally. Did someone cut it down with their weapons? I immediately cancel out that option. It would've taken a long time with a tree this thick. And it would fall right away, whoever cut it down, I would've heard when I woke up.

So that leaves the gamemakers, of course. But I wonder why? Doesn't seem like the best trap. And I'm lucky it fell on the opposite side I was laying on, otherwise I would have been crushed against the ground.

I get my supplies which are still secured to the top of the fallen trunk, and continue to move on, away from the cornucopia and other tributes.

This is when I hear something, like a large object being crushed. Turning my head back, looking down the forest, another tree is falling down. A very tall one, a sequoia. It crushes some pines and then lands in large bushes. I just don't get it. Why are they making these large trees just randomly fall?

That's when another sequoia near me starts to tear from its roots and forces me to get out of the way. It crushes against the forest floor and the shockwave almost knocks me to the ground. To my left, two more fall and land on each other, then behind me, I see another fall, and another and another. I start running.

I need to get out of here before I'm crushed to death, now I see what they are doing. A large trunk is about to fall on me, and I think, I'm dead. But the tree stops since another is in its way, allowing it to rest. I breathe a sigh of relief and keep on running.

Now trees are falling everywhere. Branches, twigs, and leaves are being tossed through the air as if they were flying bugs.

It's hard to dodge everything but I do, that's until some debris hit my back and I fall to the ground. It hurts and I have to keep on moving while the forest literally falls to pieces. Is this happening everywhere? I hope not.

But I'm sure I would hear cannons with so many still left. I just managed to get caught in this area. I just need to find out how long these tree traps go on.

Exhaustion overcomes me and I feel a medium sized branch hit my left leg with much force. Blood gushes out from the tears in the pants. My whole back calf is cut.

Just several yards later, while limping, the trees that surround me aren't falling. Looking back, most of the forest in this small section are now just piles of branches and mulch. I made it out and I look at my bleeding calf and feel the soreness of my back. Standing back up hurts too much. And by now the sun has risen.

**Ariya Fulner District 11**

I'm glad it's morning, the freezing air is now warming up to a cool and moderate temperature. I don't have any supplies. I tried to get something from the cornucopia, but as soon as I saw the boy from 10 get killed, I quickly evaded.

So now I'm walking in this insanely large forest. I managed to collect some herbs and a handful of berries from some small shrubs and patches of greenery scattered throughout the arena.

After walking for hours even through the night, with only about an hour of sleep, I finally find it. A source of water. It's a wide and calmly flowing river. And only about waist high in depth. I dunk my head in it and take a large gulp when I instantly come back up and spit it out.

What am I doing? I don't even know if it's fresh or not! Ugh. What now?

6 years back, the arena was a toxic landfill and wasteland. There was a large pool of water, however it was filled with hazardous materials and anyone who drank it suffered a slow poisoning and died days later. That wasn't really fun to watch as they literally became decomposed with their skin becoming wrinkled with a sickly purple tint. It was actually disturbing and gross watching half the tributes became frail and emaciated.

Back in 11, sometimes we see if unknown plants are edible by watching birds and insects eat them. I use this logic for the river as well.

There seem to be large fish swimming upstream. I don't know what kind they are since I'm not from District 4, but if the water is dangerous, I don't think they would be here. I haven't had water since I was in my launch room. There are fish here, it's clear, and I'm thirsty. So I move hold up my blonde braid so it won't get in my face, and I dunk my head back in and take large gulps. Very refreshing and my throat immediately feels better after being dry for so long. It's too late now, I already drank it. Now I have to wait.

In 20 minutes, there are no symptoms. It tasted fine. Its good water I assume. It probably would've already shown signs, since the water 6 years ago caused immediate nausea. So I rest on the banks, finally relieved I have some resources to continue living.

**Lanie Kay District 3**

The elevations continues to rise and I feel the air get colder. The forest is going up. I think I reached the mountain range now. Good. Now I'm really far from the others. I'm going to climb this and hide myself. Or maybe I'll climb to the other side and continue, if the boundaries don't prevent me from doing so. I remember tributes coming into contact with the boundaries, which are giant electric forcefields that can fatally electrocute. In 3, we know when we see one, by a slight shimmering. So I'll use this to find out when I've reached the end of the arena.

20 minutes up the mountain it gradually starts to get really cold and I soon find myself walking in flaky white grounds. The trees and their branches are covered in frost. The snow gets thicker as I continue. I'm not even halfway and I'm exhausted, but I keep on pushing myself. The gamemakers probably have something planned for me and anyone else who decided to climb up here, but I don't care. I don't want to die at the hands of a career. I bet they were the ones who made that cannon fire last night, which woke me up from my small nap. I have no choice.

As I gain altitude, the air becomes very frigid. A sweatshirt is not enough to keep me warm in this environment. Should I turn back? No. Too dangerous. The careers are probably still on their hunt before they go back to guard the cornucopia and it's various supplies. And I have supplies, a backpack and a knife. I'm pretty good, and maybe someone will sponsor me up there when I need resources, and something to keep warm.

By mid morning, I've reached an area of flat ground on the side of the mountain. From here it's a somewhat good view, and I can see what I can work with in case I need to get away from here. The forest is everywhere, tall greenery thrives from everywhere. It's actually a peaceful view. But I'm still pretty low. I can't see too much since the forest is in my way, obstructing the ground from where I stand.

This doesn't seem to be just a few large mountains next to each other, I'm actually on a long range that is on this entire side of the arena. There is another range on the far other side, also covered in snow as the mountains get higher.

This whole time, I've been going up a small mountain I think, because from here the other range seems bigger, and the one I'm on must be the same size, it's just that I'm not climbing one of the larger mountain. In order to get a better view, I decide to climb more. It can't hurt me.


	14. Redwoods, Pines, And Sycamores

**Thatcher Woods District 11**

I think I should leave the area of the cornucopia now. Ever since the bloodbath, I've been staying near the grassy clearing. Concealed in bushes and tall trees. Similar to what I do in the wheat fields when an animal approaches. Watching as the careers come back and leave to continue their hunt. Luckily they never see me. For the past day I've been running back to the golden horn when I was certain they weren't anywhere in the vicinity to grab something quickly.

But I seem to have everything I need. A backpack on my shoulders. A crossbow in my hands, luckily I could get one. The girl from 1 took the other. I have a sleeping bag, and other vital supplies. Oh, also medicine. I'm all set, I no longer need to steal anything else.

And it's almost noon, from what I can tell, the careers usually head back to set up camp from their day long hunt after the bloodbath. Who knows what direction they'll come back from, I don't.

Now I start to walk deeper within the trees. Everyone else is hiding. I assume. I just have to stay hidden until everyone kills each other. And if anyone attacks, I've got my weapon on me. While walking on some grass that seems to make a nice little trail through the trees, I think of whose left. I know the 6 tributes who died in the bloodbath are the girl from 5, both from 6, the boy from 8, and both from 10. Yet I still don't know who died last night. I'll have to wait.

What if it's Ariya? That's kind of hard to believe. From training, she was very fast in the agility station. Could she outrun the careers? There's a chance. But I remember, there were 18 of us last night, it could've been anyone. Even a career. It could have been the axe girl from 7, or the little blonde girl from 9, or even the two kids from 12.

The Seam kids. In school, while learning about the districts, we were taught about 12, how it mostly has coal miners that look like each other. I remembered that when I first saw those two, thinking they were brother and sister, because of their strikingly similar traits.

Maybe it's them? Usually they die earlier in the games. Whatever, I'll just have to stay awake long enough by tonight to see.

The grassy forest floor is covered in not only redwood twigs, but pine needles, and sycamore leaves. The 3 most common trees in the arena. It's just the ratio of size that makes it look like the redwoods are the majority, but really they're not. I'll occasionally find something else here and there, but it's the 3 of them that make up the forest's trees completely It's actually a nice experience. A new region that's different from orchards or cotton fields. Then I snap back to this horrible reality realizing I'm still in a death competition.

But I want to find something different. Something I can use. Well, there is something different, a change in the environment. Sort of.

I reach an area of complete ruin. All the trees in this particular region are lying on the ground. Everywhere, I see branches, leaves. They all fell. It reminds me of the cornucopia. A large clearing. Only instead of bright grass, it's covered in brown bark and twigs. I wonder if this just happened. Or was it set up like this? Maybe they all fell. And the cannon last night was from someone being crushed?

Behind me, I hear a rustling in some plants. The boy from 7 appears, and I aim my crossbow. He gasps.

"No! Please no!" he cries. Then I put it down and he flees in an instant. Back into the still standing trees. I just scared a tribute.

Well, at least I know he's not one of the dead ones.

**Leaf Barker District 7**

I don't know if he's chasing me or not. I don't want to know. I just keep pumping my arms and legs, my left one with a sharp pain that gets worse as exhaustion overcomes me. The boy is nowhere to be seen. I guess I can stop. My back seemed to get slightly better but still sore from whatever hit me this morning. The cut on my calf has sort of healed, I had to use my small sleeping cover to stop the bleeding.

It was stained and drenched in my blood. Now all I have is my sleeping bag with some fire starters I got in my pocket. Once I saw the girl from 6 get killed, I ran. I blame myself for not having food. Fortunately, I found a very fast flowing river after the tree incident. I couldn't stick my hand in it without being taken in, but going down the banks, it curved and started to slow down.

Yesterday afternoon, a bright green shrub with berries was a source of food I encountered. But they weren't anything I've seen before. They were a bright, crystal blue. At the edible plant station, I learned a few things before leaving of boredom to go practice something else. I remember when I was little watching a girl from my district eat wild plants in the rainforest that she didn't know about. It kept her satisfied. Then she encountered some purple nuts and soon went mad from the poison.

Do I really want to end up like her? Nope.

Perhaps that would've helped me identify what I could use as a resource for my stomach. Which is churning and growling, asking me for something to eat.

Desperately, I try to find those crystal berries.

**Charity Cole District 11**

"We've been circling around the arena for hours. It's all the same! Let's just go to the mountains." I plead. The day left a few hours ago.

"No."

He turns back around and looks at me.

"The gamemakers have something waiting for us up there. Who knows what kind of trap it will be? Our best bet is continue going north, or wherever that star in the sky is pointing."

He points to the top of the sky, which glows with a weird kind of movement. The boundaries of the arena, so we can't escape. I see a star which is brighter than the others. There are countless numbers of them. Stars glowing blue, white, yellow in this dark blue sky which shimmers every so often.

"You think we should follow that one?"

He nods. I look back up when everything shines brightly.

**Lisette Osborn District 9**

The Capitol Seal makes the sky illuminate. Underneath it, it says The Fallen.

Then the Seal blackens. I can see the stars again. Then a face appears out of nowhere. And once I see it, my heart stops. A sense of fear goes through me. The face of Milo appears. So last night, that's who the cannon belonged to. Him.

Underneath him, it says District 9. He's the only one shown. Then after the anthem ends, and his face dims until I can see nothing but the stars again.

In the train, I talked to him. During training we tied knots. The last time we had a conversation, was 2 nights ago, we sat on a couch in the living room in the tribute center. The last time we spoke, was when we hugged each other entering the hovercraft. He was very far from me at the countdown. He was on his plate next to the girl from 4 and the girl from 12. The last time I saw him.

How did he die? Possibly careers? Or the gamemakers? I should've allied with him if I saw where he went.

Someone once told me that you have to move on. Maybe it's for the best, if he's dead.

**Hey there everyone! It's me again. I'm so glad all of you are enjoying the story!**

**It's the second night, somehow 17 tributes still remain. And not only are the bodies of the girl from 5, both from 6, boy from 8, and both from 10 being taken back home, but now the boy from 9 is too. Very sad, but on the bright side, 16 remain, though only 1 can go home. We'll just have to wait and see. Until next time, have a wonderful day!**


	15. An Interesting Night

**Zale Aquarius District 4**

It's been a few hours since we ended our hunt. We found 1 person, the boy from 9. Carsten, Cassia, and Midas managed to make him suffer for a long time. Talasia, Dahlia and I didn't really get to. By the time Midas entered his spear in the boy's chest, he started to go out of it. That was when we left and finally emerged out of the forest hours later. It was dawn when we got the rest of our supplies, going into the forest with no luck.

Now we're back, sitting in the cornucopia just quietly talking until the sun rises.

"Let's just go back into the forest in 3 groups to go find someone." I suggest.

Carsten kneels in and points his finger outside to the forest 150 yards from the mouth of the horn where we sit.

"There are most likely other alliances in there. 3 groups of 2? No. They might have more. We're stronger a team, the 6 of us."

"How about 2 groups of 3?" asks Talasia. Dahlia nods in agreement. Lifting up her crossbow again. Kind of annoying.

"NO." Carsten stammers with a voice of authority.

The 3 girls are startled by this.

"Actually, it might work." Midas says nodding while looking at me. I nod back.

"3 of us? In 2 groups? It could work. I think we should do it. And if you think about it, most of the tributes left as fast as they could during the bloodbath. They ran into different parts of the trees."

"Yeah. We're strong even in two groups. We'll get more coverage." Cassia adds in.

Carsten lays back in his chair, gently brushing the sharp end of his word while thinking. After 5 minutes of silence, he finally speaks up.

"Okay. Two teams. Who will be on which team?"

"Cassia, Dahlia, and me." Talasia says.

"We're not doing a girl team and boy team" Carsten says while shaking his head.

"Okay... How about..." Talasia seems to be stuck. Then Midas comes up with the teams.

"Talasia and Dahlia you go with Carsten. So Zale and Cassia with me?"

"Yes. Let's leave now. You guys head east toward the mountain range. We'll go west to the other. My bets are on the tributes going that way. Tomorrow night come back when I signal you guys." Carsten says.

"How?" I ask.

He picks up a small bag of little black devices. Earpieces and speakers.

"Put these on." He tells all of us, while handing each of us one.

And then something else. A weird little circular device with a light. It has a small button. All of us have one.

"What is it?"

"It's an emergency locator beacon. It was in a box of electronics here in the horn. If you guys are in danger, then press it. And it will give us your guys location."

"I'll tell you guys through your earpieces when we meet back here. When I say it, I mean it. If you 3 don't come back soon enough, I'll assume you left the pack, and the 3 of us will hunt you down, and when I say something, I mean it."

I guess this is why he doesn't like us to break up into teams.

**Charity Cole District 12 **

Soman and I start heading further down the forest. A cannon just fired. We don't want to be the next ones to die. There's a possibility that a killer is near.

"Let's go this way." He says helping me off the large tree trunk.

After a very long time, we find nothing but the forest. At one certain point during the night, we make it back to the cornucopia and quickly turn away. I try to talk him into going there and getting something.

We both go, I cover him with his pickaxe. No one is in the cornucopia. So we get as many supplies as we can and quickly get out of there.

Now were walking back in the forest, staying away from the mountains which we believe are not really safe to climb.

"Soman should we keep going? The careers are hunting and I think that we should-"

In some bushes, a dark shadow appears and I jump to the ground. Soman gets his pickaxe and threatens to throw it.

"Don't move I'll throw this!"

Then the figure says something.

"Please don't. Please. I have no weapons."

It's a girl. She doesn't seem to be a threat. So he puts his weapon slightly down.

"Come out."

The girl from 8 appears. Adelaide Miller. I feel a relief and Soman nudges me to get up. I stand up and we get closer. I speak up.

"You're the girl from 8 right?"

She nods. "The name is Adelaide."

"I'm Charity and this is Soman. We won't hurt you."

"So... should we ally with each other?"

It's silent for minutes.

"Sure... if you want. Do you have any supplies? We snagged some stuff from the cornucopia." Soman says.

I managed to get a big backpack and so did he, replacing his other one.

"I have a sickle and a loaf of bread. Do you by any chance have any water? I'm dying of thirst." She says.

I hand her one of my 3 canteens.

"Here you go." I say quietly.

"Thanks."

She drinks almost half of it.

"I thought you said no weapons." Soman says out loud.

"If I said I had a sickle, I wouldn't know what you would do to me with your pickaxe."

"Smart."

We continue to warm up to this girl, she seems very polite. Yet very straight forward and assertive.

We continue to walk while strategize. We rest a few times.

For some reason, the sky gets very dark in a few minutes. I guess it's the clouds. It's very hard to see anything. And the already frigid temperatures turn even windier.

"Let's rest, I can't see where were going." I say.

Soman disagrees, but we do so anyway.

We sit on a log. That's when I feel it. Something brushing my leg. It's not Adelaide. Soman is laying on a sleeping bag a few feet away. I look at it and focus my eyes. A spider. I gently try to brush it off. It's actually fairly large. Black with purple spots.

It's stuck to my jeans. I try to pick it off. When it shoots barbs into my fingers. Suddenly I feel a sharp stinging pain go through my fingers. It burns bad. I feel my index finger swelling, where the barbs are.

I yell in pain and I panic.

"Soman I need medicine! Now!"

"What's wrong?!" he asks.

"A spider! A spider!"

I show him my finger. It's oozing a yellow puss with purple specks.

"Ahh!" Adelaide screams.

Her arm has been bitten too.

The Soman yells. His leg. Two more crawl on my boots and into them. My feet feel the same burning sensation. I

It's still very dark but not as dark as it was a few minutes ago. I can now see the forest floor. They are all over the groundPurple spiders shooting barbs at us. They sting. They keep going up my legs and in my boots. Into my sleeves. My neck. They can jump too.

"Run! Out of here!" Soman says.

Adelaide, Soman and I start running as fast as we can, hundreds of spiders everywhere jumping and shooting us with barbs. It hurts so much. It feels like each of our bites are on fire with a horrible swelling and itchy feeling.

We have no time to take out the barbs. So we continue running through them.

Adelaide falls and lands on her hands. Which swell up. I help her.

The gamemakers thought that it was getting very boring. So I guess they did this. I try to stride, but those things can hop at least two feet. And since we're running around, they get aggravated.

I want to stop running, but that will only result in more bites.

They seem to die down in amount, and pretty soon they are gone. What a relief! We got out of the danger zone. The 3 of us lie on the ground. Covered in swollen stings with sharp barbs sticking out. The stings have a purplish color. And they hurt. Bad.

I try to take one out, but it hurts too much. Soman does though. He yells very loud at the pain, then I watch as a foamy liquid comes out of the lump and the lump turns from purple back to our skin color. He has the most stings out of all of us. He is out of breath. Exhausted. Adelaide looks at us and looks at her hands. They have giant purple lumps.

He gasps, "It helps... Tear them out!" he cries, his voice full of pain. So many stings.

I lift up the leg of my pants. We all cringe as we tear out each barb one by one. But soon the lump turns a little smaller. And the pain slowly goes away.

After I got all mine out, we have to tear out Soman's. He's received so many, he's exhausted, in pain. They're mostly on his legs and arms. Eventually, he goes under.

Adelaide and I pull out the remaining ones, then we watch the spiders about a few feet away. Too many to count. They aren't crawling fast or jumping around anymore.

When I throw a small rock at them, they start to go really crazy and jump around. Around the area where I threw the rock. Then they continue to just crawl. Throughout the forest floor. If we knew they were coming we could've climbed the redwoods. But it all happened suddenly.

I realize the clouds are moving out of the way. I can see the stars. It's no longer dark. Then I look at the spiders. They burrow back into the ground. It's like the ground goes from purple moving things back to grass and dirt and twigs and leaves.


	16. The River and Mountains

**Soman Sutherland District 12**

"You? You want to join us 3?" I ask.

I wasn't sure if the girl from 11 was a part of our alliance just yet. She takes a step back. That's when the girl from 7 speaks up.

"Not just you guys. Ariya too."

"How did you know my name?" she asks.

"Please, I know many people. If you didn't already know, I'm Acacia. District 7."

Everyone starts to look around. Should we join like she said? It couldn't hurt. Only 8 are dead. A lot left to play. But if my strategy to kill my allies near the end of the games is gonna work, I don't think 5 is a small enough number. It's good, but as time passes, this alliance will probably shrink.

"If you're all fine with it, so am I." I say.

Everyone nods and the 5 of us leave the area of the river and go into the forest. There are presumably 6 careers. And that means there are 5 others alone.

All of us climb one of the redwoods. I'm on a low branch. On the bottom. The 4 other girls are on branches above me. We have our supplies. For now, we don't have strategy. We'll think of one later. But until then, we remain in the forest.

**Lisette Osborn**

It's been 3 days. I'm nearing the edge of the forest. It starts to elevate toward the mountains. A river has been my source of water. And only a certain kind of green plant has been my food. I've barely gotten the chance to find any of it.

The mountains are towering over me as soon as I reach them. I turn back, not wanting to go up in the freezing snow. There are some very small clearings here and there with grass and bushes. Yet, those small green plants that I recognize from home are nowhere to be seen.

It's about late afternoon when I finally find a very small patch. My hands tear of the tops of the shrub and I quickly eat it. Still hungry.

At sunset is when I hear it. The mountain rumbles like it did this morning. But louder. Through the top of the forest, I can see rocks and debris start to fall off of it. And a cloud of snow. A small avalanche that ended quickly.

Someone must be near, or even on it. The gamemakers don't throw in random things for no apparent reason.

**Lanie Kay District 3**

I have no choice. It's way too dangerous up here. Some more snow just went right over me. I have to head back down. Climbing over the peak and down the other way isn't an option. The gamemakers have something worse waiting for me. It took me almost a day to hike up. So it should take me another to climb down. Even longer, since I have a lot of gear.

I start by stepping off the flat area of snow on the ridge. And I find a not so steep part and continue to hike down. I wonder what happened to the other tributes while I was gone. Since I've left, two cannons fired.

After about an hour, I see progress. It's actually easier going downhill because I know what I'm up against. I've seen the terrain before.

In the sky, no one is shown.

So that still leaves all from 1-4, the girl from 8, the girl from 7, both tributes from 11 and 12. And one more. Who is it? I don't know.

The anthem ends and the sky goes dark.

I continue my hike down the mountain. It's almost day 4. And I'm going back into the action. Back into the forest I never really got to see since I was in such a rush.

The snow gradually decreases. The trees are no longer covered in snow.

That's when I see the shadow of a large animal.


	17. Bringing us Closer

**Soman Sutherland District 12**

"You? You want to join us 3?" I ask.

I wasn't sure if the girl from 11 was a part of our alliance just yet. She takes a step back. That's when the girl from 7 speaks up.

"Not just you guys. Ariya too."

"How did you know my name?" she asks.

"Please, I know many people. If you didn't already know, I'm Acacia. District 7."

Everyone starts to look around. Should we join like she said? It couldn't hurt. Only 8 are dead. A lot left to play. But if my strategy to kill my allies near the end of the games is gonna work, I don't think 5 is a small enough number. It's good, but as time passes, this alliance will probably shrink.

"If you're all fine with it, so am I." I say.

Everyone nods and the 5 of us leave the area of the river and go into the forest. There are presumably 6 careers. And that means there are 5 others alone.

All of us climb one of the redwoods. I'm on a low branch. On the bottom. The 4 other girls are on branches above me. We have our supplies. For now, we don't have strategy. We'll think of one later. But until then, we remain in the forest.

**Lisette Osborn**

It's been 3 days. I'm nearing the edge of the forest. It starts to elevate toward the mountains. A river has been my source of water. And only a certain kind of green plant has been my food. I've barely gotten the chance to find any of it.

The mountains are towering over me as soon as I reach them. I turn back, not wanting to go up in the freezing snow. There are some very small clearings here and there with grass and bushes. Yet, those small green plants that I recognize from home are nowhere to be seen.

It's about late afternoon when I finally find a very small patch. My hands tear of the tops of the shrub and I quickly eat it. Still hungry.

At sunset is when I hear it. The mountain rumbles like it did this morning. But louder. Through the top of the forest, I can see rocks and debris start to fall off of it. And a cloud of snow. A small avalanche that ended quickly.

Someone must be near, or even on it. The gamemakers don't throw in random things for no apparent reason.

**Lanie Kay District 3**

I have no choice. It's way too dangerous up here. Some more snow just went right over me. I have to head back down. Climbing over the peak and down the other way isn't an option. The gamemakers have something worse waiting for me. It took me almost a day to hike up. So it should take me another to climb down. Even longer, since I have a lot of gear.

I start by stepping off the flat area of snow on the ridge. And I find a not so steep part and continue to hike down. I wonder what happened to the other tributes while I was gone. Since I've left, two cannons fired.

After about an hour, I see progress. It's actually easier going downhill because I know what I'm up against. I've seen the terrain before.

What if the one of the cannons belonged to Whiz? I hope not. The last time I saw him was in the hovercraft. That's it. At the countdown, all I could see were the two people next to me because I didn't pay attention to anything else. I was between the boy from 2 and girl from 4. There probably was a chance he was beyond them. If he's gone, he's gone.

By the time I'm more than halfway down, they show the tributes that died today. Or the tribute since only 1 cannon fired. The boy from 5. Never got his name.

So that leaves all from 1-4, the girl from 8, the girl from 7, both tributes from 11 and 12. And one more. Who is it? I don't know.

The anthem ends and the sky goes dark.

I continue my hike down the mountain. It's almost day 4. And I'm going back into the action. Back into the forest I never really got to see since I was in such a rush.

The snow gradually decreases. The trees are no longer covered in snow.

That's when I see the shadow of a large animal.


	18. The Wolves Arrive

**Acacia Siar District 7**

While we're all sleeping on a branch, a loud howling noise awakens us. I almost fall out, luckily one of Soman's ropes that he collected secures me. I climb down the lowest branch where Soman lies. I shake him awake.

"Did you hear that sound?"

He shakes his head.

"It sounded like a pack of wolves. Just stay up on the branch." Says Adelaide from above.

The footsteps grow closer. And closer. I grab a flashlight from one the packs hanging on the tree. Then I shine it down below onto the grassy forest floor. A large figure, like an animal appears out of the shadows.

Before I can even see what it looks like, it jumps toward us. I quickly stand on the branch. And this thing is huge. It's like a wolf but mixed with a bear. A beast of some kind. The body is huge. The teeth are sharp. The claws are curled and look like shining metal.

It growls at us. Soman is on a branch only about 10 feet above. Charity, Ariya, Adelaide and I are just a few feet higher.

"Soman what is that!" says Charity full of worry.

"Don't move or speak... anyone." He says quietly. I see him taking out his pickaxe ready to throw it. When the mutt jumps onto the tree and digs its metal like claws into the trunk, climbing up. It can climb! I quickly get to the branch Charity's on and sit next to her so it can't get me. What about Soman? Is he still down there? Oh no.

I hear someone gasp. Soman is still readying his pickaxe to throw, when the mutt is high enough on the trunk, it jumps on him with a roar. He drops all of his stuff and becomes a meal to the mutt. I look away. And I grab Charity since she tries to help him by climbing down. It's no use, the wolf jumped off the tree and onto the ground. Where it holds his body while he yells in agony. The 4 of us watch as 2 more run from a bush and they help devour him.

Ariya and Adelaide are silent. Charity, still being restrained by me for her protection, is sobbing at the death of her district partner. A jolt goes through her as the 9th cannon fires. The 3 beast mutts walk away.

Now that the commotion is over I let go of the crying girl. I shine my flashlight above myself onto the higher redwood branches. Adelaide and Ariya are next to each other shivering. Not because it's cold, but because of the horror they witnessed. 4 left in our alliance.

We climb about 15 feet higher, to avoid looking at Soman's body. We don't switch trees, because the wolves could still be around. And they won't find us up here. Luckily the forest is tall. All of us hear the hovercraft descending from the night sky. The quiet turbines seem to still make the birds wake up and chirp the high pitched tune. Leaves blow all around. It's so dark, I can't see anything but the girls around me and the blue beam of light only a few yards away that attracts the body into the hovercraft. The beam disappears and I can barely hear the hovercraft flying away the forest.

He's gone. I just witnessed another death. Fortunately, it was quicker than the last one.

**Thatcher Woods District 11**

I managed to hide from this large pack of animals on a pine, fairly small compared to the others that surround it. A cannon just fired. I assume it was probably from those monster wolf things running around below me.

The howls are so close. I hope they don't notice I'm near them. Because I just saw one climb up a tree, eat something, presumably just a small creature, and then it climbed back down. The claws give it an advantage to climb the trunks of any tree in its way.

I don't care about the person who just died, no matter who it is, I just want to stay alive for this one night. The pack is right below me now. They are all together running past.

I count. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and up until 13. 13 monster mutts. No other howls heard from other places. I hope that's just it. That's enough.

A dark figure runs past me. I don't know who it is. They probably were running from the same thing I was.

I wonder if these things can swim. I can possibly get to the other side of the river. Too risky. Wait until morning.

**Cassia Mason District 2**

"_Carsten are you guys okay?"_

"_Yeah. All 3 of us still alive. A large pack of mutts passed by. You okay too?"_

"_Yep. Midas and Zale are okay."_

"_Stay hidden. Some tributes are probably shaken up and walking near you guys. Don't try to find the girl from 7. We're doing that."_

"_We haven't seen anything on this side of the arena. You guys near the river?"_

"_Yeah. We found some axe marks in trees. Someone's here all right"_

"_Then we're going south. We'll be going to the southern range."_

"_Okay. Stay safe and meet back at noon tomorrow."_

I turn off the earpiece and continue the walk with the two boys. We could hear the faint sound of a howl. Someone died. Most likely from whatever that was. Carsten would've told me.

"Are the okay?" Midas asks.

"All 3 of them alive." I say.

"So should we turn this way?" Zale asks pointing south I believe.

"Yes. We're going toward one of the mountain ranges."

No one bothers to argue. We all know that if we don't turn back by noon. Carsten will come and try to hunt us down. Thinking we betrayed him. And if we do meet back up with him once he goes on his hunt, he'll kill us anyway.

I wouldn't blame him. This wasn't really my idea.

After hiking south for 5 more minutes, we decide to head to the river instead. Surely it'll have attracted tributes there. Even though Carsten, Dahlia, and Talasia are by the river, we'll be going to another part. We believe they're north of us. So we stay on the lower part.

It's now early morning. And that's when the smashing of a tree trunk catches my eye. It's one of the various sequoias. I watch it crash into some redwoods, and fall onto some pines, then land in bushes.


	19. The Water's a Little Chilly

**Midas Valor District 1**

Leaves go flying into the air. The tree fell. Which is surprising. It was one of the thousands of tall redwoods. There's no one there, after we run to check if someone made it fall. Then we hear another crash. Another one has fallen? And another tree falls.

"Let's go hurry up!" I say to the two others.

One after another, the trees fall. We're surrounded by them. The ones near us start to break free and hit the ground, making us topple over. As soon as I get up, I see it's happening all over the place.

All 3 of us run back the opposite way. North. Where the river curves. Trees toppling each other over us everywhere. We're fast. Dodging all the trees.

"What's happening!" cries Cassia.

"Gamemakers!" shouts Zale.

"Keep on running! Get to the river! Quick!" I shout.

They run along with me.

So we keep on running, as everything falls to the ground in ruins. The ground constantly thuds from the hundreds of trees falling.

The two in front of me manage to make it past a giant redwood falling in my direction. I climb over a large redwood trunk and hear two more crash against the ground.

After catching up, Cassia turns around a fallen pine, getting pelted with pine needles that came from a nearby tree. Zale is sort of behind. Quickly getting away from any trunk or branch in his way. The sky is getting brighter and the concealment of the forest vanishes. And then, it's over.

We made it out of the trap. It's just a circular clearing that had falling trees. I have scrapes and bruises, nothing to worry about.

"Why trees? Out of anything? Why pick trees?" I ask.

"Guess the games are slow right now." Responds Cassia.

The sun is rising as of right now. Looking back to both the boy and girl, I say, "Then let's make it exciting. Come on."

We leave the area of fallen trees and make our way to the river.

**Leaf Barker District 7**

The faint howls of whatever attacked us last night are disappearing as the many figures disappear within the mountains surrounding the forest. Good. I don't know how close I was to dying. There was one that saw me, but for some reason it walked away. Possibly it didn't even notice?

Returning to my spot of the trees, I look to see it's now in the fallen form. Remembering what Whiz said, it's just the gamemakers with some mechanisms. And I believe the pattern is that the trees in this zone fall every other day.

Someone's here.

Multiple people are here, judging by the footsteps.

As always, I get in some plants and shrubs. I lean against a trunk and see who it is. The worrying fear of the careers soon diminishes when I see it's someone I can be comfortable with. Even in the arena. Acacia. And 3 other girls.

I get up and the 4 girls scream. One arms her sickle. And Acacia readies her axe.

"LEAF?" she yells.

"What are you doing here? We're you stalking us? Are you part of-"

"ACACIA. No. I'm not. I was hiding when you guys came and I was never stalking you. It's just a relief you're not dead."

She takes that the wrong way.

I start to whisper in case anyone's near. "The careers want you and me dead."

2 girls in her alliance gasp. She's somehow joined in with the girls from 8, 11, and 12. Luckily it's not the careers.

"Did you find out or something? We're you part of their group?" her voice getting louder.

"What? No! I overheard them on the other side of the river yesterday. When I met the boy from 3. Yeah, I kind of lost that ally quickly." I mutter.

I see the glare. The one she used on me a few times. It really creeps me out. Then she walks closer to me. Then grabs my sweatshirt and pulls me up to her.

"Come with us. I don't trust you alone. For all I know, you could be with the careers. Now get your bag and come on.

Then she let's me go. I can feel myself trembling. I thought she going to do something to me.

"Here"

She hands me one of her 2 axes. Yes. Finally I have a weapon. I secure it to my belt.

"Thanks."

From there, we go to the river. I've been here several times. They have too. I've crossed and made it to the other side a few times. Not by swimming, because the area I went to was too deep. There were fallen logs that could be used as bridges. This part of the river seems to be waist high.

As the 4 girls and I rest on a rock near the bank, the girl from 12, Charity, gets in and cleans off her skin. She said there were spiders that attacked back somewhere else a few nights ago. Now all she has are some very faint red spots.

The girl from 8 show me hers too.

"They were much worse before."

She joins in the river and cleans off her remaining, "stings" as they call them.

And I get some water.

"Be careful. The river might go all crazy sometimes." Says Ariya, whose name I just learned.

"Yeah, it's only at the high tides. Noon and Midnight." I tell her, remembering what the boy from 3 told me just yesterday. Then the girl looks at me with a shocked face.

**Ariya Fulner District 11**

That's interesting. I was so frightened of the river and what the gamemakers would do to it. Now I know I can safely stay near it. Until noon and midnight.

After getting packed, we all separate for a brief amount of time to go find food since we start to run out. Even though the 3 other girls have backpacks. Supplies in our alliance go by fast.

I recognize the many plants, and berries scattered around. And collect them. Some nuts from a certain tree which is small in contrast to the rest of the forest and may be the only of its kind throughout all of the arena.

It's almost noon by the time I reach our meeting spot, no one here yet. Probably still gathering stuff.

"Ariya?" I hear someone say. It's not Leaf, or any of the girls.

**Thatcher Woods District 11**

I find her. I've been trying to hide. Staying up in the trees and hopping the branches, so the careers couldn't catch me. When that cannon fired from the monster mutts, I wondered if it was actually her.

"I wouldn't have expected you to have survived the mutts last night." Is the only thing I say.

She rolls her eyes. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Fine. I have an alliance. You should become one of our allies." She says.

That's when my eyes widen. Alliance? I'm not really sure about that. Not really my strategy. I don't even want to be with Ariya. The thought of what might happen if we both make it to the end. No. I could easily kill her if I wanted too. But the guilt that would follow? No way.

"Ally? How many." I say.

"We have both from 7, the girl from –"

"Whoa. More than 3 people? Too much."

"Too much? There's 15 of us left. We can still have a team." She says nudging me with a smile.

"I thought it was just gonna be me, you and someone else."

"Maybe me and you can start our own. I can leave them if you want me too."

"You don't have to. I'm staying on my own. You have fun with your big alliance." I turn back around and walk down the bank of the river. This puts me in such a bad position. I don't want to have to finish her off, but saying no and leaving her?

I turn back and see her gathering water with her canteen. As soon as I turn forward, I hear a screaming sound. "Thatcher!" And the river suddenly rushes quickly. So fast, I can't even stick my hand in without being taken. When I turn around, no one's there. Oh no. Was she pulled under? Most likely, because she couldn't have run off that fast. Then I try to look at the river. Can't see her.

Right now, she's being taken down the violent current. With no way to get up to the surface.

"ARIYA! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

No answer.

"ARIYA!"

Nothing. Then I can feel a shocking sensation go through my body.

"Ariya?"

A cannon fires. That's when I kneel down feeling dizzy. It's hers. She couldn't have lasted that long. And she was taken a long distance. Not even the ones from 4 could make it. Way too fast.

The river suddenly stops. It's not even moving. It's completely still. I guess to retrieve her since the water would be impossible to penetrate. About 150 yards down the river, a hovercraft flies from the sky and floats just above the water. The blue beam shines into it, and a body is emerging from the water. I turn away, and wait until the hovercraft has left. Ariya is truly gone.

If I would've joined her, she would still be alive. Since we would be heading to a meeting spot with her allies. But it's too late. But I don't have to worry about finishing her if I did join.

I wonder if I could've teamed up. Would we make great ally partners? I'll never know. So I run back into the forest. And conceal myself. So I can wait and see what else the gamemakers have in this death forest.


	20. The Career's Attack

**Carsten Yeon District 2**

The 3 figures we see down the forest, near the river, are our allies. We were supposed to meet at the cornucopia right now, since it was noon, but meeting here's better. So I walk to them, they're staring back at the river.

"Guys!"

They all turn around and ready their weapons, but then I quickly put up my hand to tell them it's just me. Talasia and Dahlia follow me as I run to them.

"All 3 of you guys okay? I heard a cannon just a few minutes ago. And I told you WE we're going to stay on this half of the arena. Why aren't you guys on the other side?" I ask.

Cassia is the first one to speak. "We're okay, but we got caught in a trap about 30 minutes ago. Trees we're falling everywhere. The tall ones. The small ones. Everything was falling. And I almost got crushed!" she scoffs. I think that was the noise I heard before I made it to the river. And I also thought the river wasn't this fast. Those came from the gamemakers then.

"If you guys didn't make the cannon go off, then it was someone else. Guys we need to find the others. Especially that girl from 7. She's been leaving her axe marks throughout the trees. And I think she's paired up with a few people."

Everyone's silent. Not knowing what to say.

"I think we should stay together now since we can see more of what's going on around us. Even if we don't get more distance in, we'll have more people watching everywhere around us."

"He's right. What about you Carsten?" Dahlia asks me.

"Let's all stick together and head back to the cornucopia. Guard our supplies for a bit, because I'm sure many went there while we left. Then we'll go hunting tomorrow, but for now, let's stay there."

Everyone agrees to what I say, of course.

We walk down the river, when we spot a small canteen left by the river. And some small plants and berries.

"Guys someone's around here. Hide. Now" I tell them all.

**Acacia Siar District 7**

No one's at the meeting spot right now. A cannon just went off and I just came back. I managed to get some food because of the low supply we have. No one's here. Ariya left her canteen next to the fast flowing river. Some pieces of food are near the water as well. Was she taken by the careers while refilling it? What about Adelaide, Leaf, and Charity? Are they now taken hostage and being tortured?

"Acacia you're alright!" Leaf says running to me. I turn around. "Where are the other 3 girls?" I ask.

He shrugs not knowing and I take out my axe. "Come with me, we need to look for them."

Then of course, just as we're about to leave the area, they find us, popping out of the trees. Charity and Adelaide. But where's Ariya? I'm starting to get suspicious, perhaps it was them who killed her.

"It's okay, we're all okay." Adelaide says."

"Then Where's Ariya? She's supposed to be here!" I ask the girls. They take a step back.

"I haven't seen her since we split up to go find food. And her stuff is here. That's her bottle." Charity says.

Then Leaf nudges my shoulder. "The river. It's really fast at this time of the day."

"Oh..." we all say at the same exact time.

"Her stuff is there. She's dead alright." I say. And I can tell, I can feel it. I have this sort of sense that someone I knew was in trouble.

Leaf, Adelaide and I stand near the river while Charity sits on the grass by the edge of the forest looking in her backpack.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Ask Leaf.

"Let's just continue our plan. Look for resources and stay hidden. Let's get away from this river, we have enough water supply." I say.

"Yeah. To where?" asks Adelaide.

"Somewhere not dangerous. I know where the spiders are. It's just to the south where the river turns."

"And the falling trees are deeper into the forest where Charity-" Leaf is pointing to Charity when Dahlia from 1 has pierced an arrow through her back, the sound of a cannon blocks my gasp. Charity falls to the grassy banks of the river. I run up to the career and before she can even load another arrow into her bow, I jump up and tear open her neck with my axe. She falls to the ground. Another cannon fires.

I turn back around to the river to see that Zale is trying to come at me with his trident. But then Leaf gets in the way and blocks him with his axe. They continue to fight each other off. Cassia comes from the bushes behind me. I rip my axe out of Dahlia and swing it at her, effectively hitting her forearm just as a knife flies past me. She missed, but instead it hits Zale in his left shoulder. He's slightly hurt, he drops his trident and that's when Leaf slices his heart open with an axe. The boy is shocked at what happens. He loses blood too fast. The other careers go on. Except for Talasia. We step back as his district partner runs up to him, kneels down on the log she props him up on. and tries to keep him alive. She's holding his hand. Become covered in his blood. They mumble inaudible words for the next minute. Both of them. Until Zale can no longer speak. She panics as we watch her. It's actually hard for me to watch.

Then the last thing the boy does, is stare at Leaf, with a face of so much pain. He still looks at Leaf. Leaf looks at him. Adelaide and I watch as my district partner becomes overwhelmed by guilt. Leaf walks up to him and bends down as the girl from 4 stands up and makes a run for it. Afraid of us. She catches us with her fellow careers.

**Leaf Barker District 7**

I finally accept that I killed him. The boy from 4. He lies on the ground. Still staring at me. And I look at him. I prop him up and watch him. He knows it was me that killed him. He stares at me. As I hold him up, it all flashes through my mind. Just like me, just like the other tributes. He has a family. A home. Something that he values. And he wants to get home. Even if he is a volunteer, I don't care who he is. His family is probably crying, his parents, siblings, friends. As this boy clings onto life. His blue sweatshirt becomes stained with his blood from his heart. Too much blood loss. I can't stop staring, what have I done? I didn't want to kill anyone at all.

His cannon fires and he still stares at me. I drop his body in horror. I take a step back, being careful to avoid the river. Because of me, he's dead. Leaning on the edge of the forest and the grassy banks of the river.

Adelaide kneels down to Charity's body and just stares. Our ally gone. I can't look at any of them.

I sit on the ground. "I killed him... I killed him... He's dead. Because of me. What did I do?" I keep on repeating. Why did I have to go and do that? It was just an instinct to save Acacia I guess.

"He was going to kill us. I had to kill Dahlia too. She killed Charity Leaf. And you saved me." Acacia says in a comforting voice. One that I've never heard before. But I'm still shocked that I killed someone. I would've never thought I would do this. She continues to comfort me as I recover from this attack. From the boy that I killed now staring at me. The girl from 1 several paces away bleeding. Charity next to her with the arrow coming out of the front of her chest.

Now that it's no longer noon, the tide of the river slows back to the normal speed.

**3 tributes dead in this chapter. All died so quickly. A very big tragedy. But the games must go on. Only 11 tributes remain! So close to the final 8! And it's only day 4! Here's a list of the remaining ones. **

**4 careers. Midas from 1, Carsten and Cassia from 2,and Talasia from 4. All running back to the cornucopia. Both from 3 still alive and hiding. Both from 7 in alliance with the girl from 8. The girl from 9 alone and hiding. And the boy from 11. Who ran away after his district partner's death. It's so weird to think that just days ago, all 24 were alive, now we have less than half. Who will be the winner? We should find out once 10 more die. Then the victor will be claimed!**

**I've been updating really fast because of the time I have over the weekend. But I might not update for a few days. But I will return, until then, have a nice day!  
><strong>


	21. It's Just Fate

**Talasia Ula District 4**

We finally make it back to the cornucopia by mid afternoon. It's so weird that just last night, Zale and Dahlia were a part of our conversation. Now they're both gone. For good. I'm not hurt, really. I mean I wish Zale were still here, but now I'm one more step closer to home. Then I'll be crowned, sent off to live in the Victor's Village and become well known. I just need to survive. 11 of us remain.

Carsten is pretty frustrated. He's not talking. I can see why. Midas is stunned by what he saw the 7 girl do to Dahlia. They stayed fairly close before her neck was torn open. Cassia doesn't seem happy or upset, but keeps a cool head. She's the only one out of all of us who talked. And I'm just here, feeling all awkward, with many weird emotions. I don't say anything.

It's silent for hours. We stay in the cornucopia with the remaining supplies, which have died down to just a handful of things. A few backpacks, some crates of food and water, sleeping bags, a few dozen of weapons, and some other crates of stuff. We brought back the trident and crossbow of our now deceased allies. Though no one wants to use them.

And now, night has fallen among us. The air now becoming frigid as usual. We barely talked throughout the day and were starting to strategize. Just the 4 of us.

That's when the sky lights up and shows The Capitol seal.

**Lanie Kay District 3**

Today has been a very busy day. I counted 5 cannons. One in the early morning, one at about noon, and 3 that simultaneously fired at around early afternoon. Now I get to see who they all belonged to.

The Capitol seal disappears and the sky is black again, until the face of the girl from 1 appears. A career? That's unusual. Then her face is replaced by the boy from 4. Another career? Wow.

Then I see that it jumps all the way to the girl from 11, followed by the boy from 12, then the girl from 12. The sky turns to black.

I'm near the edge of the mountains, exhausted from the hike down, resting in the trees of the forest which isn't as cold as it was up there. But it's still windy.

Then I find myself waking up to the loud howls. Of the wolf bear mutts. Again, just like last night.

**Adelaide Miller District 8 **

"Where are we even going? It's just more forest? The mountains?" I ask.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stay near the river. Especially when the monster things are out right now. Let's just put as much distance as we can." Acacia responds.

I guess the mutts are released every night. Those large wolf bear things. I remember hearing the deceased Soman being tortured by them. And his also now deceased district partner crying his name. And we recently saw his face in the sky.

It must be early in the morning. That's when it happens again just like it did a few nights ago. The sky goes dark in the area above the part of the forest were in. Oh no.

If the monster mutts, river, and trees that Leaf told us about are routine, then surely the spiders are. And the clouds are right above us. Now I can't really see anything.

"Guys. Guys. It's the clouds. The spiders. They're coming."

"How do you know?" Asks Acacia.

I point up, "The clouds, it's dark, let's climb the trees. Hurry."

"Okay then let's go."

And of course, several minutes later, we hear the thousands of legs crawling beneath us. The spider legs. I'm just glad they don't climb trees. We all rest on 3 separate branches. Acacia on the bottom branch, I'm in the middle, and Leaf is above me. Then he leans himself right above me and starts to talk.

"How could you tell from the clouds?" Asks Leaf. That's pretty much all he's said since the river incident. He's still in shock from how he killed the 4 boy.

"I have no idea why they like to come out now, but I guess it has to do with the same reason the river flows at noon and midnight like you said."

Then he nods with an interested look that I can hardly make out since the visibility in the portion has been reduced. If the spiders are here, then I think the mutts won't come here. Obviously the bites would aggravate them. Unless they can tolerate it. But were up in a redwood. So as long as we keep quiet, if they do come around, they won't see us.

Weird to think I'm with two different allies than the ones I started out with. I went from Soman and Charity to Acacia and Leaf. And I may as well count Ariya before she fell victim to the river or whatever killed her. Thinking of this makes me think of the other tributes that are no longer here. My district partner N. Zale and Dahlia. And the little boy from 9. And maybe I will end up as one of them if it comes down to the 3 of us. Let's hope not.

And with that, I drift off like the two others.

**Lisette Osborn District 9**

Now I've gone from the bottom of the mountains to the river to get more water. And find some of those green shrubs. Which I've managed to find a lot of, but it's still not enough. I'm going to do it. Go to the cornucopia and get more supplies. But I have to be careful, not because of my fellow tributes, but because of the howls I've heard.

I haven't been in the area of the cornucopia since the bloodbath 4 days ago. The trees begin to go back from a variety of many trees to just the tall redwoods. I can see the grassy forest floor losing its amount of pine needles and other types of leaves. Does that mean I'm nearing the edge? To the golden horn? Yes. I think so.

And before I know it, I'm there! Finally. No careers around. I look at the cornucopia. There's no one in it. I can see it under the moonlight. And a sound of loud howls startles me before I find myself running to the remaining goods, which are only a quarter of what there was when the games first began. And two backpacks still remain. So I go for it. And I'm sprinting across the grassy clearing. Once I'm there, I grab the bigger black backpack. I put it on. I have something! When I peer into the horn, I can see nothing. No one. A few supplies remain. Then I turn around relieved.

She tackles me. The girl from 4. Armed with a large knife. I'm pinned to the ground. Helpless. I don't struggle. No use. The other careers are joining in.

"Wait! Don't kill her yet." The boy from 2. Behind him, I can see the boy from 1 and the girl from 2 all looking at me with a menacing face. Probably still upset they lost 2 allies in their pack. The girl is pulled off of me. And they all surround me. I can't escape.

The boy from 2 kneels down. He smiles. And this is the most confusing moment ever. It's like he wants to kill me, but this smile, it's so disturbing. And his eyes sense my fear. I don't cry. I want to seem strong for my family, who probably is staring at me right now on screen.

"We killed you're district partner. And we gave them a show. I thought you just might like to know." He says as the others ready their weapons.

"I don't know why you came back. You were so stupid you assumed we were out hunting? Not many people anymore. And there are still supplies here. That we have to guard. Should've stayed by the river like everyone else." He says with a smirk.

"I wasn't by the river. I was by the mountains." I say. What am I doing?

"Oh..." the boy laughs. "My mistake little girl. Well, we're not gonna let you go. We're gonna do the exact same thing we did to that boy?"

I don't answer.

He gets up. All 4 of them tower over me. "Guys, what should we do?"

"Torture her like the little boy." The girl from 2 hisses.

"His name is MILO" I shout.

"Ohhhh... you remembered." She says back, I can sense the sarcasm.

"Let's do it. Tear her open. Cut her throat. Stab her." The boy from 1 says.

There's no fear. I'm not really afraid. Because I expected this to happen. From the moment I got reaped, I never thought I would win. I never thought I would get picked. My such slim chances. I guess it was just fate. For me to die. I feel my small silver necklace before a scream lets out. Only it's not mine.

The girl from 4 is screaming for some reason. The boy from 2 gets up. All of them look at where she's pointing. Then they all run away from me. Panicking. At first, it feels like a dream. Only I know it's real. They just spared me! I thought I would end up dead for sure. But only because of something that would've _made _them run off. A tribute? No. They could easily prepare for that. Like they did to everyone else. So that leaves one option. Something made by the gamemakers.

The wolf bears are now pursuing the careers into the forest. And one is after me.

Only one thought is on my mind.

Run.


	22. Are We Safe?

**Midas Valor District 1 **

The little girl would've been dead already if it wasn't for the gamemakers interfering by letting out the mutts right when we had her. But it's too late. They probably have her by now. The 4 of us are being pursued by a pack of 3 mutts. Large ones. Out best hope is to get to the river. The mountains are too far. We've never even made it that far yet.

Both the girls are in front of us. Cassia and Talasia. Carsten and I run from behind them. The mutts are no more than a couple of yards behind us. And they're growling. No cannons have sounded and we've been running for several minutes. Until one turns and runs off into another direction. The forest floor is made up of grass, but there's a line of grass that is slightly shorter and darker. A small path. It goes from the grassy clearing where the cornucopia and plates are, all the way to the river. A few of them go other directions leading out of the clearing. Hopefully we didn't take the wrong one. We had to evade quickly.

I notice a mutt that's very close to me turning to the right. It disappears out of the path into the tall trees and bushes. There's a small rustling sound in the bushes and someone yells. Can't tell who it is.

As we continue our way down the path, a cannon fires. Startling me. I almost trip over a log that we all hurdle. I don't know who it was. All 4 of us still here. Carsten running right next to me. The girls running too. The little girl is at the cornucopia. I have no idea. And I'm sure it's that person who yelled.

Finally, I can see the water shimmering under the moonlight in the distance. We took the right path out of the cornucopia. And we're at the banks before I know it. All of us jump in without hesitation, knowing that out pursuers are still behind us. Talasia helps Cassia swim to the other side of the river. We unfortunately got to the deep part. Carsten and I have no trouble. And we all get out of the water. Drenched and exhausted. The mutts are staring at us with their yellow orange eyes.

They slowly start to swim across. And that's when we run deeper into the forest, find some very tall trees, which isn't hard at all, since we're surrounded by them, and all of us climb the trunks with the help of our gloves and boots and wait for the enemies to leave the vicinity.

It's been a few hours since they've shown the faces of the dead tributes. So it's still very early in the morning. Maybe 1 or 2.

We'll have to stay up here a long time.

**Lisette Osborn District 9 **

I don't know how I did it. But I did. I outran the monster. I remember it growling at me. Face to face. It became my new enemy when the careers fled.

Right now, I sit on a large rock listening to the bugs at night. No chirping. No howls. It's very silent. Could it have been only a few minutes ago that I was going to be the next death? Yes. That's very hard to swallow. When I yelled at the girl from 2, I guess I slowed things down a bit. And that gave time for those large animals to come in and startle them away. It's also unbelievable that I escaped death twice. For some reason, I don't think that monster was pursuing me at all. Most likely it turned back for the careers. To get more targets.

I think it turned back as soon as I disappeared within the trees. Made its way to the other side of the cornucopia and on the other side of the forest to the river.

When I'm certain I'm safe for now, I take off my backpack, look at it and give a smirk. I won't starve tonight.

**Lanie Kay District 3 **

It's not the little girl who died. And by little girl, I mean Lisette. The 12 year old with light hair and blue eyes who I thought couldn't even make it past the bloodbath. The one I was stationed near when the gong rang, when I watched her flee into the trees. Assuming she would starve. I completely underestimated her.

Ever since I saw her reaping take place while riding to the Capitol, I felt sympathy for her. And now she's here. Sitting down while I'm hiding behind a tree trunk. No more than a few feet away. I couldn't handle being in a tree so close to the river. Where my possible adversaries rest. Even though I was 50 feet up in a tree. But I'm sure the careers could find me. Since most of the supplies are taken, the careers are most likely searching for the remaining ones. And I've spotted a few near the river.

I come out of my hiding spot. And of course, Lisette sees me. And takes off running.

"Wait! Stop! Please!" I yell, trying not to put more fear in the girl.

But she won't listen. And the girl runs pretty fast. And for a long time. She looks back a few times and then speeds up. And I manage to catch her when she trips over a small log and falls into some bushes and plants.

"I won't hurt you! Please just let me talk."

The girls squirms around for a few moments and I show her I'm unarmed. Then she looks at me.

"I'm Lanie, District 3. I know you're the girl from 9. Lisette. I've seen you around training. I just want to see if we can be allies."

"Why would you want to team up with me? You're older and stronger."

"I can help you. With the games. We could both help each other."

"Are you sure you want to ally with me?" she says. Looking up.

I nod. "Maybe you can help me with the careers."

"There's 4 of them and 2 of us. How could we get rid of them when they outnumber us?"

"I'm thinking of a plan." I say.

She smiles, I smile. And I think I just made an ally. Despite the fact that there are 10 of us left.

Both of us hear the wolf bears drawing in closer. So as usual, we climb the trees. I help her up and we share a wide branch together. For the past several days, she's been sleeping with practically nothing to keep her warm, besides her sweatshirt and hood. While I've been sleeping with a sleeping bag. It's too small to share. So I let her use it.

Before strategizing a plan, we get to know each other. Since we just teamed up no more than 5 minutes ago.

"I've been going around the forest. Going near some of the clearings. Near the mountains. I also just came back with this bag from the cornucopia."

The mountains. They ring around the forest, and I climbed a large range, well, half of it, before going back down.

"Really? I've been near the mountains too. I climbed the ones to the west of the river."

"The ones that are near us?" She asks, tilting her head.

"Yeah. Where were you at?"

"Near the ones on the other side of the arena. I stayed on that half until the incident at the cornucopia, the careers found me, but the monster mutts drew them away. And I almost got chased by one, until I think it turned back."

"Did you see any careers get killed? I heard a cannon."

She shakes her head, "No I didn't. They went in the opposite direction that I did. But I think it was them."

So it's possible it could be any of the careers, the ones from 7, the girl from 8, the boy from 11, and Whiz. Whiz. My district partner. Like earlier, I couldn't see him at the cornucopia. He was probably on the other side of the ring of tributes. And last night, his face wasn't shown.

There's a possibility he's gone.

**Adelaide Miller District 8 **

The mysterious dark clouds that float above this particular part of the forest soon go away. And the moonlight now illuminates the trees once again.

"Look..." Leaf says pointing to the ground while shivering. Acacia and I pay attention to the spiders closely. The slowly crawling vermin all move around rapidly as the light shines on them. Then without warning, they jump into thousands of little holes in the ground. Just like they did last time. The only difference is that I'm not hurt, taking out the deadly barbs which made my skin swell which have now fortunately healed and have the faintest red tint on my skin.

For Charity and Soman, the last time they ever saw these things was when they we're in horrible pain, which only I could understand.

"The moonlight irritates them..." Acacia says softly, leaning next to me on the trunk.

"Let's just go to sleep." I say.

"Shouldn't we get moving?" Leaf says.

"For what?" Acacia says louder than the both of us.

"I don't think it's safe here. I don't know it's just... something's not right."

"Whatever. Just tie yourself with the rope I gave you." She finishes.

Before I go to bed, I can hear a rumbling sound. And it sounds like the mountains again, because that sound is something I've heard before. Today when the mountains sort of had a mini avalanche. Turning my head to the left, I can tell it's coming from that direction. Then it stops.

Despite the fact, we're very far away from it, just like Leaf, I don't feel comfortable.


	23. More Danger Approaching

**Lanie Kay District 3 **

"The careers are possibly still all alive. When they go back to the cornucopia, they'll be strategizing to get the remaining tributes. Including us. And you. You got a training score of 10. They'll be on the hunt for you and the tributes from 7. And even me."

Lisette tilts her head. "So you want to follow them and make an attack?"

"No way were going to go face to face with them. They'll kill us both. If we can lure them to one of the danger zones, then that will be our plan."

"Ohhhh... I see." She says.

"Now what have you seen through the forest, there's the mutts, trees, and what else?" I ask.

"Spiders?" She asks.

"What spiders?" I ask.

"Well, they're spiders that come out when the moon is covered by clouds, I was in a tree when it happened and I heard screaming sounds a few days ago. I think it was the pair from 12 and someone else. Because I remember seeing the large boy."

"Soman?" I ask.

"I guess. They were running and screaming. I was high in the branches so I couldn't really tell."

Interesting. Never knew about the spiders. Maybe we can get the careers to go there. But how?

"We'll need a lure trap of some sort."

"A fire?"

"Possibly. If they can see the smoke." I say.

"How about we go to the cornucopia? And look for something? Something that we can use." She says.

Very risky. But if the plan's going to work, then we'll have to do it. After debating whether or not we should go or not for a few minutes, we decide to go. Yes. They probably won't be going back just yet. Hopefully not.

"We shouldn't be too far. The mutt only chased me for a few minutes. Then I stopped back here." Lisette says. Since the arena is fairly large, we're lucky to be near it.

As we walk down the trees, the night sky alternates from cloudy to clear every so often. And both of us are silent. Who knows if someone's there when we're so close by.

So the trees eventually let in light of the clearing. The horn with its low amount of supplies now. We quietly jog over to it. Looking in both directions. Lisette is very close to me. Scared just like I am.

"Let's just get supplies, then look for stuff." I say. After we stock up on what we need, we look around and try to find something. We just need something that can help us. I know we can find something. Traps. Weapons. Matches. But all that remains is some food, crates, bags, and some weapons.

"Did you find anything? We could use matches for a fire?" Lisette says quietly.

"This crate" I say. A large black crate with wires and electronic devices. It's been opened. Because the protective cover has been messed with. We dig through it. Finding remote devices. Speakers. Some circular devices with lights.

Lisette turns her head up and looks at me. "What is all this stuff?" she asks. I can tell by the sound of her voice, she can tell I know the answer. I do. District 3. Electronics. All my life, I've been accustomed to them.

"Communication devices I'm guessing." I lift up a wire with some speakers. "These are headphones with speakers. Some earpieces. And an emergency locator beacon. A flare gun." I don't really think about the device at first, but then, I realize it. This could be what we can use to lure the careers. Lisette turns to me and smiles. I smile back and we quietly laugh.

Oh yes, this is going to be good.

**Lisette Osborn District 9 **

"So we should go where?" I ask.

"When do the spiders come out? You remember when you watched?"

Then I think back to when it happened. "Two nights ago, right after they played the broadcast in the sky." I'm pretty sure that's what happened.

"How long we're they there?" 

"Ummm... I heard them crawling for at least half an hour."

"Okay, so that won't work. They're probably gone already."

"The trees?" I ask.

"That would be the best bet. Those trees are near the river." She says.

"Let's go then. We'll leave the trackers there and run off." I say.

"We need to hurry too. The sun will be rising soon."

And off we go. The river is about almost a mile from the cornucopia. Lanie said the careers are most likely the ones to hold the other trackers and beacons before we left the cornucopia. As we're nearing, I'm getting very nervous. What if they're near? Maybe. But we can outrun them.

The sound of the water flowing down the river means we're there. "Where are the trees at?" I ask.

"We'll have to go upstream. I remember them being near where the river curves. I didn't stay here that long."

After a long search around the river, we find the clearing of trees. Right now they're fallen. I only remember them falling once, until I found out the catch. They fall every other day. And it's in the morning. Maybe if the careers come here, they'll look around.

"When they come here, the trees will go back up. It's not as dangerous as when they fall, but the spiders and mutts have left. This is our only choice. Put the trackers on the pile of trees. Once they believe someone is hiding here, the trees will come back up, and possibly wipe them out." Lanie says.

I like this plan. I just only hope it works. After waiting for several more hours, the sky starts to brighten up. And above us, it's now early morning. Very early. Time to prepare.

Lanie takes the bag of tracking devices out of her pack. There's 3 left. So if the careers can see them, they'll assume someone is hiding here. And then, the trees will come back up. The trees that are actually large machines with mechanisms. I don't know what's going to happen after they die, if they die. What Lanie and I will do. Hopefully this short alliance won't end.

The trackers are strategically placed throughout the clearing of fallen trees. And we run back into the forest.

I cover my ears as Lanie takes the remote out of her backpack. A black remote with a big red button. And then she counts down. She presses the button.

**Carsten Yeon District 2 **

We wake up to the sound of chirping. It's very loud. My first instinct is to take out the swords from my belt. The chirping continues. But it's not a bird. Midas, whose sitting on another branch below me, asks what's going on.

"It's our backpacks!" Yells Cassia from above on another branch.

I remember what happened, when we split up for hunting 3 days ago. The trackers. I quickly take out mine. The little device is sounding a loud alarm. The blue light is blinking.

"Someone has the other ones!" I shout.

I put the locator somewhere. The one with the screen. It gives a location of the person who set it off. And this means someone went to the cornucopia and stole them. And possibly out other supplies.

Under all my supplies, I find the locator. The screen. And I see it. Looking onto the small screen, coordinates are given. As well as a display of the arena. I disarm the alarm.

"Guys, get down the tree." We all climb off. And they question what's going on.

Midas goes over my shoulder and looks at the locator in my hand.

"Why would someone do that-"

"ENOUGH" I say. Midas backs up, startled.

"We have no time. Get to the river. The trees."

They all run with me. We're not too far from the river.

While were running, I ask them questions.

"Midas, when you and Cassia and Zale we're split up, you guys got caught in the falling trees?"

"Yeah. They're near the river."

"You know where it's at?" I ask.

"Yes." 

"Take us there."

We approach the river. And we are fortunate enough to be near some logs that create a bridge. Faster than swimming. But not for Talasia. She swims across the river and beats us, while we take the log instead. I scoff as the 3 of us join with her and we run to the clearing where the trees are at. Now we're back on the other side. Closer to the cornucopia.

By now, the sun is up. And the birds chirp.

"No one's here." Cassia says.

I look at the locator. They're somewhere near though.

The falling trees start to shake.

"Get off of them! Everyone get off!" I say. We manage to back away from the seemingly dead trees. Then in a mere 20 seconds, the fallen trees rise back up.

"They go back up?" I shout.

"Apparently." Says Cassia.

We look around this area of trees. No one is here. Looking up the redwoods, no one is hiding. No one. It must have been a trap. Because no but us is here. Actually, we're not the only ones. Because I hear the familiar growl of the wolf mutts. The 4 of us turn around. A mutt is looking in another direction. It's looking up and growling. The trees start rustling. We all duck, thinking it's going to happen again.

The mutt is joined by its friends. We all look at it. And we get to see how it actually looks. Since we never got a close look at it. Brownish black fur, each have different colored eyes. Their arms are strong. With claws of metal. A body of a bear, head of a wolf. It's in between their sizes.

One of the sequoias are shaking. All of the redwood giants. All the pines. It's because the birds all flying away. Hundreds of them leave the tall forest. Everywhere.

"What's going on?" Talasia asks.

I look back to the wolves. They all start growling and barking. Just as I think they're going to attack us, they turn back the other way. Why? They're going back to the river to cross it. And make their way back to their holes.

Something's not right. I don't know what it is. Until I can feel the ground beneath me shaking.

**Leaf Barker District 7 **

Are you kidding me? Another trap put in by the gamemakers? Oh great.

It's an earthquake. Fortunately we're not on one of the trees at this point. We woke up an hour ago. The 3 of us. Acacia, Adelaide, and I.

"Run! Somewhere!" Acacia shouts. We all do. We can't stay here. Trees from behind us smash the forest floor. Violently. That's not supposed to happen. That's in another section by the river. But this is an arena with many traps. The gamemakers have only messed with those trees. I turn back. Many trees are doing something absolutely horrifying. And all around us.

Not only are they falling. But they go back up. Then fall again. As the ground is shaking, the trees are hitting the ground and going back up. In front of us too. I guess there are more sections of falling trees than I thought. Everything is out of control. Unlike the last time I got caught in a tree trap, these go back up. So climbing over a falling trunk won't work.

"The cornucopia! We need to turn left!" I say.

We reach an area of trees no longer falling and going back up. And the ground stopped shaking. Was it just in that particular section?

The 3 of us fall to the ground. Out of breath.

"What was that!?" Adelaide cried out.

"Gamemakers. Messing with us. Small earthquake is all. Let's just get out of the forest and stay at the cornucopia."

**Thatcher Woods District 11 **

Very quietly I enter a clearing free from trees. There are bushes. That's all. This place seems safer. Just right now, a rumbling sound was heard from a distant. I heard screaming. I can only assume it was the gamemakers who did that. Of course.

I sit down. I've been hiding for the past few days. With my knives and crossbow, I've been staying alive.

I have only been to the river once. Where the forest elevates when it starts to turn into the mountains, I can see the river starts at one end, the north side curves around the cornucopia about a mile away from it, and starts to turn back into another mountain range. To the south. I've never been to that part. I've been staying north or west of the cornucopia. The cornucopia is the clearing in the very center of the arena.

What was that rumbling sound? Was it the mountains again? They did that a few days ago. A small avalanche on the mountains with snow that rings around the forests.

But it didn't sound like one.

A rumbling sound is heard again from where I stand. Near the edge of the forest in this small clearing. This gives a whole view of the mountains beyond the forest. Since it's so open.

The rumbling sound gets bigger and bigger. I wonder what it is. I look around.

The avalanches of white snow falling from the peaks answer my question.


	24. It Will Be Calm After The Storm

**Cassia Mason District 2 **

The ground stopped shaking. The trees all went back up. But the sound of a small rumbling makes all of us question what it could be. And it's getting closer.

Carsten comes back. Before the earthquake started, he was out searching for the ones who sounded off the trackers. But instead of finding people, all that he found were a couple of small devices on the ground with the same sounds we heard earlier. No one.

He's frustrated just as much as we are.

"Well... Maybe they're still here. They could be. Let's just find them." Midas says. That only irritates Carsten and me more. He shoves Midas to the side and says, "Let's get back to the cornucopia."

"What's going on with the sky?" Talasia asks. Which I'm also curious about. It's almost as if the sky's about to drop rain on us. And the air becomes frigid. I've never seen a storm come in this fast. Then I remember I'm in an arena. Where the gamemakers like to mess with even us. The careers, the favorites of the Capitol. Yes. It still bothers me. We all shiver. I put on my hood to keep warm. It's not too cold. Usually how it is at night once the sun sets. But it's breezy. And small bits of white material come raining down. Snow. They added in snow.

After it gradually gets harder, snow is not the only thing raining down on us. Hail. Yes, bits of ice falling from the sky. Snow and hail. The speed accelerates through the forest and by now, the warm morning was interrupted by this cold storm. And the bright green grass that stretches out through the entire floor of the arena, has now seemingly turned into a blanket of white. And this only happened in the last several minutes as we watched.

Carsten speaks up as we begin to get drenched. "Get to the cornucopia! Hurry!"

"This storms coming in real fast! Will we make it!?" someone asks. I don't know who it is. I'm already getting ready to run.

If we do make it in time before a blizzard comes, then we'll have shelter. Safe shelter. Not warm. But safe enough to protect us before the hail gets too big. It's almost a mile away. A blizzard is imminent. I think about that. We load all of our gear onto our backs, get our weapons off the floor that we left, and dash for that one clearing with a metal horn just waiting to be taken by someone for shelter.

But I shouldn't be worrying about the blizzard. When the rumbling that was constantly getting louder finally roars through the forest. As we're running, we all stop and turn.

It's something worse then the mutts, worse then the trees. An avalanche is out new pursuer. And as snow and icy particles rain down on us, I know we must get away from the waves of white snow now ravishing the forest behind us.

**Acacia Siar District 7 **

Everything that I was afraid of earlier is rid of from my mind. Nothing is as dangerous as what the gamemakers just did to us right now. A snowstorm preceded by an avalanche. I remember looking at the mountains when I stood on my plate before the bloodbath. The mountains we're snowcapped. And every day they seemed to get more and more snow. Because they all ring around the large forest, the avalanche is coming from all directions.

But not quite. It's coming from the range on the other side of the arena. Now those mountains are about a day's walk from here. Since the arena is large. But the reason the snowstorm was put in was to make the avalanche constant. As it continues to move, it's gets more and more snow. And then it will go on longer and longer. The gamemakers are clever.

Now we have to go another way. Great. To the west of the cornucopia, I think. I'm not sure. I've gotten us lost a few times. And Leaf helps this time. To get us away.

"This way!" Leaf shouts. He guides us away from the incoming avalanche, now visible about a half a mile away. And the dense forest of thick trees seem to withstand it. We could use them as protection maybe. Luckily he guided us away from the snow coming in two different directions. I think I would've gotten us killed.

The sky is pretty much night, the clouds growing and growing as the storm makes it more and more difficult to run. Especially for how cold it is. The forest floor is now thick in snow.

"Guys! Where are you! It's getting closer!" I shout. No answers. As the snow is now falling hard. As the rumbling is getting louder and louder. The snow on its way to crush me. I somehow lost my allies through this blizzard. Adelaide, the small frail girl with brown hair and pale skin. And Leaf, the tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, are my two allies who I may never again.

I brace beneath some trees and bushes. Expecting the worse.

**Adelaide Miller District 8 **

They're too fast. I tripped over some bushes that I couldn't see. And when I got up they we're both gone. Both of them.

The clouds of snow are now several hundred yards behind. I can barely see anything until flashes of lightning light up the forest. I fall to the ground shivering in fear. And because of the cold. I'm dead. That avalanche is coming for me.

And by the time I get up on my knees, I get an idea. The tall thick trees, the redwoods and sequoias are everywhere. That's what the forest is made of. The trees are very thick and large. I run to the one closest to me. Over some shrubs that I brush through when the lightning lets out another roar of thunder, and I hide behind it, my back against it as the avalanche comes closer and closer. I can't tell what happens to the trees once the snow hits them, because they are concealed. And it's too late to run, the trunk may fall down and crush me. Instinctively, I hold on to my silver ring with the plant pattern on it. My token. I haven't touched it since I was in the launch room.

The rumbling is now so close to me. I prepare for the worst. And when the snow sends a shockwave through the tree, I see the snow is cascading past the trunk. And I'm stuck in a pocket of rushing snow. I think it's over. That I'm dead. But the snow is actually going past the tree and rejoining a few yards in front. I sit down and brace my body and let the rush of snow pass by as I realize I'm still possibly safe. I'm scared. If I live past this, I'll get out of the snow and try to find my allies. If they make it. Who knows, I can't hear a cannon.

**Carsten Yeon District 2 **

By the time we are I think halfway there, the avalanche has gained up on us. The two girls are in front of me. While I run along with Midas. Just like when the mutts were chasing us. We're running to the cornucopia this time instead of being chased out of it.

I can't turn my head. Large particles of ice fall from the sky. No more snow. Just hail. We have to dodge the thick greenery which is now coated in layers of white powder. We can make it. We all can make it. We're almost there. Cassia takes the lead as we enter of the paths. We can go faster now. Even though we can't see the path because it's covered in snow, the trees signify that we're on one. The forest is dense. And usually we have to jump, dodge trees and bushes, make winding paths. It's like that for the whole arena. Except when you see the tall redwoods make a pattern of rows where the paths are.

And in an instant, the clearing is visible as lightning flashes upon it. Then we are miraculously out of the trees and into the clearing where the golden horn is. 100 feet away from all directions. We can make it and hide behind the supplies. The bright grass is covered in snow as well as the pedestals, and the top of the cornucopia. I finally turn my head to see that to my right and back, thick snow makes the trees bend forward and it chases us. I dodge into the golden cornucopia. The first one there. And I hide behind a large crate of camping supplies.

Midas enters. Then Cassia. And they hide along with me as the snow is dodging over the pedestals. One more was with us. Talasia, but she's not here. As the 3 of us are near the mouth I raise my head to see a figure with a dagger. It's her. She's running over the remains of supplies left. And screaming something inaudible. But the snow eats her up. In less than a second. And it all comes in. I quickly get back down as the 3 of us hear a large bang on the side of the cornucopia. Presumably her. I can hear the supplies being thrown into the horn with us as the avalanche rushes in.

The last thing I hear before the blanket of snow rests to a stop, is a cannon firing. I know that only 3 careers remain.

9 left in this game. Talasia isn't one of them.


	25. The Aftermath

**Midas Valor District 1 **

Everything is quiet. And all I can see is white. And all I can feel is the cold. But I'm certain I'm still alive. I can remember the snow rushing into the horn. Am I still alive? Yes. I can move around. I can hear myself moving and I can hear Carsten muttering.

So I dig myself out of the snow. It's hard work. But I manage to get out of 4 foot deep snow that's everywhere. Carsten is struggling just as much as I am. The two girls are nowhere to be seen. Though I hear a cannon, before everything went on top of me. The cornucopia, the grass outside, the trees, the tribute plates, are all covered in this large layer of white, cold, powder. I look at myself. My pants and sweatshirt are drenched in water and frost.

"Don't just stand there! Get me out!" Carsten yells at me. I trudge through the snow and realize he's stuck under some supplies which are now in pieces. When I turn back to the mouth of the horn, I realize all the backpacks, weapons, crates, food, everything was wiped out by the avalanche. And along with us, they were thrown to the back of the cornucopia which we lay. The crates are broken into pieces as they were smashed against the metal. Backpacks were torn to shredded bits as the supplies were buried underneath. No supplies remain. Except for the backpacks and weapons that we protected just moments ago.

Then I make my way to Carsten. He's sitting in the snow covered by debris. It takes me a while to help him up. And we struggle through the snow to get Cassia. She's underneath, and we hear her mumbles of help. She too was covered by supplies and thrown to the back of the cornucopia.

"We'll lift up this crate on 1... 2... 3!" And we lift it out of the snow as the small brunette girl appears all wet and shivering.

"That was horrible!" she says. "Both of you are alive, then where's Talasia?"

I look at Carsten. She's right. Only 3 of us.

"I saw her running into the cornucopia but the snow took her. You guys we're already taking cover behind the stuff."

"Then let's look for her." I say.

"You mean her body?" Cassia says.

"Midas, you didn't hear the cannon did you?"

"No." I say confused. And I didn't, it was all too loud.

The 3 of us struggle out of the cornucopia and see the snow is up to our waists. Even higher. Carsten takes us to the side. "This is where I heard the large slam at" he says.

I'm surprised, the cornucopia is perfectly intact. No dents or anything. I heard the large slam too. But I thought it was the snow hitting it. But Carsten believes it was Talasia. I don't really think so, until we find her body buried at the bottom to the side of the horn. All 3 of us crawl under and take her out. And this is probably one of the most disturbing things I've ever put my hands on.

The girl is all bloody, and her body is mangled and bruised. Bones shattered. As we take out the supplies from her sweatshirt and pockets, take her dagger which somehow got lodged in her torso, I notice her body is very flimsy. It's like she has no bones at all. We take the rest of her supplies, since we lost a few of ours, and since there's nothing left we can take. Then we struggle out of the clearing through the snow, which takes several minutes. I have several minor injuries, just as well as my allies.

We're at the edge of the clearing, heading into the forest. That's when I see the hovercraft descending out of the sky.

We go back into the dense forest, there's a possibility the tributes are running scared. And then we'll set up camp with whatever items we have left.

**Adelaide Miller District 8 **

Finally, the snow stopped flying past me, but now it has settled. I'm half buried in it. The forest resumes with sounds, chirping birds. The dark clouds have stopped raining down snow and ice. The wind is gone. The tall redwoods and other trees are now covered in snow. On the forest floor, it's pretty obvious. As I'm almost all in it.

And I can see that the clouds are slowly dissipating. Turning from a dark grey to a more lighter overcast. And the temperature is slowly rising to the normal average forest climate.

I'm still in shock. Where are Leaf and Acacia, hopefully they're okay. The last time I saw them was when it was dark with freezing winds and lightning.

By the time I get used to walking through the snow, the overcast turns back into a sunny morning. It's mid morning now. And the snow is starting to quickly melt. Which makes it easier to walk through.

"Leaf where are you!" I hear an angry voice scream. That immediately fills me with relief. Acacia is alright. But apparently Leaf isn't. I yell back. "Acacia! It's me! It's me! Adelaide!"

"Adelaide! I'm over here!" though I can't see. The snow is still pretty high, the forest is thick.

I see a figure behind some bushes and trees to my left, and I run to meet up with Acacia. "Acacia I'm right here! It's me! Where's Leaf! Is he-," but it's not Acacia. It's Leaf. So now I'm fully relieved to know that all of my allies are still alive.

"Adelaide!" he shouts. The boy runs up to me and makes sure I'm okay. "I'm fine Leaf. What about you? And where's Acacia?!" I ask.

"Leaf! Adelaide!" The girl shouts. It's like she's invisible. Nowhere to be seen. For the next several minutes we walk around searching for her. Yelling her name, luckily finding her with her head and neck sticking out of the melting snow.

"Help me guys!" she cries. Her arm is now sticking out. "We got you. Hold on." I say reassuringly. The 2 of us pull Acacia out. I'm quite surprised, she's had her axe this whole time. She also has her backpack. Leaf has his axe, but lost his supplies. I have nothing. My sickle and bag were thrown out of my hands and somewhere in this massive forest. Great.

Finally, Leaf and I tug her out of the snow and she wipes herself clean. "Thank you. Are you guys alright? Injuries? Anything?"

"I think we're all good. Just shaken up a bit."

"That was HORRIBLE" Leaf says. I take a deep breath. All of us remain in an awkwardly silent position until something gets our attention. The melting snow. It's melting, and not because of the cool air.

"Why is it doing that? What's going on?" I ask. The two just ignore me as they watch themselves too.

The snow starts to loosen up a lot. It melts without warning. The trees all seem to be dripping. I look at the ground, the snow is decreasing and decreasing. We all lift out our feet. Snow doesn't normally do this. It doesn't melt in just minutes.

Pretty soon, the sky which is still somewhat cloudy, has been reduced to just a few puffs of clouds. And the sludgy ground is turning from a white, back to its green grass. I'm relieved and thankful the snow is mysteriously evaporating.

But it's all an illusion. I know the gamemakers are in control of this. That they can do anything they want with the environment. The blanket of snow is now only inches high now. The massive greenery of the forest coated with white, is not just covered in a layer of dew that it disappearing as well. And with that, the freezing snow is completely gone. The small forest creatures and birds are now doing their own thing. Climate back to normal. As if it never occurred.

The grass is still pretty wet. Out boots still covered with some wet snow. We're still a little damp. But now, it seems that everything was as it was, no more than a few hours ago when the sun came up.

**Lanie Kay District 3 **

"Should we get down?" Lisette asks. Everything goes back to normal in an instant. The snow melting away quickly. Now I know why they put in the earthquake. And the blizzard. So they could put in the avalanche.

I knew the familiar rumbling sound of the mountains that are very far away from where we stand. I was up there of course. And when I heard it getting closer, that's when I knew we had to do something. So I guided Lisette and myself up a large tree with a strong trunk. Using some of the rope given to m earlier, I managed to secure us both down on a large tree branch. The snow came and we got covered with tons of it. Though we got stuck after it happened, we both managed to get out. And we we're safe.

Now were watching the weather become normal again. The snow went away mysteriously as if it never existed, like it evaporated. And the dark storms are over. I'm glad that the sky is blue again. And that at the top of the mass forest where I can see it, I know there's the sun. What a horrible storm that we experienced.

Lisette has already untied herself. Then I do. "Let's just climb down the trunk and get going." I say.

"Whose cannon was that during the avalanche. Do you think one of the careers were killed?" she asks. I don't know if they got caught in the tree trap, because we ran as soon as we left the trackers. I almost forget that I have the device in my pack. Probably should get rid of it. I don't want to be messing with it. And I'm sure I saw them coming back when I activated the emergency signal.

Lisette and I are not too high up in this tree, it all happened so fast, we had to secure ourselves so quickly, and we might've fallen out if we were higher, as it would take longer.

When I finally reach the bottom, I toss the remote into some small bushes as if I never knew what it was. Then I guide the little girl down, and make sure she doesn't fall.

"What do we do now?" she asks.

"I'm running out of supplies. Let's try to go to the cornucopia and see if the careers are still there. See who we have left. But don't go into the horn. We have supplies from last night. Then we'll put as much distance as we can and settle there."

She gives a nod and we both walk to the cornucopia. We are somewhere near the river. Because that's where the trap trees are. And we didn't run too far when I signaled the tracking devices.

**Thatcher Woods District 11 **

It seemed that the avalanches only came from all directions. The direction of the mountains north of where I am sent some snow to me. But most of the snow came from the other side. And a lot of it came to this area. But it seemed to be worse way on the other side. As I could see the snow flying over the trees which are very tall. And the snow that came to where I'm at was only about a foot or two. Maybe knee length. I like being here. This small clearing of bushes. The storm got me though. The large hailstones and snow. Thankfully the gamemakers cleared it all out.

It's been 4 days since I've last been at the cornucopia. I haven't had to use my bow yet. My supplies are running low though. The items I got before I left the vicinity of it all. When there were still 17 tributes remaining.

I'm not too far. I've been staying near the cornucopia area. But not actually going to it. Then I decide to, after 4 long days of rationing my food and water. Feeling hunger and thirst. I haven't been near a source of water. The river I remember seeing as the ground elevated is too far. At least half a day away. Ugh.

Time to go back. It's very possible that the careers are out. Usually they hunt at the end of the game. I think about this as I walk there. Nervous, but relieved. I have a weapon. And it has a long range. A bow and arrow. Though I've only used it a couple of times in training. I got the hang of it. But who knows how well my aim is. I don't. The path is now seen, indicating I'm almost there.

When I finally do make it, I have to run around the horn. Since the cornucopia's tail faces north, and since I'm coming from the north, I have no way to see what lies around. But once I do, all I can see is the golden horn, the tribute pedestals, and bits and pieces of material scattered around everywhere. Pieces of backpacks, and the contents in it, crates that have been smashed, remains of food. It's been totaled by all the snow crushing it. In the horn, nothing, just more bits and pieces. Some things I can use are scattered here and there. I get a few pieces of food off the grass, a knife, a canteen, some torn cloth. And that's about it. The crates are nothing more but empty boxes.

I hope everyone has supplies, because if they don't, they're in trouble.


	26. From Allies to Traitors

**Lisette Osborn District 9**

I am about a few hundred yards away from the cornucopia at this moment. Right now, Lanie says I should find food. She's at the cornucopia trying to search for stuff. Or what stuff remains. She didn't want me to go, believing it was too dangerous.

Nothing, I find nothing. Not even the green shrubs with the yellow flowers that I eat when it comes to it. They were pretty bland. But now I can't find anything. And I don't trust the small bush of red leaves and bright crystal blue berries. No way, it could be poisonous. Tributes usually regret that decision when they end up vomiting with a high fever and fatigue. Which slowly kills them. Gamemakers are cruel. I'm sure the other tributes are starving too.

All day, we've been searching for food. I found a few things. Just some nuts and those leaves. Which we ate. But nothing more than that. And where we find them is completely random.

By late afternoon, Lanie comes back. I've only been wandering around this particular area of the forest. To stay on the safe side. After all, we _are _near the cornucopia. I'm leaning on a log, plucking the grass out of the ground. Maybe this is what we can eat. But I know that besides the supplies, there's more. It's at that time of the games where people become desperate. There's the river. But it's most likely populated. We could go up the banks. I don't want to risk it. There's fish, so it will be teeming with the others.

She comes back. Winding through the greenery. Nothing except her backpack which now only contains water supply and her other camping gear.

"Nothing?" I asked in a hushed voice. The sky is getting darker by the minute.

"There was nothing throughout the entire area. I looked. All the supplies were broken to bits. The rest of the food was probably taken by animals and birds and stuff." She says. I slump back. Nothing. It would be a good time for sponsors. They usually come around at this stage of the games. When the bets are higher.

"The river will be a last resort, anything else you can think of?" she asks.

"Those yellow shrubs, and that bush of berries we passed by."

"Probably poisonous." Lanie says rolling her eyes. And I give a nod. The air is getting colder. That means it will be night soon. As twilight is now occurring.

We sit around. Fortunately, were not too hungry. The supplies, wiped out by the avalanche. A handful of people left. I have an alliance. It's alright, I'm guessing.

Lanie stays awake, while I go in and out of sleep with the sleeping bag she gave me earlier. She didn't really want it. After a few hours rest, I want to talk to her. About what?

While she's looking up, I ask her something. "So how's your home?" I ask, hopefully not making her depressed our anything. She sighs and smiles.

"Well... I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. The games are kinda, overwhelming right now, but I guess home's good. It's pretty boring around there. What about you?" she asks nudging me.

"Oh, well I do miss it. A lot."

It hurts when I think about it for a moment, probably why she asked me instead, but boring? Her home's boring? District 3? Another thing I can ask her.

"You think home's boring?" I ask. Then she sits up on the log and fixes on of her braids, while talking to me.

"Not that I hate it, but you know, never really liked being surrounded by screens every day. I was hoping one day, just for one day, I could see a forest. But not like this."

But not like this, that makes me think. It's a shame really, that a place like this. A large forest. With trees and bushes and plants and animals, is a place that will be remembered as a place of murder. A place where I might die. Where Lanie might die. I sigh. Ending the conversation. Actually I switch it.

"Back in 9, it's very different. We have a lot of grain fields and stuff."

It's silent for a while. And I wonder what else is going on. But the night creatures and insects give a sound of comfort for a while until the anthem plays throughout the arena and the sky glows it's projection into the sky. The Capitol Seal, with The Fallen disappears. And the first face is the boy from 3.

I swallow and look at Lanie. She looks at it. A blank face. That's who the cannon probably was when I was running from that mutt.

The next face is the girl from 4. A career. Maybe out plan worked and killed her. If it did, then I don't feel all too happy. After all, it is our fault. I wonder if she regrets it. I can't tell.

And with that, we both fall asleep on the grassy forest floor, hoping tomorrow we can find something to eat. And before I fall asleep, I can see the dark shadows of the trees above me.

**Acacia Siar District 7 **

I wake up to the sound of a loud speaker. And then a voice. It's the announcer, Claudius Templesmith. The one who has been the announcer for the past 10 years. Along with Caesar.

His voice booms across the arena. I stare above me as I rest on the floor while a blanket is covering me.

"Attention tributes, due to recent troubles with the supplies and your struggles for resources, we have decided to hold a large feast which will commence early tomorrow morning as the sun rises. Be careful, and we hope you find what you're looking for, until then, may the odds be ever in your favor."

A feast? I could go for one. We've been needing supplies. The 3 of us. That's when they refill the cornucopia with more supplies. Usually when supplies are low, or in this case, all taken is when they hold them. And to draw in more tributes. Oh great. I forgot that other tributes know about it. They'll be going to the cornucopia.

I have to wake up Leaf. Adelaide heard the news, but Leaf somehow slept through it. A heavy sleeper.

I shake him until he wakes up. "Leaf! Get up! Leaf!" I say. He turns over. So I pinch his arm and he wakes up with a squeal. Ugh. He ruffles his messed up blonde hair out of his face. "Acacia! What are you doing!?"

"Listen!" I holler.

"There's a feast tomorrow, we're going. It's at sunrise."

"Wait what?" He asks.

"We need supplies, everyone does. I'll stay up."

"But are you sure we should go?"

"Yes Leaf, we have weapons."

"Okay. What time should we go?"

"Sunrise, like he said." I say. We're actually going to leave earlier. But I'm just saying that because I want him to go to sleep now. I'm tired of all these questions. The 2 of them both go back to sleep.

"Okay, wake me up later then." He says and I nod.

A few hours later, he does wake up on his own. And luckily he did. I was about to doze off. We talk since there's nothing else for us to do.

"How many people left?" he says quietly.

"9. The careers, 3 others, then us." I reply back to him.

"What's going to happen if the 3 of us make it?"

Oh. I never thought about that. What do tributes usually do in an alliance when the games are over? They kill each other. Does that mean Leaf and I will end up with each other, along with Adelaide? Yes it does. I think about it for a while until Leaf nudges me.

I sort out my priorities, Leaf is my district partner. Adelaide is not. If Leaf wins, it will be my district. So I say to him what's going to happen.

"You know, were going to have to leave her."

Leaf was staring into the sky, but he turns to me. "Adelaide? Why I mean she's-"

"Not a part of our district. We'll have to leave her when there's a few more dead. Don't tell her that though. We'll do it a couple of nights from now."

Then he gives out a big sigh. Adelaide moves a bit. And now I somehow feel more distant from her. After what I just said. So I get a little closer to Leaf. And we wait for the feast. It should happen soon. One hour, maybe two.

**Adelaide Miller District 8 **

Leave me? That's what they want to do? Because I'm not a part of their district? And because such little tributes remain? That makes me fell all kinds of emotions. Anger, sadness, stress. I managed to wake up to them mumbling. And now I'm right here. Sleeping next to some traitors that I thought were my allies. Now they seem like complete strangers.

When Acacia met with Charity, Soman, Ariya and I, and asked if we should've become allies, that was when I should've spoken up to Soman. Maybe all 3 of them would've been alive. Our ways would have gone somewhere else. To avoid the spiders, the careers, the river. And I would be with better allies.

I look up to them and I see they're sleeping right next to each other. I can see they kind of moved away. This only adds more anger. How could they betray me? And not tell me? I am going to wake up in a few days with no allies and no supplies.

Well, if they're going to do that to me, I'm going to do that to them.

The sun will be rising soon. And that's when I'll plan out my strategies.

Right now, I have just discovered my new enemies. And I promised my family I would come home. I'm going to. I promised.

And I promise that I'll leave these two traitors first thing in the morning.


	27. The Horn of Plenty For Us All

**Acacia Siar District 7 **

I'm pretty sure we're nearing the cornucopia. We rustle through the bushes since we're sneaking our way there quietly. And we left about an hour before sunrise. Everyone will be there. And the remaining careers.

Leaf is behind me, and behind him, Adelaide. She's been awfully quiet. Not saying anything. That's alright I'm guessing. Not like she's going to do anything. Probably nervous. I am too, but I won't show it. Especially since I'm on a live broadcast at the moment.

The bushes force us to wind around and turn all directions since we're ducking. Who knows what tributes doing the same thing we are?

Then the trees make an end. The grass keeps going. I keep on looking down the grass, and the horn is there. The forest surrounding it. The remains of scrap materials from the supplies are now gone. Perhaps they've been cleaned up. The grass remains perfect. It seems greener in this clearing than in the forest. I guess the gamemakers want it to be perfect. And the cornucopia is truly empty. Nothing in it. The feast hasn't started. Pretty soon, they'll deliver what we need.

Once I see we've arrived, I halt my partners to a stop. "Okay get down and wait. No one make any sounds." I whisper loudly.

Leaf looks at me. Then he looks at Adelaide, who isn't paying attention. He gives an expression of sympathy. Not to me, but you know, because he hates to see her go. I've decided to break the news to her after we get our new supplies.

I'm growing impatient. The sky is barely starting to lighten up. I can see that it's going from dark to a blue. The sun is almost here. Hurry up already. Others are probably waiting around. The careers might guard the supplies that are left. There's nothing in the sky. No hovercrafts landing. It should be here by now. The glowing sun rises over the mountains. And in 5 minutes, the sun has completely risen.

Out of nowhere. Somewhere out of the clouds, a large wooden crate, a large one comes descending down. A canopy is attached to it. There is a glowing blue light. The crate soon lands on the grass, directly in front of the mouth of the cornucopia. And the parachute falls to the ground. The glowing blue light turns green, and the box opens up, revealing a large fusha backpack, some spears, and some other weapon. That's it?

Another crate comes flying and does the exact same thing. Once it lands, it reveals two maroon backpacks. And a sword, a dagger, and a box of serrated knives. I can see it all. I see 2 more boxes flying in. One revealing a turquoise backpack, and another revealing two dark green backpacks with an axe.

Then 3 more finally come in. Once they land an open up, one reveals a brown backpack with a sickle, another reveals a yellow backpack, and the last one reveals a purple backpack with a spiked mace.

This seems all too familiar. Where have I seen this before? Something gives off a strange feeling. I wonder why the backpacks are different colors. Why did they come in separate wooden boxes instead of one container? The colors. I then think. What could different colors signify? The only thing having to do with colors are our arena outfits. So... Then I look at my sweatshirt. Dark green. Just like Leafs. Two of us. Two dark green backpacks. One with an axe. I have one and he doesn't. Adelaide lost her District partner a long time ago. She's wearing a brown sweatshirt. Each district has its own outfit color. The bags are meant for each of us! They know what we need! It's not just a big pile of reloading new supplies. Wow. I feel clever.

"There..." I point out. "The two green ones. Leaf those are ours!" I quietly say. "Our district colors! Adelaide you go for the brown."

They both look at their outfits and make a face that shows that's interesting. "So the others are laid out for the other districts?" Leaf asks.

"Yeah. And don't get any other colors. The others are probably watching and they probably know just like us. We don't want anyone chasing us." I sneer.

Out of nowhere, from the other side of the cornucopia, a figure pops out of the greenery, and by the large figure, I can tell its Thatcher. The large boy from 11. He very quickly gets his purple backpack, the same color as his sweatshirt. And takes the mace. Very quickly he jumps back over the bushes. He's gone in less than a minute. I guess he was waiting.

I don't know who should go. Should we all go? Yes. I prepare all 3 of us.

"Okay. So we're all going to dash through the grass, get our supplies and go back this way. Then we'll make a run for it. The career have to get their supplies. So they can't chase us. Otherwise someone else will get their stuff."

"Let's go then." Leaf says. I nod and I slowly appear from the forest along with him and Adelaide. "Ready, set, GO!" I yell. All 3 of us are running to the horn. We pass the plates. Where we we're standing just several days ago. It's like the bloodbath all over again. Thankfully with less people.

I get to the mouth of the horn, panicked, I forget what I'm looking for. Then I quickly see Leaf grab a dark green backpack. It's happening very fast. He gets an axe. Tosses me my backpack. I put it onto my back fast. Then I turn around. "Okay guys let's go! Hurry!" I turn around and run back. An arm grabs me. Leaf. What is he doing? 

"Get off me we have to go!"

"Where's Adelaide going?!" He shouts pointing in the direction of the girl. She's running full speed with her sickle and brown backpack. The opposite direction to the other side of where we're supposed to go. I guess she's leaving us. I turn back to Leaf. "Well, now we don't have to worry about breaking the news-," I'm interrupted by a cannon firing.

**Leaf Barker District 7 **

It startles me and I see Acacia widen her eyes. Instinctively, we both ready ourselves and turn around. The glare of the sun is in my eyes. And there I see it. The girl from 8 on the ground, with a spear thrust in her neck. She's been killed, if only she would've stayed.

Another spear flies passed me and I see my district partner duck for her life. "Run. Run! Now!" I say to Acacia. She's in front of me. And I hear the footsteps of the careers behind us. But I know they can't chase us. They can't. They'll be leaving the feast. And whoever is left will steal their supplies.

She's right behind me and I make sure she's close to me. I can hear my footsteps running on the grass. And Acacia's. And also 3 more behind me. But I assumed they we're at the horn. Leaving us alone. Turning back as we pass the half circle of metal plates, I see the boy from 1 and both from 2. The boy's name, Carsten I remember. And Cassia I think. She is taking out a sheath of knives ready to throw. Then Acacia grunts as both of us slide into the shadows of the dense forest that gives us the opportunity to turn and hide somewhere. But they'll still see us. If only they were just a little more behind.

Fear overcomes me. Thinking that I'll end up like most of these tributes. And Acacia will too. An agonizing pain shards through my heart. I'm panicking. I can't die just yet. Neither can Acacia. Both of us have made it too far. But I can't stop thinking of this fear that I'll end up in the sky tonight. No. I have to run harder. And outrun them, "Turn this way!" I yell to Acacia as we find an opening of space within all the trees, bushes, and shrubs. There's a log in the way and we hurl it. I could remember the careers mumbling something and now 2 of them remain. Perhaps they've sent the girl back. Makes sense. Where are we even going? South maybe? The direction of the mouth.

So we're not going to the river that curves all around the arena. But we'll run and run. Until we get to the mountains. And I'm thankful, that the two boys chasing Acacia and I have seemingly vanished far behind us.

**Lanie Kay District 3 **

The feast relieves me. I get the turquoise backpack, as well as the yellow one. For Lisette. Who is hiding at the edge of the clearing. Watching me. So I immediately turn back. I see that the careers have left their supplies here. To chase the alliance of District 7. And the body of the girl from 8 is near the horn too. A spear stuck in her neck. The girl throws knives. I remember that. The boy from 2 uses a sword. And that leave the boy from 1.

I could get the other backpacks if I wanted to. I can. But those 3 that have pursued the district partners into the forest, will soon come back. Knowing it's not the sevens who did it. Or the boy from 11 since his stuff was already gone. But they'll know it was either me or Lisette. Since no one can know about our alliance.

I wave to Lisette smiling. She cheers as I run with my backpack and hers in my hand. When out of the corner of my eye, Cassia from 2 grabs my neck as she screams. I choke as my heart sinks. And I let out a scream. And then I mysteriously shake off the girl as she tries to stop me by the arms. "Stop! Get back here!" I can hear her sneer. I won't listen. I have to make it to the little girl. If she kills me, she'll surely kill her.

A knife flies above my head. And it descends upon the grass ever so lightly. She missed. I run in a turning like motion as I'm almost near the trees. This girl is pursuing me without her fellow allies. I know that they are still on the hunt for the 2 others.

Forcefully, I give Lisette her yellow backpack. She hikes it on. And now the 2 of us are running scared from this ruthless killing machine dodging many trees as we almost come into contact with them.

The girl Cassia won't stop at anything to get what she wants. And what she wants, is to see blood.


	28. The Handful Left

**Leaf Barker District 7 **

Right now, the best thing we can do is hide up in the trees. Though we escaped Carsten and Midas, and for some reason the girl, well they could still be looking for us. Acacia and I remain quiet and let the birds and other creatures sound the forest. Wow. Now I have time to think. Adelaide is really dead. Our alliance of 3 has now shrunk to 2. So she's dead, her body is being retrieved, the feast is probably over by now, the careers are looking for _us._ Only 8 remain.

"How far are we now?" Acacia whispers to me. "From them? Did you see?"

When did I last see them? It was way too fast. Almost like I turned around, to see them armed with weapons. And now they're gone in the forest. "They're far away." I respond. She slumps against the trunk as we rest on a low branch. Not seeming to care. Then I hear her mumble something before she gives a sigh and relaxes. Hidden in the dark green shades. In my dark green backpack, is plenty of food, of course, two full canteens, some knives, and more rope, which right now I use to secure myself to the branch I lie on. Acacia has similar supplies.

They seem to be more generous. At the bloodbath, the backpacks weren't as big. And had less supplies. A larger axe then the one I previously had. It is a feast after all, for the handful of remaining tributes.

I'm too overwhelmed right now. Though Acacia is by my side. There's a feeling of stress. I know the careers wanted _me. _And Acacia. So now that a few of us remain, after they've wiped out the others, they're going to be searching for us. The girl from 2, Cassia, is headed for the others most likely.

And I'll have to split up with Acacia soon. Then I'll never see her again. If I win, she dies. If she wins, I die. Or we could both die and someone else might win. Hopefully the two of us aren't the last ones left. That's one thing a tribute would hope for, to have their district partner go before they do. Acacia is sleeping, or at least resting, her eyes are closed. No talking. I'm staring at her. I guess I'll secure myself. But since she's taking up all the room on the trunk, I shuffle below her, onto another branch. Now ruffled in a bunch of redwood bristles. But I'm on a trunk. Then I gently drift off along with the girl who is just a branch above me.

**Lisette Osborn District 9 **

That girl has been after us for a while. We managed to get away. But not too much. And both of us are exhausted. We've been up for a while, and had to go to the cornucopia, and run away with our bags. And Lanie says not to hide up a tree. Or at least until we're sure she's not following us. Before we left the feast, I witnessed the Adelaide, the girl from 8. Whose name I know from training, literally get speared in the neck. The sevens ran off, the 3 chased them. And as soon as we got our supplies, there came the girl from 2 ready with her knives. I still don't get how the 2 guys knew we were coming. They were deep in the forest by then.

"Come on, we need to get away." Lanie says trying to get me to speed up. She then switches me spots. "I'll make sure she isn't following us. Just take the lead." I don't even know which way were going. Maybe to the river? To the area of the falling trees? The spiders? Eventually we'll hit the mountains. But for now, we remain in the forest. The 2 of us. Concealed from everyone. Our alliance has been going on for a while now. Almost 2 days. And we've gotten use to each other's company.

The contents in my backpack have everything I need for now. And I have a weapon too. It's my first one I've had all the games. A medium sized knife. It's not like the large one Lanie has. But I can still do things with it. Hopefully we won't have to use our weapons on someone else. Suddenly she stops. I can hear her footsteps behind me stopping.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Before I can even talk again, I hear something, which is probably why she stopped just like me. It's rustling through the greenery. The only thing I can do, is hide in the nearest bush or shrub. I hop in. And I shove my backpack in too. In a dark bush of leaves and twigs. Lanie is nowhere in my view. Perhaps she's hiding in another bush. Yes she is. I'm peeking through. Now, we're both hidden. That thing is coming. But apparently it's just a woodland creature. A wolf, not the kind that are made by The Capitol, but just a regular one is passing by. It's turning to the right of the bush I'm in, and disappears within the shadows.

Both of us get out. With twigs and leaves on us. Lanie walks up to me. "Okay, let's just, continue the way it went." She points in the direction of the dog.

Both of us are quickly walking. Still fearing that the girl is stalking us right now. Preparing to kill us. Strategzing how she will kill us. With her throwing knives? Up close? Not sure. Or maybe she isn't anywhere near. Maybe she went back to the careers.

A feeling takes over me. I have no district partner. I'm with a whole new person in an alliance. And a ruthless girl is now hunting us down. And I remember that stare she gave to me when they had me at the cornucopia a few nights back. She's going to get me. I know it.

**Midas Valor District 1 **

Sunlight peers through the top of the trees. It warms up from the freezing winds of the night to a cooler and slightly breezy wind. Good. And more light means we can hopefully find those two tributes that Carsten is looking for. He's taking the lead. I'm just following him.

"Midas." He says. This voice. This weird tone he puts in his voice, it's not normal. The way he said my name. And raised his hand to stop us. What's he going to tell me. In my left hand, behind my back, I grip on my spear. Not that I don't trust him. But that I just want to defend myself just in case. He turns around.

"We're not meeting back up with Cassia."

Splitting up with his own district partner. "W- Why?" I stutter in response, very confused at what's going on.

"There are only 8 of us. It's too late. Let's just keep on going"

"'But she's going to-"

"NO we can't." I take a step back. Slightly scared. It's at that time of the games. Where people break ties. And split up. As Carsten looks around, I'm guessing he doesn't want to end up finishing Cassia. His own district partner. I never knew if they knew each other back home. But I guess he doesn't want to do that.

"Let's just find those sevens. And hurry up." So I continue to follow his directions. Looking around for the tributes from 7 possibly hiding in bushes, in the trees. Anywhere.

**Cassia Mason District 2 **

They're out here somewhere. In this region of the arena. When I was running to get the sevens, they told me to go back and find the others. I got my backpack and tried to chase the two girls. We already let Thatcher from 11 get away. But now I let the girls from 3 and 9 get away too? I don't think Carsten is going to like this when I meet back up with him. If I ever do. Right now, they could be fighting. I could die here. But I just need to find them.

I promised myself before I left 2, I would come home with pride, or die with pride at least. And people back home are rooting for me right now. I've been training my whole life, I've killed many in this arena. And the chances of me winning are still high. Only 8 of us. I can make it. Now I'm hiking through the unknown parts of the forest. I'm not near the river. I've gone too far from the cornucopia. Looking for the girl from 3 and 9. I had no idea they were even in an alliance. A much older girl with a much younger girl. Allying with each other. I was aware of the sevens, because when we killed the girl from 12, they were there along with the girl from 8.

We both killed them. Carsten and Midas are hopefully finishing them off at some random tree somewhere. Then we would've killed all of them. And I can't wait to find the others. But where could they be? I'm lost.

After what seems to be like hours, I notice footsteps in the grass turning from another direction. This puts me back on track. Thankfully, I now know how to get back. Since everyone was around the cornucopia at the time. But footsteps, mean another tribute. Yes. In my new pack, I take out a large dagger. The one I've used all this time. Not for throwing, but in case I come into direct contact.

**Lanie Kay District 3 **

It's almost like the entire forest goes silent. I know that can't happen. Unless a hovercraft is coming down. But no one has died. And I think it's just me.

Lisette is directly in front of me. Walking. I stop yet again to examine my surroundings. The same tall, thick forest. Just as I'm about to put my hand on Lisette's shoulder to tell her to keep on walking, out of the corner of my eye, something pops out. And it's something that I fear the most. Another tribute. And it's the tribute we've been trying to escape from, Cassia. Right here, she found us. In the forest. We're not safe. She's only several yards away.

There she is. The girl is armed with a large knife, a dagger, in her right hand. Her smile is something I'll never forget. That smile that says, _your dead._ I am. We both are.

So I take out my own smaller knife instinctively, as soon as I nudge Lisette she dashes away from the threatening girl. Something shining with a silver tint is caught in my peripheral vision. It's flying fast. Before I can comprehend what it is, a sharp throbbing sensation fills my upper left arm. A knife has been thrown at me. Luckily, it's a small one. It tore through my sweatshirt. I yank it out and another immediate pain follows the numbness. I let out a yell and follow the same direction as the 12 year old girl. And of course, Cassia follows.

Where did Lisette go? I don't know where, she's much too fast. But I know if Cassia is near me, and she's far from where I am, then she's safe. For now. But I'm being pursued. By this rabid girl who wanted to kill Lisette first. The night that we met. And I can bet that she'll want that girl too. But she's going to get me first.

A grunt from behind is heard. I hurl over a log. She does too. Too much fear fills me. I put my hand on my chest, feel my heart beating. Sweat flowing past my eyes. And then, a scream lets out of her and she yanks my arm from behind. Cassia is gaining up on me. What do I do? This may finally be the end. Something I've always tried to be prepared for. I jolt my arm. And some blood comes from the shoulder area. It's the one that got stabbed. I'm winding through the large forest of redwoods, bushes, shrubs, and anything else in my way. I'm so far from the cornucopia. Maybe if I would've gone the other direction, I would've evaded her sooner. By going around the horn and into the other side of the clearing. But then I would've abandoned my ally. I can't blame her for going this way. Toward the mountains. It happened too fast. It didn't matter what way she went.

A bump in the terrain makes me trip and face plant into the grass. Since she was right on top of me, she also falls. And we're right next to each other on the ground. Cassia grabs my hair and gets up. Then I rip it out of her hands. Which hurts a little. Another grunt lets out of her before she charges at me. And she has me by the backpack. Another stabbing sensation is felt in my left hand. I look at it, to see the blood flowing out. She got me with her dagger. I'm frightened right now. The girl is taking out some more knives, and has me by the backpack straps. That gives me the opportunity to flee. I take off the backpack and she is left with my various supplies as I'm running and running. I still got my large knife. But she has a dagger. And she drops everything, both backpacks, but not her own weapons.

"Lanie! Lanie!" I hear the shouts. Cassia is still pretty behind. I have to search fast. I recognize it as the voice of Lisette. "Lisette where are you! Where are you!" I yell at the top of my lungs. No answer for a few seconds. Until I hear her voice again. It's coming from above. She's somewhere concealed in the redwoods and sequoias. And she can't be that high up. Because she sees me. "Over here!" she shouts yet again as a twig falls to my feet. Lisette threw it. I look up in the direction of where it came from. And there she is. Waving to me smiling. Relief instantly fills me. She's on one of the larger sequoia trees. And a rope is waiting for me. She's grasping it tightly against a branch she sits on.

**Lisette Osborn District 9 **

I set up this rope for her to climb in case she would ever come back. She has. And now Lanie is using her tight gripped gloves and the rope to be pulled up to safety. It takes some hard work. My hands are securing the rope against the branch. I'm so small, I begin to slip, but she's got it. She's already a few yards up the trunk, when our pursuer has finally caught up. She's angry and has nothing but her weapons.

"Hurry! Lanie hurry!" I shout.

She turns back to see this girl climbing up the trunk with just the help of her gloves and boots. Lanie is still trying to get up with the rope. Desperately I pull up the rope so the girl can't grasp it. But Lanie is too heavy. I can only keep the rope secured for a very limited amount of time now. Until she gets up. In a mere few seconds, she's got her ankle. And fortunately Lanie shakes her off.

"Lisette keep the rope up! I'm slipping!"

The rope is getting out of my hand, pretty soon my hands will no longer be able to take the blistering as it drags across my palms. I should've chosen a lower branch.

Lanie is almost there, almost to the branch where she can let go of the rope, when our enemy grabs on the rope too, and the weight of these two girls, makes me let go.


	29. Now It's Too Late

**Lanie Kay District 3 **

The last thing I see before I let go, is the rope flying past me. I can feel myself falling. When Cassia grabbed on to the rope, her additional weight was impossible for Lisette to carry. Since she's just a small girl. No way she can carry two at the same time. And somehow, I grab onto the large trunk, with my gloves and my boots. And of course, Cassia does too. I'm slipping but I can still climb. But she's fast. Since she's smaller. I'm almost up to the branch that Lisette rests on. The rope is now on the ground. No one can blame her. She was struggling to carry me and her face was red. She's much too small.

I pass branches until I'm almost there. When I get stabbed for a third time. In my left calf. She's catching up and I use the gloves to grip the bark harder. Almost there when Cassia rips the knife out, adding another painful sensation. I had no idea the dagger was still in me. I better get up there.

And within the dark green bristles, I see Lisette crying out my name. She takes the remaining rope, apparently she didn't just let go. It ripped. And so close. So close to it. Cassia is below me grunting and yelling, "I'm promised…. Myself….. I wouldn't STOP!" That's it, I can see her. Near my waist. Climbing fast. She drops her throwing knives. Only with her large dagger and another small one. That's it. Lisette is bending down the branch. The rope, but as I grab it, Cassia pulls me back. And now the remaining rope falls down the tree, staying in the bristled leaves. My only option is to grab her hand. No more than a couple of inches. Just this couple of inches. She'll pull me to safety and we can both shake off Cassia. Just a couple of more inches, that's what I have to climb.

And just as I'm reaching for Lisette's hand as she bends down as far as she can without falling or getting in Cassia's way, I see her smile of relief before a shocking sensation goes through my side. And I know, this is it. Cassia has left the dagger lodged in the side of my waist. The only thing I can do is see blood spewing out. And Lisette pulls me up. Still smiling. Relief.

**Lisette Osborn District 9 **

Yes, she's here! She made it! The thought of the girl killing her has diminished. Instantly I feel relief. She gave me a hug, and now she lays on the trunk. Cassia is appearing from below, when Lanie stabs the girl's hands with her own knife. The girl lets out a yell as she pulls it out from her hand and gets on the branch. She grasps onto my neck as I try to let out a scream, but her hands are blocking my throat. Somehow I kick her in the chest and she staggers back into Lanie's arms, and right there, is where I notice the wound in her side. The girl stabbed her with a dagger, and it remains lodged inside her. And she seems a little dazed from what happened. I didn't notice this when she came up on the branch. The girl from 2 remains in her arms struggling to get out.

Both of us work together to get this girl off. She cries out again with a voice of hurt. Knowing she's trapped. Though she could still make it. She yanks out of Lanie's grip and she smiles menacingly. The other medium sized knife she has is in her hands. I arm myself with my own weapon. But it's such a little one. I'm dead. Now she throws herself with her weapon towards me. I feel myself slipping off the edge of the branch and she lands face first in my lap. The dagger Lanie got attacked with is in her lower back.

Then I slip off the branch completely with the girl. Thankfully it's a large thick one, because I dangle from it. And the girl is too. Blood dripping from her back. It stains her sweatshirt. Lanie is trying to get up, but the way she tore out the dagger, has completely ruined her. I have to help her. If only this girl wasn't trying to tear me away with her. Without even stopping myself, regretting it, I take the very small knife I was given and jam it in her hands that hold her dangling on the branch. She lets out a scream and I don't think she can stay up here much longer. A wounded back and a hand that can't support her. She dangles from her right hand, trying to pull me down knowing she'll fall soon. Her hands try to grab my neck.

Then finally she succeeds."I'm NOT going to STOP!" And that's when Lanie takes the dagger yet again, and crushes the other hand. The girl falls and Lanie uses the rest of her energy to pull me back up on the branch. The girl from 2 falls through the redwood bristles. Falling and falling until her sweatshirt hood gets hanged on a loose branch. And because of the stabs she received, she's too weak to slip out of it. Her hood laces are tight. I can hear the chokes of this girl.

I turn back to see what happened to Lanie. It happened much too fast to notice. But now the lower part of her turquoise sweater, is now dark reddish black. And the tear shows a wound. She tore it out, and now shes dying. I widen my eyes and look at her. The dagger in her hands. The girl choking beneath me. It's too much too handle. "Lanie…. What…. Lanie….. No… Wait Lanie!" I start to yell out. Her eyes are fluttering and starting to close. Fading away. She can't comprehend what's going on. My face feels hot and red, as I feel water run down it. My small hands can't stop the bleeding of such a large wound. And she gives me the dagger. In my hands, it's stained. Lanie smiles.

Reassuringly. The kind of smile that says, it's okay. She wants me to stop worrying. I can't just let this happen. She's my ally and saved my life from that girl from 2 just as she was about to kill me.

"LANIE! PLEASE STOP! No! No!" She closes her eyes and is no longer smiling. The grip of the dagger in her hands become loose. "No! Wake up! Please! Wake up!" Mumbling, my words become inaudible as tears flood my face and I witness the death of this girl who saved my life. She didn't have to do this. She has a home, a family, and a life. Just like I do, just like Milo, just like the girl choking in the branch below me. Just like every other tribute.

Now I mumble something as I hold up her head. I listen closely. "Wake up Lanie-" And the cannon fires. I let go of her and her body rests on the trunk. My hands go back. In shock. Is she really dead? I've never been this close to a death before.

I check back to see if it's the cannon of the girl below me, but she still struggles to live, blood everywhere on her. As the branch keeps her suspended, her agony ends when she lifelessly drops and another cannon fires. I get back on the branch. I tuck my face in my knees and arms. Still next to a dead girl that used to be my ally. The dagger in my hands. Now I think, I could've saved her. Maybe I could've bent down just a little further. And my hands could've brought her to safety sooner.

That only adds to the fear and horror I experience. I quietly sob.

Too much pain fills me right now. It all comes to me, I'm alone again. 2 dead girls are nearby. I'm now somewhere in the final group of players. And it's all just fate.


	30. Resting In the Rain

**Acacia Siar District 7 **

I wake up drenched in water. At first, I think its sweat. But the arena isn't hot, at most it's a moderate warmth of sun with a cool breeze during the peak of sunshine. And it's almost night. The sky is gray and the leaves and bristles of the redwood are dripping. A light shower is occurring above us. I don't like it, since it woke me from a long peaceful slumber, but I'm thankful it's not another blizzard. Rain usually is handy in the games. It provides us with water. But why do we need it when there's a river. It's far away though. And I wonder where we wandered off. Which direction we fled when the careers arrived. If they ever met up with Cassia again and continued to look for us. I put on my hood which is a little damp, but not soaked.

Last I checked, 8 of us remained. When that girl Adelaide slid to the grass with a spear in her neck. The memory is fluffy now. She didn't even scream. It happened instantly. Not like that boy, Milo, whose agony I still remember clearly. The bites in my mouth from when I clenched my jaw. How I covered my ears. Horrible.

Leaf is up and alert when I bend over the branches. Looking at me and nodding his head to show he sees me. Now what? We have our supplies from the feast, still untouched. I sit on the branch as the drips of water increase the more the sky gets darker.

"Did you spot the careers while you were up?" I ask Leaf. The boy can only shake his head, "Probably at the cornucopia, the storm is getting worse," he says. A gust of wind is present, adding to the chilly air. And flashes of lightning are seen in the sky. Not constantly like during the snow storm, but every so often we'll both count the seconds of thunder, to see how far away it is. Probably not accurate. Since it's an illusion. We're still in an altered environment. Away from a true forest like back in 7. Then I think about it. Home.

What's home like right now? The Capitol? The other districts? I bet that at home, people are starting to prepare for a feast, not putting up supplies yet, but maybe considering the idea that 7 will have a victor for the first time in 15, yes 15, years. I could go home, and maybe Leaf could to. Both of us alive. Our families, his family of parents and siblings, my family of my mom and dad. Rooting for us. Reporter probably interviewing people from the town, the lumber mills, my school. I hope I don't make it down to him, the thought of killing someone after you've really seen their family is daunting. But I guess I'll have to. But not right now.

The Capitol has high bets on all 8? Or whoever remains. There are high bets. No need for sponsors right now since a feast ended. But pretty soon, we'll need it.

Then lastly, the other districts. Most of them grieving that they lost their loved ones. The girl from 1, the boy from 4, both from 5, 6, 8, yes, Adelaide my deceased ally and her talkative district partner who I found slightly annoying, both from 10, and 12. Charity, and Soman. My allies for just moments. They are not celebrating. Just watching wondering who the victor will be this year. And other districts are wondering about that too. Like 2. They have a chance. 7 has a chance with us. The boy from 11? Maybe. Thatcher could win this, he's tough. I've never interacted with him before, but the way he ran from the cornucopia with his bow, and the new weapon he attained, I wouldn't want to mess with him.

It's dark now. Night. And I wait, making small talk with Leaf. Some of those wolf mutts pass by. They don't spot us. I count about 8 of them in total. We both think about the districts with remaining tributes. The boy from 1, both from 2, the girl from 3, us, the girl from 9, and the boy from 11. Surely no one died during our sleep. But Leaf and I are proven wrong when the face of Cassia, and the girl from 3 shine in the sky. We must have been asleep when the cannons fired. When did this happen? I don't know, but it must have been right after the feast. When we fell asleep after the 2 boys chased us. I know whose next, Adelaide. Her face appears. Her black hair, pale skin, and wide eyes are soon faded to black as the night sky is visible again. 6 left. Now this is the real competition.

**Thatcher Woods District 11 **

It's been a while since I've gone about. I've eaten a few pieces of the food in my large pack. Everything has changed so much. Not just because the cornucopia is truly empty and that the mountains are not as snow capped as they used to be, but because of what we all lost. Out fellow tributes. So far, 18 of them.

There's a lingering feeling in the air. All of us want to break out. To go home. All of us have seen too much. I miss everything from 11. Anything I can think of would be comforting at this moment. The smell of the fruits, vegetables, and wheat. The songs we sing in the orchards and cornfields. The hum of the tractors passing by for harvesting. I feel nauseous out of homesickness. The victor has to go through so much afterward. Winning isn't as relieving as it seems. But it's relieving enough to know you'll be seeing those you love and care about.

Ariya was here. Several days ago she was alive and well. Until she fell into that river of fast flowing water. The gamemakers killed her. Who knows what she felt. I bet they had cameras in the river to watch her drown and get dragged across the riverbed. Not just of me shouting while running down the banks to try and see where she was.

Now as I rest underneath a cedar through the shadows of the forest, the storm gets worse. I was given a large tent like shelter in my pack along with several other stuff at the feast and it takes me a while to set it up and stick the bases into the ground. Especially since the wind is taunting it. Fortunately, no dramatic temperature drop or hail. That avalanche was not a fun experience. Listening to a screaming girl at the clearing where the cornucopia is, then hearing a cannon. When that night I realized it was the girl from 4. I think her name was Talasia.

The tent finally decides to stay in place, I move the tent into a black shrub, then take off my sweatshirt and cover the front sides of the canopy so I'm concealed. Since it's a dark purple, it will be hard to see especially since I'm low, and the thick forest rises into the sky.

Then I bundle into the sleeping bag I have, as the rain is dripping along the sides of the tent. I fall asleep on the grass, while underneath my tent.

**Midas Valor District 1 **

Carsten wasn't going to let us meet back with Cassia anyway. But he now talks about how maybe he should've just saved her that one time. Then let her go for good. All 3 of us would separate in different directions. I thought the cannons belonged to the 2 girls Cassia chased. She killed one, I'm still surprised that the little blonde girl is still here. But she wasn't alone. She was with the much older 3 girl. Depending on her to stay alive. For a little longer. So maybe now that her ally is gone, she may start to starve. That was her strategy, to team up with an ally. Now comes the hard of the games.

Maybe she can make it, if she's smart, but I think either Carsten of the boy, Thatcher will win. I'm all alone now. As soon as the sky projections were over, Carsten told me that the pack has diminished completely. The career alliance is now broken. We started off with 2 tributes from 1, 2, and 4. Now only 2 remain and we broke ties.

I think Carsten was struck by her death, and now that so little of us remain, he didn't want to stay in the pack any longer. Good. I don't either. In fact, I kind of want the game to be over already. I've had enough fun in the arena. All of us have. Despite the fact that I'm a career, and that I'm supposed to be so excited to kill tributes, it's lost its pleasure. Now a feeling of guilt crosses over me. Have I really taken the lives of so many? Because what? I'm from 1, a district that values wealth and pride? It takes an emotional event like the one that just happened to realize I'm a bad person. Maybe not entirely. Wait, yes, I am. I count the tributes I killed, or helped kill. In total, the number is overwhelming. That many families are now feeling emotions of pain. Agony. Anger. Envy. I'm still alive. But the people that once has family and friends aren't. Now I'm sure of the guilt. This isn't fun. I want to end it. In fact, I wish all of us could go home. Including Carsten. He may still feel joy in getting the others.

That's the thing about The Capitol. They use us as pawns in a game for entertainment. They like the careers especially. The ones from 1, because they are glamourous. The ones from 2, because of how loyal they are. The ones from 4, because of the strength. All these traits provide a good game. The rest are considered the victims. We all are though. I thought I was the best because of the cheers they gave me. The pride that I got from volunteering. But unfortunately, they use all of us. They use us to show the districts they can do anything to them.

I wonder if the families of those I killed, want me to suffer when I die in this arena.


	31. A Sudden Turn of Events

**Carsten Yeon District 2 **

I sit in the cornucopia. On the ground, with my new sleeping bag. The camping chairs that we kept in here were destroyed to bits like everything else. Rain pounds on the roof of the cornucopia as thunder shakes the ground. It's too loud, for all I know, Midas, or even Thatcher could be waiting outside. But I don't care. I just want to win. My feelings for the other careers, especially Cassia, are hard to swallow. I sent her back to the feast and not Midas for a reason. To make sure I won't have to stay with her and finish her. But 8 were left. I should've kept her for a little longer. I don't know.

I wonder what everyone else is thinking right now. What they're doing. Surely getting wet in the rain. The sevens, that little girl, Midas and Thatcher. In this cornucopia, it was filled with conversations of us careers. Our meeting point. But now I'm in still here. And an uncomfortable feeling lurks around here. What else can I look forward to anymore? Now that most of them are gone, the feast is gone, I probably won't find anyone. And now that I'm alone, I could potentially be considered a target. I'm going to stay away from them. Maybe I can get Thatcher. But he's too sneaky and hidden. No one has really interacted with him. I don't think he made a single kill. And how quick he can get away. He wasn't even at the feast for a full minute. Not Midas. I know he's a very strong one. This is obviously someone that would be my enemy. And this leaves only one more. The little girl, Lisette, District 9. And my bets are that she's starving somewhere without that other ally.

The girl from 8? No, wait she was allying with the girl from 3. Yes, that one. Since Midas directly killed the girl from 8, I saw it. This is the last one I'm sure I can kill. Once I find her. I'll make sure she won't escape this time.

**Leaf Barker District 7 **

The light peering through the dripping bristles on my face show its morning. It's early too. And it seems that the rainstorm has ended. Apparently hours ago. Since my clothes are only a little damp. My hair almost dry. Okay. Acacia is above me, dangling on the side of the branch, the rope still securing her. I get down the trunk. Knowing she'll stay asleep, she's a heavy sleeper too. I go and wander around, this part of the games is the longest, usually. And though we have a fair amount of food, it might be here for only the next few days.

So I go looking. For plants, berries, fortunately finding some common in the forests back home, other greens, and I've never done it before, but I actually do get a tree rabbit with a throw of my axe. Actually it takes several throws. And several squirrels that run off until I finally get one in the head. Instead of depending on supplies, hunting, something I've never done before, could be the better option. Before the feast, we were all in need. This suddenly makes me ask myself, why didn't I ever hunt in this place before? I wonder if Acacia knows how to hunt. I stay near the vicinity. We're on the exact opposite side of the cornucopia where the river is. We should get there by today. About a couple of hours away. Maybe even less since all of us know the way around now. So I take the body of the rabbit, a large one, and I take to the tree where an alert Acacia is at the bottom. Laying on the grass, setting up firewood.

"I was hoping you would get something," She says pointing at the rabbit and my large amount of forest pickings. I look at her and tilt my head.

"How'd you know I was looking for food?"

"You obviously wouldn't ditch me, and you left your supplies. How did you even get that? Your axe?" She asks. I nod. "Nice." She says. Fortunately both of us have a box of matches. Though Acacia can start a fire if she ever wants to, and we have a meal without needing to depend on our backpacks. A good way to save our supplies for later. It's a medium size of meat. And after this we head to the river. Her idea, not mine. Good. Now we can save our water supply.

A few hours pass, and soon we're near the area of fallen trees that have been set back up. Some still fallen though. We're near the river, and both of us hop over a log covered in shrubs and plants, Acacia grabs my shoulder. Stopping me. "What are-"

"SHH!" She interrupts, looking to the left, where the banks are, flowing calmly.

Oh, looks like a wolf bear is still out. Or maybe it's a regular bear? No it's not, the fur has that distinctive shining amber coat, and when it turns it head, the head and legs of a wolf appear. It's done drinking water and it continues to run off. The steel claws leaving trails in the grass and leaves behind. "Wonder why it's still out after dark," Acacia says. Me too. It's already late morning. The dens are probably nearby.

"Careful," I say as she steps off the log appearing out of the trees, into the river to get water. I look at the sun, not noon yet, she knows about the river. We stay near a small sycamore by the banks and continue to watch by. And the sound of falling trees sounds. Acacia and I _both _rise from the branches, looking around, but the forest is too thick. I know where the trees are.

"Why are they doing that right _now_?" She asks. Same thing I'm questioning. They came back up this morning. And I'm pretty sure they do this tree thing with the mechanisms every other day. First the lone wolf mutt drinking water, now the trees falling at a random point in the day. Nothing to worry about, I'm hoping.

Until the sky turns back to night in less than a minute.

**Lisette Osborn District 9 **

Night falls, but it was around late morning. And the stars are shown in the sky. What's going on? Is this some sort of trap? Are they forgetting to show the death of a tribute? Are they doing this just for fun? The birds quiet down quickly. They're flying all over the place. Must be hurrying back to their nests before night predators wake up. And howls, hoots, and bug chirps are present soon. Why have they done this? I don't trust the gamemakers. Something is going to happen. I make sure I'm nowhere in the dangerous parts. The large redwood I've been lying around on is secure, it's not moving. I'm not in the small area of falling trees. Not near the mountains, those are several hours away. Safe from the mountains if they drop another snow attack again.

I drop back in disbelief as the moonlight above the dense greenery darkens. The millions of crawling legs are on the grass below me. I got caught here? Really? Come on. But it's just the harmless spiders, I think. As long as they can't get up here. However, if the gamemakers add something new, I'm done for. Since all means of escape have been diminished, I may as well jump down to the deadly purple spiders if they add in more fun. Just to make sure I won't suffer any longer than the latter.

My heart beats a little fast, when there are little numbers of tributes left, they usually put in something known as the finale. Have none of these torturous traps been good enough? What else can they do? Surely the avalanche is the worst thing possible here.

The spiders crawl around, and I hear someone gasp below. Oh. Looks like someone came into range of the little parasites. But the footsteps run off quickly. Wait, if they're near me, and I'm near the spiders, I must be near the edge! Yes, I can get away. I slowly peer through the trees below me and see the spiders are not passing a boundary. Nothing defines the boundary, but they are staying in some large area, and I'm lucky to be near the edge. Relief if the only thing that comes to my mind. If the gamemakers throw in something, I can get away. Hopefully.

I start off by hopping from the bristles of redwoods, and continue my way down, until I end up on a small pine like tree. Only several meters below, are the spiders. So the only thing I do, is let go of the piney leaves and end up just outside the threshold of spiders. But this is enough to anger them. A few jump on the back of my leg as I make a run for it. I scream, as a sharp stinging pain fills my legs. The spiders are on me! Gross! I let out another shriek of pain as I see barbs go through my pant legs. And while doing this, my sprint ends in a bush. I fall face first onto the grass. I pull out the barbs and watch foamy puss come out. Ugh.

I continue to run. My supplies gone. Because the wolf monster like mutts are my new predators. Just like when the careers almost got me, they are chasing me yet again. Only this time, they aren't going to let me get away.


	32. All of Us

**Thatcher Woods District 11 **

Only one thing to do, I hear several distinctive barks and howls. So I climb the nearest tree. But one is approaching from the shadows near me. I take my foot off the base of the nearest tree that I chose, and jump into something tall. Some sort of spiky leaved bush. Which conceals me, but now I have cuts on my hands and face because of the sharp bush. I should've chose the other shrub across the path. The figure is not an animal. But a person. And it's a large one. It's the boy from 2. Carsten. But where's the other? After all the time that I've been watching them from time to time, there was another boy. Who the deceased Cassia girl called, Midas. Yes, he's gone.

Perhaps the monster mutts attacked him. That could've been the shriek I just heard? No, that voice belongs to another. A girl. I think maybe the little one. The little girl who I can't believe is even in the games in the first place. Did the wolves get her? I don't know, all 6 of us are still alive. And Carsten is heading in the direction of the girl's scream. All I can think of is one thing, she's dead either way. She must have screamed for some reason. And it's the mutts I bet. I feel a pain in my hand which is on my knees. It hurts, and I see a few bugs are crawling on me. Oh this is disgusting.

I shew them off and painfully take out a barb. The sky clears up and the couple of spiders go back under the grass into the ground. Now I have a swollen bite. Or whatever it did to me. And another figure passes by. The much smaller Lisette in the other direction from which Carsten came. This bush is getting pointy leaves in my face. I get out of it and jump behind a much better bush that has regular leaves. This must be a popular spot, because soon Carsten returns with both his swords. Looking for someone. And he's looking for the little girl.

I know he is. Now he's looking through the forest. I'm less than a few meters away. I have this brand new weapon though. I got rid of my bow since it was inefficient. Now, if he does attack, I can arm myself. And if you think about it, I'm larger than him. But as soon as he spots me, and we stare through the plants, his face darkens, panic feels me, I think I'm done for. Now I'm too scared. Carsten takes out both swords and spins them in the air, laughing while catching them and sprinting toward me. When I brace, the boy runs off because the mutts have heard him and are now pursuing him away. He yells, and I can count about 4 large figures. 4 of them. And I remember seeing 13 all at once when they went back to their trap doors. They are all still going toward the little girl. And him too. Thank you mutts, is all I can think. I was somehow stuck in fear. I just have to stay here and hope they don't come back.

This is one of the moments that I was almost killed by someone. I haven't had a close call like that in the games ever before.

The next sounds I hear are the loud shrieks of the wolves about a far distance away. About a minute running distance. The loud angry holler of a boy, Carsten, and the howls fill the air. What's going on? Is Carsten attacking them? As I get out from the bushes, a cannon fires. I almost fall back into the leaves, and I jump back. Who was that? Yes, the boy from 2. I know it. He was no match for 4 large animals that could take him down by just tackling him with one arm.

Several minutes later, the sky lights up. Why did they even make it night in the first place? The anthem sounds throughout the arena, and the seal of The Capitol disappears. And it's not Carsten, but the girl from 9, Lisette. Carsten is still alive? What happened to him? How did he live? What happened to the girl? Did she somehow get killed by him? Did the mutts kill her? Questions everywhere. I'll never know how she died. But there she is. Looking at all of us. A wind fills the air. And the birds wake up and give a high pitch tune. The hovercraft is heard from above. And several hundred paces away, I see the blue light shine to the ground, and the claw receives a body.

**Acacia Siar District 7 **

It's getting too close to the end. One more was lost. And it's the girl from 9. Several hours ago. She was alive. Leaf and I trudge through the forest to get away from howls we know aren't from the regular wolves you normally see. I'm the only girl left. 4 boys are in the arena with me. One of them my ally. I can tell, the games might resolve soon. What do I do?

So there he is. The boy in front me leading the way to somewhere we can be safe. I don't want to kill him. That's it. I just can't. After killing one, it's horrible. He killed someone too. And I don't think he wants to remember that ever again.

I want to say it. But I'm keeping it back. I want to say that we should split up and that the alliance should end. Right here. And we won't have to see each other ever again. We won't have to live with that regret of killing someone for the rest of our lives, actually two people. Since we both each made one kill.

We rest at the base of a medium sized spruce. And set up our sleeping bags and create another fire. We won't be running out of matches anytime soon. We stare through the trees into the sky. A peaceful moment. This time, the night isn't raining. Leaf lets out a sigh. I do too. But I want to stay in this alliance. I guess I could say we've become friends. You don't kill your friend. By that time, your enemies.

"We have to end this." I let out. This sentence just came out of my mouth like I wasn't even planning to say it. My face feels hot and I tighten my eyes shut and tighten my fists. Now he's probably going to be thinking many things.

"You... You think that we should split up?" He asks in a mumble. I quickly respond with a yes. "I wanted to tell you that too, but I was just too afraid." Leaf responds. He looks at me from his sleeping bag. The fire in our way, I scoot back to avoid the glare. "Really? You think so too?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want it to come down to the both of us, what would we do then?"

"That's what I've been thinking as soon as we became allies. But it's never come to me until yesterday. We can't both win, you and I know that. If you want to split up, and I do too, then let's just get it over with." I finish.

The boy gets up out of the sleeping bag. I do too. "This is really it. 5 of us." He says casually.

"Yep, 5 of us." I say back, the way he did.

"I remember when it all started, there were 24 of us. I didn't expect us to become allies. And now we have to say goodbye. That's a scary thought to think of."

"That's the thing about the games. Only one of us can go home." And he looks down. I give him the back that was left by my side. "Thank you, Leaf, for everything. I mean it. And you did save me. From the boy." I say sighing and smiling. He smiles too. This is really it. It's ending. Not in a fight, but with a farewell. "You too, when all of us we're here, you also helped."

I nod, he nods. And then he walks up to me and give me_ a hug._ I wouldn't normally do this to anyone else. So my arms hug him too. This is the end of a short lived friendship. As soon as we end the hug, I tell him, "And we weren't just tribute partners Leaf, we're friends."

That face he gives, is a face of surprise, in a good way, and in relief. It says that he thought of me as a friend, and is glad that I saw him as one too.

I'm sure we're on screen right now, The Capitol probably crying in tears. At home, relieved we won't have to kill each other in the end.

"Thank you, and good luck Acacia."

"Good luck to Leaf" I mutter. And then he grabs his backpack, and wanders away into the forest. Gone from my view. Just like Soman, Charity, Adelaide. An alliance that went through many people, has officially ended. I'm glad, but scared. For all I know, both of us might not even make it. I take the carving of the hawk from my pocket. My token. I haven't touched it in a while. Still beautifully made. District 7.

I miss home. I want to get out of this arena. Not just me.

All of us.


	33. No More Pain

**Carsten Yeon District 2 **

I lay here on the grass with a bleeding knee and arm with 5 sunken in wounds from the metal claws of a mutt. The knee seems to be gushing. And I'm not sure what's going on, because I think I'm lapsing in and out of unconsciousness. The wounds. Too much shock and blood loss. It's as if when I wake up, I can remember during that phase of alertness. Then I can't remember once I daze back into an uncomfortable slumber. But somehow I know hours pass by. Several hours. More than that. This only brings up one question that remains unanswered, where is the sun? It hasn't gotten brighter at all. Night seems to stay. I wonder why the gamemakers are doing this. So the mutts can walk around to devour the others probably. Even weirder, I can't recall what happened to get these injuries, and I have no memory of the little girl. If I killed her or if the mutts did.

When I do manage to get enough strength after being out for hours, I can finally get up and move around, with a sickly weak feeling. And fatigue takes me over again. My legs kneel to the ground and I soon lie down again. Hoping to fall asleep. And wake up from a cold night to a breezy morning. The cold isn't helping much either.

That's when I hear the distinctive beacon. Yes. Two blips every few seconds. Like a small chime almost. And I know that it's a sponsor parachute. I look up and see just above me in the trees is a small container attached to a canopy and a blue blinking light. It flies past me and hits a small shrub with the sound of a clunk. Wearily, I get up and try to retrieve the gift. This cost a lot, especially when bets are high at this point. My raspy voice calls out a thank you for what must be something to help my wound.

And it is. Inside the container, are some tablets in an orange cylinder, and liquid in a small bottle. I assume I need to pour this on my wounds. A bite on the right knee, and the scratch on my left arm. Which still gush out, but not as much. The liquid is extremely cold on my skin, and it immediately numbs my wounds as I dab it on with a cloth. The numbness goes from my two wounds to the rest of my body. And my mind feels blurry. I thank my mentor for buying this sponsor before I'm taken out yet again.

**Acacia Siar District 7 **

The night seems long. I know it's the gamemakers causing this. The sky is illuminating with stars, but I just want to be safe. The wolf mutts are giving out their large howls. I feel sorry for Leaf. For leaving him. But what am I supposed to do. I feel bad for a lot of people. Soman, Charity, Ariya, and Adelaide. I was going to do to her what I did to my own district partner. Why did she even make a turn for the other direction? I'll never know. All I have to do is stay under this large spruce and wait for the day to arrive. Then that's when I'll know I can go around and decide to hunt some more with my axe. Which during the course of the night I've managed to get a small bird wandering around the freezing night.

Technically if we were to go back to normal time, I know the sky would be similar to what it is right now. Night. They changed the sky at around noon, and it's been so many hours since. Maybe the sky is back to normal after all. That means the sun could rise soon. The mutts gone. I can continue to lurk around and wait for the others to kill each other off. I can go home. But that means seeing the 23 other fallen tributes. Either way, I think it's a losing situation.

The pack of wolves are now around the area of where I rest. Yes. I better hide again. Not in the thicket of the bottom of the forest. They might smell me. It possible happened to that little girl. I have to climb up another tree. Thankfully there's a giant redwood that offers easy climbing. I climb, and there. I'm all set. I should've gone up here in the first place. For a while, I've been thinking about the others. What they're doing. What remains of any other packs of tributes. And by that I mean the careers. Two left. Thatcher is probably alone somewhere hiding. I'm here. As for Leaf. I don't know. He could be fending away at a tribute right now at this exact moment. And a cannon can go off right here.

The day I got reaped, about two weeks ago, the others were standing in the square. I'm just one of them. And one of them to make it here to the final 5. Great. Next year, a new generation of tributes will be chosen and they will be in the same position I am. And this will go on until, I don't know how long. The Hunger Games may go on for a long time. A very long time.

**Midas Valor District 1 **

I find myself gradually elevating until the forest becomes mountains. The trees are now covered with a layer of snow. Not too much. And the mountains have half as much as they did when they first started. I guess it's still recovering from the avalanche. I turn back. Not knowing what to do. Normally I would be with the careers hunting. Why bother? It's useless. In fact, I don't think even want to be outside anymore. I want to be indoors. Somewhere safe. This doesn't usually happen to people, but as I'm out here, it feels hard to breathe. Like I'll never get out. Of the outdoors? No, not that. But the arena. I know we're practically in a dome. An electric field protecting us from escape. It may go beyond the mountains. On the other side. I'm not climbing the mountains. No. What if the boundaries are right at the peak?

Though I'm confined to solitude outdoors, the cornucopia seems like a place of relief. Yes. I want to go there. As I look above myself and notice the sky shimmering here and there, I know I won't be able to notice if I'm in the horn safe. I really want to get there. I don't know why. But it seems like the best option. The mountains begin to slope back down again. And I reach one of those clearings. Those clearings of grass that's tall. With flowers and bushes everywhere. But this clearing is larger. Almost like the cornucopia and is kind of made up of hills. I can overlook the hills on the top where I stand and look at the thick forest that surrounds it all. Small hills, but it's better than the mountains.

I rest here since the walk to the cornucopia will take several hours, almost half a day.

Maybe all 4 cannons will go off while I'm asleep. And this will all be over. But then those 4 that can still have a chance of winning make me feel selfish. They have homes too. Though if I want to win, I know they have to go. Sad. I know. Especially those that I got rid of myself.

Once I wake up on the grass next to my supplies, the area where I rest is soon shaken for a split second when the loud sound of something unnatural sounds. It's very close. Not a hovercraft. But something I can't explain. Not a sponsor. Is it another trap made by the gamemakers? I lift myself off the ground and look about. There's the grass. Opening before me. In total, I count 13 holes. Large ones. They are metal holes that go deep into the ground. What are they? Then the wolves show up. I duck and back away. But I'm right here in the open. Not in the forest. For sure they will see me. And I'm only meters away from their dens. All 13 of them. Different fur. That's something I notice under the moonlight. All 13 of them. Bodies of bears. Then without warning they leap into separate holes and the metal closes, revealing the grass yet again.

Out of all the forests and open fields of the arena, this is the one that contains the burrows. Just then I hear birds around me chirp. And the sun rises. This phase is now over. I want to go back now. To the cornucopia. This area which I felt as peaceful has lost its pleasure. Now it's simply a part of the arena. After many hours, I find myself at the river. I cross it. Going over a simple log. About half an hour later, I'm at the area of the plates and the golden horn.

My feet gently pace between two plates and as I'm nearing the horn I turn back. I was standing on one of these. I can't remember which one. But there is the possibility I just went between the plates of two dead tributes. I think I was next to my fellow yet deceased ally Zale. And his district partner. Talasia. Huh.

I drop my backpack onto the grass, drop my spear and prepare to rest in here. By now it's about early afternoon. This is the only place of shelter. And now that I'm here, it feels different. But as I turn into the mouth, Carsten of all tributes is present. How did he get here? He's taken the area here. I'm not going to fight him. Like I said before, the games are over for me. I turn back around. I know he's staring at me. Who cares if he wants to kill me? Let that happen. There would too much mourning. It dawns on me that I suddenly don't want to win. I stop. Other footsteps are present. Not mine. But the ones that belong to Carsten.

The boy is face to face as I turn around. He's been beaten brutally. By something. Not someone. His face with no empathy at all. He grabs my face with his hands. Maybe I should've have come back here. But I don't regret it. I don't deserve to win. I finally have a way out. That's when I feel my neck twist around. And I can barely make out the sound of my own cannon firing.

It's all over soon.


	34. To Kill or Not to Kill

**Acacia Siar District 7 **

It's afternoon again. Hopefully the night will only last temporarily this time. I guess the gamemakers were trying to keep the mutts out longer.

The sky is shimmering orange. With a tint of blue above the canopy of thousands of tall trees over my head. I lay on the redwood tree across from the spruce where my alliance finally ended. A feeling of depression arrives as the sun gets covered by thick clouds and its overcast yet again. The wind is coming from another direction this time rather than coming from the direction of the mountains.

In my pack, I break into some food. I'm not too hungry. Or thirsty. I refilled my canteen recently. Now I guess I have to wait out the games. And then I might get to win. It's surprising. Usually the last 7, 6, or 5 tributes last for a long time. Birds come flying through the trees to rest in their nests. The occasional squirrel will be seen climbing behind me on the trunk. I take out my carving again and clench it tightly. I wonder if home is happy right now. Are they rooting for us? Which one? Leaf or me? This is something that can't be answered. For all I know, I could be the only 7 in the arena. My district partner in a crate being flown to the morgue in The Capitol.

I stare at my carving again. It's made of oak, something I haven't really looked at until now. I can easily identify any tree. Since we've been taught our whole life. Because the moment it was given to me in the Justice Building, I only glanced at it for a few seconds before my parents were taken away. This token may be something that has brought me luck in the arena. I put it back in my pants pocket and stare at the sky as it gets darker. Then I decide to slide down the trunk with my stuff and relocate somewhere I don't know of.

After hours of walking up north the banks of the river, I see it flow suddenly at an intense speed. Almost midnight I suppose. When the water reflects a glowing blue. The Capitol Seal is in the sky and my mind hopes the cannon was all just a dream. That the seal won't disappear. It will fade once the anthem ends. It's Midas that materializes though. His face stares at everything in the forest. Including me. I don't bother to wonder what happened to him. Now he's gone. Like the other 19 that are in the same position as he is.

Several hundred paces later I settle in completely new terrain. Some place I've never been to. I've never gone to the mountains before. Actually Leaf and I made it to the southwestern range when we were being chased from the feast. But we turned back. I know that a few tributes have gone to the eastern ranges. Because that's where the gamemakers were targeting with the avalanche. We got stuck on the eastern side when the avalanche swallowed half the arena.

This terrain is not redwood forests. In fact the trees dissipate into a large clearing. This isn't one of those regular ones that have bushes and tall grass with a few clumps of trees here and there. This is bigger than the cornucopia. Like almost twice the size. Not exactly circular. The river goes through it. I guess this is where it comes from. The forest continues on the other side. I walk across the grass. How far have I walked?

Soon I reenter the forest and reach the northern range of mountains. Maybe I should go up here. It's a new place so I guess I should explore. What else can I do? The grass here is covered with the same redwood bristles and pine needles. Nothing has changed? Or has it? The trees are still very tall. But I find a couple of different kinds of trees. Some small, big, and others I don't even know. I settle under a large pine. Something I know of. It makes a bed of pine needle on the grass. I rest here and know that I'm pretty safe from the tributes. I guess that's why I was feeling uncomfortable earlier.

Now I just hope the gamemakers don't put in anything to target me.

**Thatcher Woods District 11 **

There is no longer a career pack. Only one left. It's the boy from 2. I decide to continue my direction west. I go on one of the trails that leads from the cornucopia to the mountains. I've hardly been around here. Walking further down the forest, the trail ends. And disperses into its regularly sized grass. The trees and bushes now in my way. It's a short one. So now I go around my obstacles. Winding through it yet again. My supplies still fairly high in amount. It's pretty obvious I'm on screen right now. The audience is probably getting bored, so something might be thrown in here at any moment to throw us off.

Nothing happens. I'm walking through the arena. But somehow I'm anticipating it. The area of the forest I've grown accustomed to, or at least close to it is around me now. I know this part of the trees. There's a tree with such a wide trunk. I know I'm around my regular area just northwest of the cornucopia.

But this isn't it. In fact I think I'm lost. Further down, I search for something familiar to me. A bush, a rock, a tree. But I can't. What if I can't make it back? Am I really lost? Will I just keep on going until I accidentally hit the forcefield? Will I fall into a trap of some sort? I look around not knowing which direction is which. Disoriented with panic. Nothing I can remember is in the vicinity of where I stand. The trees are all the same. The sky is dark so I can't see the moonlight to guide me or tell me which direction is which. The stars are nowhere either. I'm in almost darkness. The clouds overhead block the night. And worse, this could be another long night. One that lasts twice as long.

The familiar stinging sensation I've felt before jams through my feet. But it's worse. And I know I'm at least somewhere I've been. The large purple spiders. Only they aren't purple. These things are spiders, yet larger. And with a green tint to them. Their barbs sting way worse than I could've imagined. My bites becoming the size of a tomato or an apple. All over the ground everywhere. As I hop around, trying to smash them with my boots, they only get crazier and jump onto my legs, knees, and my arms. And one right on my nose. They're much more lethal than the purple ones. I fall completely to the ground. I try to yell, but I know that no one will help. Not because of how dangerous it is. But because all the other tributes care about surviving this game too. They want me dead. The gamemakers are giving them a show as I wrestle on the ground against predators much smaller than me.

They climb over me completely. Originally, the others we're at least escapable. Painful though, but not so bad. Anyone could outrun the others if they came in contact with the latter. I just want this to be over. Pain is at an all time high. I can feel my ears swelling with a ringing pain. Something in my ear pops. Possibly my eardrum. The pressure probably. My mouth bleeding with blood and puss as I can feel them crawling around in there stinging. My whole face being covered. My throat swelling making it difficult to breathe as I gag. And to think that the barbs are even possible to take out, they are not. My twitching fingers struggle to pull one out. Not possible. Everything burns and it's like I'm on fire. Moonlight peers through the pile of bugs on top of me. The spiders quickly getting off like they've been sprayed by something. They still don't like the light on them. The world around me is confusing. Nothing looks right. Or sounds right. I can only twitch. I know I must look horrible. My death is imminent.

I look above myself in the peering night sky as the clouds go away. I can see the blurry face of Carsten walking above me. Looking right at me just as he did before the mutts chased him away. One of his arms is patched with his torn sweatshirt. His leg covered with the other half of it. It must be an injury. I'll never get to know. The ruthless boy of 2. Wanting to make me suffer. He's going to make me die slowly and painfully. Just let me die. Please. There's too much agony I can't take this. In his face, in this killers face, something I would've never expected, is a face of remorse.

**Carsten Yeon District 2 **

Here he is, the boy from 11. I got bit by a few myself. They hurt horribly. Worse than the weaker ones. What he's going through right now, I don't want to find out. He's swollen and I could barely make out who he was until I got close up. Disgusting. Everything is a mess. Blood and foamy liquid everywhere spewing out of him. Breathing for his life. Trying to hold on. But I know he's going to die very soon, but not soon enough.

I've never done this before. But I don't want this boy to be in anymore pain than he is. I take my largest sword, the one I've kept since day one and lift it into the air. Then I thrust it. And jam it right into his heart. His eyes widen and then a sense of relief goes passed his face to mine. He tries to make out a smile, that he thanked me for letting him go, not the slow way, but the fast one. His cannon fires. The explosion echoing throughout the entire arena. That sound will only be heard just 2 more times.

Then I wonder, would I have to him what I've done to other. Make them slowly watch my face as they bleed and die? I guess I would have. Back in 2, I'm their hope. I have to bring them the pride. But how could I give the audience a good show when that boy was in such a horrible state? I felt like a bad person there. Leaving him there would've been worse. Instead of being lured by his yells, I should've just acted like I didn't notice. But I did go back to see what happened. And I was stuck in a position. Am I really a bad person? Am I? I don't know. I don't want to answer that. I just keep walking to the cornucopia. There are still 2 more players besides me. I wonder if I should hunt them or not. Or just wait it out and see what happens.

If I do come into contact with them, I don't know how I should make their lives end.

If I even want to end them at all.


End file.
